Hokage's Young Mistress
by cleansingcream18
Summary: A forbidden love affair between The Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki and a seventeen years old kunoichi and a daughter of his best friends, Sarada Uchiha, in the middle of the new era in Konoha.
1. Blooming Flower

**Chapter 1 : Blooming Flower**

Sarada grew up being a pretty girl. It was expected, she had good-looking parents, and her father was known being an extremely good-looking man and she looked a lot like her father.

She was slightly curvier and taller than her mother and more muscular than her mother. Her hair was black and long with bangs that cover half of her forehead and she always tied the end of her hair the way her uncle, Itachi did. Sometimes she used glasses, sometimes she used transparent contacts.

At the age of 17, she actually had a wild dream, being the hokage's lover. Ever since she was a child, she had idolized the seventh hokage.

She always thought that Naruto Uzumaki was the perfect man for her. He was manly, handsome, and he brought the sun with him, like he's the light for a lot of person. He spoke softly, he acted gentlemanly, and he has a pair of beautiful blue eyes. As a Hokage, he made an amazing leader, he was so kind, and everyone loved him.

Sarada wanted to be like him. A hokage who reached people. But, she also wanted to be _with_ him. Sometimes she fantasized how it felt like holding his hands, kissing his lips and having those blue eyes staring into hers when he was on top of her.

She used to just leave it as a fantasy. He was a married man with two kids after all. One of his kids was her teammate, who looked a lot like him but lacking in his father's charm. The same blond hair and blue eyes but with no gentleness at all, just a snobbish privileged kid attitude who thought that he deserved it all.

But, when she was accepted as Naruto's trainee, she was exposed more to the seventh hokage and the more she fell for him. It was until then that Naruto would spare few hours for him to train her his technique so she could be a good kunoichi and hokage in the future.

Her sparring sessions with Naruto made her all hot and bothered. Especially when their bodies touch or when their bodies were very close, where she could smell his aroma, the slickness of his sweat, and the sight of his bright blue eyes, and his heartbeat.

It was hard for her to forget what she's feeling. Even telling herself that he had a wife and two kids wasn't enough. She wanted him so badly. Even if it was about being a mistress, it's just enough.

In of the sparring, she tried to conquer him, it was when she was winning, her kunai was on his throat, she was sitting on top of him, right on top of his genitalia and Sarada could feel that a hard protruding object was touching her crotch. It was the hokage's hardening penis creating a tent that touched her crotch. The color of pink grew on their cheeks. Sarada let down her kunai and staring at the man's flustered face with wishful thinking.

"Sarada, i'm sorry" He apologized and tried to pull himself from Sarada. Sarada quickly stood up from her position.

"I guess that's all for today" Naruto quickly took all of his belongings and immediately go back to the office, leaving the young girl alone at the sparring place.

_Boner is a form of an honest attraction. __He thought that she was desirable, arousing. _

The thought itself already made her all giggly.

Since then, every night she dreamt of the hokage. His eyes, his lips, his shoulders, his chest, his hands, his legs, and all the things she wished he'd do for her. He became the one true object of her desire.

Sarada's curiosity led her to reading the pornographic novels which Sasuke left in his desk. They were old books that Sasuke had never touched for a long time, books that Rokudaime always loved to read. Sarada herself never read the books but if Rokudaime loved them to the back and forth it must have very nice content.

Sarada started with the first book, Icha Icha Paradise. She was astounded at how it had actual storyline despite being a smut and she began to understand why Rokudaime Kakashi had loved the book so much.

It started with a story of a 16 years old girl from a prestigious family who fell in love with a man for the first time. A man 10 years older than her. The man was a handsome free-spirited one. She met the man during a family meeting, and he was the one who showed her what it was being a woman. The story was set in samurai period, when it was expected from woman from a prestigious family to stay home, waiting for a man to come to her and marry her.

_Icha Icha Paradise _

_Shizuka Nakagawa_

_The view that i saw from the hole in my mother's room was a view i would never forget in my entire life. It was my first time seeing man's sex, it was hard, long and veiny. It was darker than his legs and it went inside my mother's opening. It was followed by them moaning and calling each other's names. It was clear that they were in pleasure. I watched it from the beginning until the end when mother's body just fell to the other side of the bed beside uncle Atsuki's body._

_That was my first time i felt tingle in my crotch. It was the first time that i realized that woman sexuality existed. Since we're young we're always taught that we would grow up and would marry off a rich man or a royalty for our family's honor, to prepare ourselves for our future husband. As a girl, we're also expected to be pure, and sex was something a girl shouldn't know or understand. Sex was something that existed for man's pleasure. A woman's duty was to pleasure the man from the sexual act._

_But, when i saw mother having an affair with uncle Atsuki, i realize that sex was also made to pleasure woman. If it's not for that, mother wouldn't have cheated with uncle Atsuki. _

_Uncle Atsuki was a tall man with dark long hair and piercing dark eyes. He was really handsome, all the women praised his look and the men respected him. He was a samurai, who served the emperor. My mother married a fat balding lord of the East who was never affectionate with her. He only cared about money and he probably did not even care if he found out that mother was sleeping with uncle Atsuki._

_Women only meet people during events. We would dress up in beautiful kimono and someone would put powder and draw on our faces. _

_At the age of 16, i met a man who became my temptation. A man with dreamy blue eyes and long silver colored hair and skin as pale as snow. He was tall, with broad shoulder and voice that could make girls' knees turn to jellies. Lord Yamato was the son of Lord Nobunaga, the famous and highly respected Lord of the West. Lord Yamato's look was uncommon, it became something that shocked the masses when Lord Nobunaga married a foreign girl from a foreign land, who later died because of childbirth. Lord Nobunaga got married again with Lady Yamagumi, a lady 20 years younger than him._

_I felt like my cheeks grew hot when Lord Yamato approached me. We talked and talked, until it's midnight and everyone started to go home. That was when i fell in love with him for the first time. _

_He held my hand and gazed at my eyes. I could feel my stomach was grumbling at the sight of those clear blue eyes. My cheeks grew hot he whispered "I'll see you tomorrow, Lady Nakagawa" _

_My heartbeat was a lot faster when i heard that Lord Yamato would be staying with us until he settled with his father's business. _

_We saw each other everyday, and it his small touches that made my heart fluttered. At night, i would dream of taking off his kimono and my hands touching his broad shoulder and when that kimono dropped i would expected him to have that long throbbing penis that uncle Atsuki had, or perhaps bigger because he had blood of a foreigner._

Sarada knew exactly how it was like to desire over a man. She kept on imagining Konoha's nanadaime in her sleep and how it felt like on kissing him, having her hands hovering on his shoulder and his chest and then she imagined how his penis would look like, especially after that sparring session when she could feel the size of his private part.

She continued reading the book.

_Ever since i met Lord Yamato, my interest in sex grew bigger. I started to read books about it. Female sexuality was indeed something taboo, it existed but no one talked about it. It was written that a woman's pleasure point were an organ named clitoris and the hole where penis would enter named vagina . Clitoris could be touched and felt by one's finger. At night, when no one was around i tried to touch mine and it felt funny, it felt like a pool of sensation rushed to my genitalia. The sensation grew hotter when i started imagining Lord Yamato in my head. The sensation grew bigger and bigger until it reached certain point, the book called it "orgasm". I was sweating but it felt so good and i wouldn't mind doing it again. _

_That moment made Sarada curious at masturbation. She never had sex talk with her mother and the school, sex was merely a tool of seduction, not to please oneself. For ninja, it's a tool to finish the mission. Icha Icha Paradise perhaps became a best-seller at that moment because it was a taboo topic for people of Konoha, female sexual pleasure. _

That night was the first time for Sarada to touch herself. She was inside her room alone, the light was already turned off. She put aside her book into her desk near her bed. She covered herself with her blanket and proceeded to take off her panties, she could feel the softness of the bedsheet on her butt. She started to lick her finger and move it down to her sex. At first, she couldn't feel anything.

Sarada closed her eyes, imagining the blond hair, the mesmerizing blue eyes,and the cute whisker on his cheeks. His body on top of her, with his blue eyes gazing into hers dark eyes. A gentle whisper beside her ears and a kiss on her lips. She imagined that his body would be moderately muscular, and his warm hand touching her breast. Her hand touched her own breast while her finger finally found her clitoris, she could feel tingle when she touched it. She started to rub her clitoris gently. She felt tingle here and there. She blushed when she was imagining Nanadaime's finger went inside her fold and rubbed her pleasure "_button_". She felt a pool of delightful sensation. The feeling was like a rollercoaster that slowy going up, and up, and up and suddenly it went down very quick, giving her a waterfall of pleasure. She's all wet. The girl came for the first time. She just had a clitoral orgasm for the first time. She had bloomed into a young woman who understood female sexuality.

**Author's Note :**

**I really have nothing to say about this but it will be a lot about female sexuality and as expected, cheating/adultery. That might end up being a very uncomfortable topic for some people though. **

**Please review/comment some more for they are one of the reasons why i keep on writing!**

_Disclaimer : Naruto/Boruto Universe does not belong to me. Obviously. _


	2. Cherry Pop

**Chapter 2 : Cherry Pop **

"Sarada, you will have to seduce Mr. Takaoka in next month's mission. He likes his girl with dark long hair," Konohamaru's words shocked Sarada during their briefing for the next mission. He just said it in front of Boruto and Mitsuki as well. The plan was to collect proof of his dirty business and his money laundering. Takaoka was a private man but he could never resist a pretty young girl with East Asian features, the fair skin with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Wait! No! No! No!" Sarada's cheeks were red in embarrassment.

"Sarada, you're the only one who can do this!" Konohamaru scratched his head, there was no other kunoichi with that feature except Sarada.

"I never do honeypot mission before ..." Sarada was so embarrassed. The idea of doing honeypot mission gave her so much anxiety. _She's a virgin for God's sake! She never even dated before! What did she even know about seduction?!_

"Well, you will learn from Moegi sensei or Sumire! Sumire had done honeypot mission before and it went well!" Konohamaru insisted. Boruto and Mitsuki were only staring at those two. But, the legendary sannin's son pitied the Uchiha girl.

"Konohamaru-sensei! If Sarada can't perform the honeypot mission, i can do it!" Mitsuki's words surprised Konohamaru.

"Look!" Mitsuki transformed into Sarada, but with fuller bust and curvier body wearing a red kimono that's loose on the chest part, exposing the collarbones, the neck and the cleavage.

It surprised all of them. They had never seen Mitsuki used the transformation jutsu before.

"Mitsuki, but you're a boy! It has to be a girl doing it!" Konohamaru's cheeks were blushing red when he saw the cleavage of the girl. It's sexier sexualized Sarada. It made Sarada uncomfortable when her friend, even he's the weird one with lack of expression who transformed into sexualized version of her.

"It's no problem! I can do it, even to the most private matter!" Mitsuki came back to his normal self. A tall slender boy with long silver wavy hair with bluish tone. The term "_private mater_" caused Konohamaru to blush. The idea of having a boy transformed to a girl to possibly have sex with a man for a mission seemed incredibly foreign for Konohamaru.

"Whatever! Fine! Mitsuki, you'll take over if Sarada can't do it! Just make sure you don't mess up this time!" Konohamaru sighed before he dismissed the kids.

*

_Honeypot_.

The term caused Sarada to shiver. She couldn't help to think about seducing a man she didn't like for a mission. Possibly some old fat man and perhaps losing her virginity to that man. _Urgh! That's disgusting!_ She thought. She was so relieved when Mitsuki offered himself to be her replacement, even his transformation jutsu caused her discomfort.

She came home that night, opening that novel that was written by one of the legendary sannin, Jiraiya. She was so fixated to the novel. She read on her bed, while wearing her sleepwear.

_Icha Icha Paradise_

_Shizuka Nakagawa._

_I slept inside my room that night and i didn't close the window. I wanted to feel the night breeze and bathed in the moonlight while i was sleeping. _

_It was midnight when i heard a noise of someone climbing the tree. I sat up, i was afraid that a thief was trying to come inside my house and stole something. I quickly walked towards the window to close it off. But, it surprised me when i saw a man with silver hair in front of me. _

_"Lord Yamato, what are you doing here?" I asked him as i looked at his beautiful face and his clear blue eyes. I let him in first before i closed the window. He then kissed my lips, i could feel his lustful kiss ravaging my lips. At first, i hesitated. There's only one thing a man who snuck inside a girl's room, sex. _

_I tried to push him away. He stopped the kissing with his hands holding my hands. "You don't want it?" Lord Yamato asked me. But, when i saw his handsome face, i couldn't help but to kiss him back. He slowly pulled the string of off my kimono robe, exposing my nakedness. I covered my breasts with my hands, it was the first time i let a man see me naked. My heart beat faster. _

_ "Let go of your fear," Lord Yamato grabbed my arms and pushed them away from my breast. He groped my breast while kissing my lips. I helped him taking off of his kimono. I could see his body, a slender but muscular body. We continued it in the bed. He kissed every inch of my body, as if he was worshipping me. He then kissed my clitoris, his tongue was licking it, with his blue eyes staring at my face, while i was panting and moaning his name. He then spread my thighs, i couldn't stop looking at that pretty face of his. Lord Yamato then pushed himself inside of me, i could feel pain that slowly subsided into pleasure as he moved roughly, with his hand grabbing my breasts. He was moaning my name that excited me even more, his face was flushing and he was enjoying my body. I couldn't control the reaction of my body, i was overwhelmed with storm of pleasure, jolt of electricity that caused by back to arch and my body shook in ecstasy. He ejaculated inside of me and i fainted because of the sudden storm of pleasure i felt. _

That moment, Lord Yamato dated Lady Shizuka. He snuck into her room at night to caress her and made love to her. Taking her virginity.

The details of their first time made Sarada tingled for a bit. It was exactly how Sarada wanted her first time to be. Sarada would want her first time to be with someone she actually desired, just like Lady Shizuka with Lord Yamato. In her head, it came into her mind again, Nanadaime Naruto Uzumaki, smiling to her gently with his dashing blue eyes, that as warm as morning sun. _If only, if only, she could make love to him. _

*

It was another sparring day that led Sarada to the moment she had been waiting for. But, it was raining in the middle of the sparring and the closest place to dry themselves up was Nanadaime's old apartment.

The apartment looked very old. It had wooden floor and at some points it creaked when she walked on it. The bathroom was small too. She never expected Nanadaime's old apartment to be very small and ugly.

"You can learn to do ninja walk in this apartment," Nanadaime chuckled when he was joking with the young girl, referring to the creaking sound of the floor. Sarada laughed at his joke.

"Sarada, you can go first," Naruto said while taking off his cape, outer and throwing it to the table. He was sitting at the chair with plain white t-shirt and his regular pants.

Sarada turned on the shower to take bath. She was naked and in the middle of the shower, she imagined what if the man outside the bathroom would come in, wearing nothing and join in her in the shower. He approached her from back and gently touched her breast. Sarada touched herself in the shower, the thought of Nanadaime doing that to her made her really aroused.

After she finished bathing, she turned off the shower and dried herself with the tower. When she wanted to take her outfit from the pipe where people put their clothes on, she started to think what if this time she could just seduce the hokage to be her first. She cancelled touching her outfit and chose to come out of the shower wearing nothing but a small towel to cover her breasts and her butts. She wore nothing underneath. She let her hair down, long, black and straight and she chose not to wear her spectacles.

She opened the door of the bathroom. She saw Naruto was sitting on the chair and was busy with his note. She took a breath and walked towards him, she hugged him from the back.

"Sarada..." Naruto pushed her arms from his body. He stood up and his sounded annoyed. He stood up but didn't want to face her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. He could feel the softness of her body when she hugged him again. He could feel the texture of her towel. She wasn't wearing anything but a towel.

Sarada spun Naruto's body so she could see his face. She laid her head on her chest "Please be my first. I don't want no other. I want it to be Nanadaime!" She pleaded to him. The honeypot mission really put a strain to her, the idea of losing her virginity for a mission stressed her out. Her eyes looked like a puppy who pleaded for foods. Her lips looked like Sakura's, the one he wished to kiss when he was young. The sight already made his heart beat a lot faster. He hadn't felt such arousal in a very long time.

Naruto could feel her breasts were pressing on his stomach and he could clearly see the curve of her breasts from his point of view.

Her hand moved to his penis. Touching it. It was hard, slowly erecting. Naruto froze. No one had ever came to him in such proposition, aside from Hinata and they had not done it for a very long time. He was too busy with the job and Hinata was so preoccupied with her activities as a mother, a housewife and her newly found "_first lady of Konoha_" activities that included socializing with the rich and influential people of the fire country. With their children being older, she actually spared some time to socialize with the other wives of the rich and influential men of fire country aside from taking care of them. It felt like their marriage just became a partnership after so many years of marriage.

Sarada opened his pants, exposing his hard throbbing penis caused his underwear to create a tent in front of her. Naruto could see the blush in her cheeks when she saw his. He couldn't move. It's like she just put her under a freezing spell. But, he realized it's just his body reacting to the sight and the touch of the young flesh in front of him. Sarada slowly inserted her slender fingers inside his white colored cotton underwear, Sarada could feel the texture of his penis. She could feel the bulging vein and how it was wood hard.

"Sa ... rada" Naruto was muttering her name. He could feel tingle at his penis with the girl stroking it softly, radiating to his back and it went up. His cheeks were flushing pink. He could feel his heart beat even faster, hammering itself. He quickly grabbed Sarada's arm. The girl stopped moving.

"Sarada, do you really want to do it ?" Naruto asked her while panting because of the arousal she caused. Naruto's mind just went blank at that moment, he thought of nothing but sex with the young girl in front of him. _She was so pretty with her black long hair, her big doe eyes, her cute round face and her small lips! _

"Yes" she nodded. She couldn't believe that the Hokage would agree with her proposition. She couldn't believe that it would be the Hokage who would deflower her.

Naruto pulled the girl to stand up. He carried her bridal style and her towel fell to the floor, she was bare naked in the seventh hokage's arms. Then, Naruto put her on the bed. Then he took of his clothes, she could see his muscular body, she thought that he looked really good, especially for his age.

Sarada never felt that anxious in her life, there was a married man standing in front of her, naked, with erected penis and she was lying on the bed, frozen at the view and the sounds of lightning and rain worsen her anxiety. But, she knew she had wanted it. Her desire was speaking so strongly, despite the anxiety, she was so sure she wanted it.

Naruto put one of his knees on the bed. He looked big and manly from Sarada's point of view. The contour of his muscles still looked prominent, as if he was a young man, even his pelvic contour looked prominent and his private part was bigger than her imagination.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The hokage asked her one more time. Sarada, with cheeks as red as tomatoes, nodded. Without hesitation, the Hokage joined her on the bed, being on top of her. Sarada could feel that their skin was touching each other's. He then kissed her lips. Her eyes closed as the kiss warm and wet, while his bandaged arm touched her small breast. She felt like she was drowning in pleasure when his tongue was dancing inside her mouth. _Her first kiss! Her first kiss was with the Hokage! _

Sarada surrendered. She let the blond man do whatever he wanted to do to her. She trusted that he could make her feel good. The hokage trailed kisses from her neck to her nipple(that caused her to moan), to her belly, her pelvic bone, and then her vagina. She hadn't shaved, there was black hair down there and when she saw that Naruto saw that, she felt embarrassed once again. "I'm sorry, i haven't shaved," Naruto chuckled when he heard the young girl said it. Sarada thought that men would prefer bald vagina, just like the ones she saw in porn. "It's okay, i like it," Naruto smiled before pushing her thighs apart then slowly opening her folds and licked her clitoris. "Nanadaime!" Sarada gasped, moaning his name. She felt foreign sensation in her belly and seeing the Hokage licking her vagina gave her so much indescribable feeling. Her back arched because of what she experienced. Then Naruto put his finger inside of her crevice. She was whimpering because of the pain she experienced. "Do you want me to stop?" Naruto stopped licking her vagina and asked the young girl with flushing cheeks gently. "No," Sarada knew that she was going to feel pain. So, she didn't stop. "Okay," Naruto then put two fingers inside her vagina, rubbing its wall without trying to penetrate it deeper. The girl started to get used to it. Another finger and she felt more pain but she became even wetter when the pain subsided. Naruto was so slow and gentle to her. She couldn't ask for even better man for her first time. Someone she actually liked and desired who was gentle as well. "I'm ready ... i think," Sarada interrupted the man who was playing with his finger inside her vagina. Her body was shaking. She wanted it so badly. Naruto then kissed her with his hands caressing her breasts. It was a long foreplay.

"I'm going in," Naruto spread her thighs, exposing her pink crevice. Sarada could see that the Hokage was rock hard. He spit on his hand and rubbed it on her vagina for one last time to wet it more. Naruto grabbed her hips and slowly pushed himself inside of hers. It felt painful for her and it was only the tip. "Nanadaime!" She gasped his name. The man stopped moving for a while. "Sarada, are you okay?" Naruto asked the young girl. "It's painful but please go on," Sarada replied, she didn't want Naruto to lose his arousal just because she couldn't handle the pain. Naruto slowly pushed it inside while the young girl was clenching her teeth with her eyes closed, screaming. Hot tears rolled out of her eyes. It was very painful for her. Her hands were grasping the bed's sheet. "It's all in," Naruto said while looking at the young girl. It still felt painful for Sarada. "It will be fine," Naruto whispered and his body moved closer to Sarada's, his hand holding her head with his blue eyes gazing at her dark eyes, he softly kissed her lips. "You're so cute," He told her. He slowly moved his hips, the girl was whimpering in pain. Naruto could feel the warmth of her vagina and the pleasure that came from it. He hadn't felt such feeling for a very long time. He was drowning in pleasure, he tried to move as gentle as possible because he didn't want to cause even more pain for her. "Sarada, you feel so good!" Naruto kissed the girl once again before moving faster. Her hands were on his back, her nails were digging his skin because of the pain. Naruto could feel pleasure radiating from his crotch to his whole body. Sarada kissed the man back. The man definitely enjoyed her body and she could see it clearly. The pain slowly subsided though she still felt it but it wasn't as painful as it was. She realized that she just lose her virginity to Naruto Uzumaki, The Hokage, The Hero that brought peace to the village. And she pleased him. The man lost control of himself when he saw Sarada didn't look like she was in pain anymore. His thrusts were faster and harder. She was screaming "Nanadaime!" a lot. Naruto then pulled her body up, they were both in seating position, he hugged her while he was thrusting inside of hers. The girl couldn't help but to sink her nails deep into his skin. She felt both pain and an indescribable foreign sensation whenever the pushed himself unto her. "You're so beautiful!" Naruto kissed her lips before he went slower. He slowly leaned down on the bed while his hands were grabbing her hips, securing her to be on top of him. He was delighted to see a young flesh on top of him with her perky bosoms, her tight muscular abdominal muscles and the feeling of her bubble butt on his hands. "Do you want to try moving?" Naruto asked the young girl. She nodded, while she was trying to move her hips up and down. She did it slowly because she still felt pain on her crevice. Naruto tried to follow her slow rhythm, adjusting his movement to hers. But, he couldn't hold it anymore, the man grabbed her hips and moved her hips, he was then the one controlling the moment. She let out a soft mewl every time he penetrated her deeper. That foreign feeling became stronger, she felt it radiating to her belly in each of his thrust, then to her spine and then to her head. It was both pain and pleasure. Naruto then thrusted her harder, "Sarada ... Sarada," he was moaning her name before the feeling of pleasure radiated to her head, the man came inside her vagina. Sarada fell on top of his chest, she lost her virginity. She experienced sex for the first time. Naruto pulled out his limp penis out of her vagina, a white liquid poured out of her vagina._ It's Nanadaime's semen that was pouring out of her vagina!_ She blushed because of the excitement she had just felt.

They both laid together on the bed side by side. He let her lean on his chest, while he cuddled her. Sarada felt like it was a dream, she was being embraced by The Hokage, her crush since she was a child. She had just had sex with him. "How do you feel?" Naruto asked the young girl, his eyes were as blue as the sky, Sarada couldn't stop staring st them. "I'm ... i'm okay, it is not painful anymore," Sarada stuttered, her cheeks were still flushing pink. "That's good," Naruto smiled at her before he got out of the small bed. Sarada was so embarrassed when she saw the scratches she caused on the older man. "Nanadaime!" Sarada called his name, the man looked back at the naked girl who was sitting on his bed. "I'm sorry for the scratches," Sarada quickly stood up and walked to Naruto. Naruto tried to look back, he saw some of the red streaks on his shoulder. "It's okay, dattebayo!" Naruto told her while walking back to the bathroom. "Let me heal you, Nanadaime!" Sarada followed him. "Sure, after we bathe," Naruto suddenly carried her bridal style, causing the young girl's cheeks to be pink again. "Anyway, Sarada, when we're alone, please just call me Naruto," Naruto asked the young girl before he put her down and bathed with her.

It was the start of the affair. The affair that would cause both of them to be so drunk, that they forgot that it could severe the ties with other people whom they love.

**Author's Note :**

Sarada had always liked Naruto, and her obsession with him involved her desire to have him and she was too high in her teenage libido to even think about what could happen with her having an affair with The Hokage. In this story, Naruto's so frustrated with his job, and his marriage life, it became really boring, therefore when Sarada threw herself unto him, he found a new excitement even though deep inside his heart, he knew that it was wrong. But, the man couldn't help it.

I will feature more characters in the future and add the drama part more.

Thank you for the comments. Please review/comment some more for they are highly appreciated and the reason why i keep on writing!

_Disclaimer : Naruto/Boruto Universe does not belong to me. _


	3. Secret

**Chapter 3 : Secret **

Konoha in that era was so modern and so different compared to the previous era. With Naruto as The Hokage, the village prospered in term of economy and infrastructure but in his era, the cult of the old religion grew bigger and uncontrollable. The Gonchato worship affected a lot of people, it worshipped the old white dragon God that people believed would bring a new world to them. The extreme ones would wear white capes that cover their whole bodies with blood red dragon-shaped tattoo on their forehead. Naruto was a pretty lax Hokage when it came to giving permission for religion to flourish, the Gonchato religion had already huge amount of followers and there were a lot of Gonchato churches were built all around the Konoha. Some of the shinobis even followed the religion that believed in extreme punishment towards immorality, like burning the arm of those who stole. A lot of people were attracted to the religion, Lee himself was one of the Gonchato followers.

The chunnins had joint group training that day on the mountain for their Jounin exam. There were Iwabe, Denki, Iwabe, Inojin, Shikadai, Chocho, Sumire, Sarada, Wasabi, and Namida.

Metal proudly showed that he got himself of a Gonchato tattoo on his forehead. "I'm a Gonchato follower now!" Metal pushed his bangs up to show his friends the dragon tattoo, still red and swollen because it was new.

"Wow, i didn't expect that you'd join that white cape people religion," Inojin said to Metal. "Gonchato is more than just white cape people! Gonchato is a beautiful religion that believes in the harmony of life!" Metal defended his religion. Inojin didn't really listen to the boy's explanation about Gonchato. The blonde haired boy quickly walked away from them.

"Where is Boruto?" Inojin asked Sarada and Mitsuki. "He's busy training with Sasuke-san," Mitsuki answered. "What a drag! He can just ditch joint training and do it privately with Sasuke-san?" Shikadai added. "Guess being a Hokage's son gives you more privilege," Inojin commented shrugging his shoulder. "Sarada? How about you? Why aren't you training with Nanadaime instead of with us?" Shikadai asked the young girl. The word "Nanadaime" caused her memory ran wild again. She kept on remembering her "time" with The Hokage she had yesterday. "Oh, i'm going to see Nanadaime this evening," Sarada answered with a sheepish smile.

They trained at the mountain until 3 PM before going down back to the village and spend their leisure time.

*

The girls were hanging out at the coffee shop it was a sunny day and the sun shone right through the window to their seating place. It was 4 PM on Monday, so it wasn't that crowded at the coffee shop. The smell of the coffee brewing was pleasant to their noses.

Sumire, Sarada, Cho Cho, Wasabi and Namida were enjoying the brownies and the coffee from the shop. They ordered a brownies that being cut into four pieces for each of them. "This is so delicious!" Chocho's eyes sparkled in delight at the taste of the brownies inside her mouth. "Hey, Namida, how was your date with Denki? Did he buy you a lot of thing during your dates?" Namida's cheeks flushed at the question from Chocho. The petite girl could be seen wearing a new pair of pearl earrings with crystal embellished platina bows on top of the pearls. "Umm ... he bought me a set of jewelry though ...," Namida answered Chocho but her attention was already on someone's else who was walking by the window, a pale boy with silver hair with bluish hue. He was then a tall slender man with porcelain skin, still wearing his favorite kind of fashion, a pale colored kimono top.

"Mitsuki is pretty handsome these days," Sumire suddenly commented while she was slurping her ice coffee from the purple tumblr. "Are you diverting your target from Boruto to Mitsuki?" Chocho teased the purple haired girl, she suddenly blushed when the hokage's son's name was mentioned. "No!no!no!" She nervously replied the bigger girl.

"I still think Boruto's the handsomest one from all of the boys in our class, i'm going to have a date with him after he came back from training with Uchiha-san," Sumire explained, but, she kept on being teased by the bigger girl about the factuality of the so-called date. "I personally think that Inojin's the most handsome one out of all of our friends, he's tall, his eyes are clear blue and his skin is so soft," Wasabi interrupted the purple haired kunoichi. "Shikadai is also becomes pretty handsome too, he's tall and i don't know ... macho?" Wasabi added. "I didn't expect that you would actually pay a lot of attention to the boys," Chocho commented while eating another piece of the brownies. "Well, how about you ,Sarada? Who do you think is the hottest among the boys?" Chocho nudged the raven haired girl.

"Hmm ... i don't know ... Boruto perhaps?" Sarada never liked boys, she never found her fellow male friends attractive, not single one of them. She always liked men, older men. She answered Boruto because he reminded her of actual crush, the Hokage himself. Of course, he was his son. The same blonde hair, the same blue eyes and the same whisker but Boruto's boyish charm was far from interesting for Sarada herself. The girls liked him, he was loud, fun, a good talker and he knew everyone in Konoha and a lot of people outside Konoha too. He was like a younger Naruto but he lacked of charm that the Hokage had, the maturity, the charm of a man, the sweetness in his voice and wiseness in his words.

"Do you like him?" Sumire's playful tone suddenly changed into serious tone. Every girl knew that Sumire had a crush on Boruto and when that girl wanted something, she would achieve it. The girl's purple eyes were gazing straight to Sarada's dark eyes. "Well, not really. I only consider him as a friend, nothing more, i don't really think about dating," Sarada answered Sumire, looking uninterested about the topic.

Suddenly Sarada's mobile phone rang. It was the Hokage. It was almost a year since Sarada was working as the Hokage's trainee.

"Sarada, could you please come to the office? There are some paper works that i had to send tomorrow," His voice sounded really exhausted. Sarada could never refuse Naruto's request, especially when he seemed to be incredibly tired.

The raven haired girl stood up and waved goodbye to the girls before quickly running to the Hokage's office. When the seventeen years old girl arrived there, the Hokage's office, she saw that there were piles of papers everywhere in the office and an exhausted Hokage behind the desk, lying his head on top of the desk unconsciously.

"Nanadaime-san, are you alright?" The girl rushed to the desk and tapped the blond man's shoulder. "Sarada, can you please help me with the paper work? I haven't slept for 2 days and i think even Kurama wouldn't even want to lend me its chakra at this moment," the Hokage's under-eyes were really dark and his skin looked really dull. "Okay, Nanadaime-san, you should sleep on the couch" Sarada looked worried that she moved the papers away from the couch and then followed by the Hokage throwing himself to the couch and slept on it. When she saw him sleeping, she remembered the previous day with him, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. But, she refused to sink into that thoughts and started to work.

Sarada did a lot of his paperworks. Sometimes with the amount of paperwork that Naruto had to do, she sometimes reconsidered her dream of being a Hokage. But, she shook her head, she shouldn't think that way. She had been dreaming of becoming a Hokage since she was a child, she shouldn't just throw away that dream.

The girl sighed. When Sarada was done with most of the paperworks, the sky was already dark, she looked at the clock and it was 11:16 PM. "Nanadaime-san, it's really late already and i'm already done with most of the paperwork. Do you want to go home?" The young girl tapped the shoulder of the sleeping man, waking him up. Naruto sat up while yawning. He rubbed his eye and he saw the raven haired teen girl in front of him. "Sarada, what time is it?" The hokage asked, still with his eyes swollen. "It's eleven o'clock at night already," The girl answered. "Have you eaten yet?" The seventh asked the young girl. Before she spoke up, her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten much since that single tiny bite of the brownies at the coffee shop.

"Come on, let's eat at the new izakaya," The older man stood up and walked beside the young girl, his bandaged arm was behind her back, guiding her to the door of his office room and opened it for her and him.

The blond man and the young girl walked through the empty Hokage office hall, Naruto whispered to the young girl "Sarada, could you please keep our _activity_ a secret?" Her memory came back again about their _activity_ the day before. His words made her sad. She knew that Naruto definitely thought the same with her, what they had done the previous day was wrong. The possibility that the Hokage wouldn't touch her anymore made her sad as well. But, she realized she had to come back to the realization that he's a married man with two kids and he's The Hokage. He had an image that he had to portray to the public. "Yes," Sarada nodded with sadness in her eyes. "Thank you," Naruto gazed at her with his tired eyes.

It was a new Izakaya near the office, a small one that stayed opened at midnight. The owner was a man in his thirties, younger than Naruto. Naruto often ate there after work. When no one was around and only he was the one staying late at the office. Both of them were eating and and Naruto kept on drinking sake until his face was flushing red and he almost fell asleep on the izakaya table. It was the first time for Sarada to see the mighty Nanadaime lost control, had his cheeks flushed in red color because of the liquor.

"Sarada, you look cute with that red glasses," He pointed Sarada's glasses and put his big hand on her shoulder. His hand was big and warm. Her face was blushing at the sight of drunken Hokage and her body was shaking because of his weight.

Suddenly Naruto fell on her shoulder, he was not fully conscious at that time. Sarada could feel his broad shoulder and his chest touching hers. Her heart felt like it was hammering her chest.

Sarada quickly pushed the Hokage away from her body but held his shoulder still with her hands on his arms. Sarada quickly put some cash out of her wallet and paid for the foods while quickly carrying Naruto out of the Izakaya. "Sarada, let's just walk to my old apartment, it's closer than having to send me home," Naruto was muttering in his drunkeness.

_His apartment. His own apartment. You're going to be alone with the hokage again! Don't you want to experience sex again with him? That big dick hammering your little pussy? _

The idea of what could happen between them again made Sarada's cheeks flushed as well.

_Nothing's going to happen this time! I'm just sending him home! _

But, Sarada complied to what The Hokage had asked her to. She walked Naruto to his old apartment. The apartment with creaking floor, the place where she lost her virginity with the same man on her shoulder.

Sarada shook her head. She couldn't be having pervy thoughts about The Hokage. One encounter was untraceable but it could be dangerous to do it more.

_But, you desire it, don't you?_

The thoughts put red flush on her cheeks. Sarada then put Naruto on his bed. He wasn't conscious when she put him on his bed. With his eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened, his hand pulled the young girl's arm and caused her to fall on the bed. She was on the same bed with The Hokage. Without any notice, he hugged her from the back,as if she was a bolster.

Her heartbeat went fast, really fast. Her back could literally feel the texture of pectoralis muscles, with his arm on top of hers, she could feel his hard biceps and triceps, and her buttock was touching his crotch.

_What am i supposed to do? _

Sarada froze. It's like she couldn't control her body anymore. While Naruto's hug became even tighter, his chin was touching her bare shoulder and she could feel his lips on her ear.

All Sarada could think of was pervert thoughts of yesterday afternoon, when he ravaged her body like Lord Yamato to Lady Shizuka.

_No!No!No! I have to get out of here!_

Sarada tried to break from Naruto's hug but she couldn't, his hug was tighter that it was. The anxiety, the arousal, she felt like she was going to melt like a burnt candle. When Sarada turned her head back to see Naruto's face, his lips were touching hers while his eyes were closed.

Sarada felt that her body was burning. She kissed him back, moving her lips to chew his. But, in a minute, Naruto let go of his kiss and his hug. He turned his body around, his face facing the other side, no longer Sarada's face. He drifted off to sleep.

Sarada was panting so hard. It was a lot of emotion to digest for her.

_He wants you. The Hokage wants you. Your beloved Nanadaime wants you. Sleeping beside him isn't a sin._

Sarada let go of her doubt, she chose to follow her desire. The girl slept on the same bed with Naruto.

*

The sun shone brightly in the morning, it seeped through the curtain and the light hit the blond man's face, waking him up. When he woke up, he saw a young girl sleeping next to him, still wearing her working outfit and he was also still wearing his working outfit.

He remembered nothing after the Izakaya. He remembered he asked Sarada to take him to his apartment. With his children being very active on their own and Hinata having an event outside the village, he found no reason to come home.

Naruto sat up and gazed the young girl's face who was sleeping beside him. Such a peaceful look, a look of someone who hadn't seen the cruelty of the world.

At the same time that face reminded him of how low he had sunk. _A fucking cheater_. He just betrayed his wife, a woman who gave him the life that he had dreamed of since he was a child. The feeling suffocated him, his chest felt really tight.

_It's not your fault. You're just doing a favor to Sarada. The girl asked for it. It's an honor for her to sleep with The Hokage._

No. Naruto knew it was wrong. But, another thought came into his mind.

_Your marriage is no longer a marriage. Hinata doesn't even feel anything anymore when you touch her. It's already a broken marriage_.

Naruto remembered how most nights when they were together, it was either bland sex where Hinata didn't even care to try anymore and just lie there like a starfish or them sleeping in the different rooms. Ever since he became a Hokage, Hinata would prefer to sleep in Himawari's room because Naruto almost always came home late. Past two years, whenever he had time to sleep with Hinata, it's always the bland sex. Nothing special. It's always boring. Then, they did not even do it anymore for almost eight months.

Then, there she was, with her supple skin, her long raven hair, her doe black eyes, her perky breasts and her firm butt and her youth, came unto him. Offering herself, her virginity to a bored exhausted old man he was. It's like she lighted up the fire in him, the youthful excitement that had already gone for long came back again. Life felt so much more exciting and after that one sexual encounter, he craved for that encounter more. Even though he knew that it was wrong.

_You need this. It's okay. As long no one finds out, it will be okay._

He told himself, reassuring how he needed the encounter to make his life felt less cold and empty.

"Nanadaime ...," the girl beside him woke up, the sun lighted her skin. She was blushing when she saw the old man was sitting beside her. Out of panic, she sat up and trying to leave the bed but Naruto pulled her hand and she fell on top of him.

"Don't leave ..." He hugged her, the girl smelled like lavender. It calmed him. It's only morning but her heart beat fast again, her chest was touching his chest and she could feel the texture of his pectoralis muscles. He kissed her lips again. Sarada's eyes widened in surprise. _The man wanted her. Naruto wanted her! _

She surrendered to her desire, she closed her eyes and kissed him back, she slipped her tongue inside his, moving it following her instinct. Their tongues were touching each other's. Sarada slowly became wet and she could feel the man's boner below him. But, suddenly, he broke the kiss between them. His lips were wet with saliva and she couldn't stop looking at them, wanting to kiss them again.

"It's six thirty, i need to prepare myself to go back to the office and you have to go back home before Sakura's looking for you," Naruto told the young girl before leaving the bed.

"Nanadaime ...," Sarada, still with her flushed cheeks pulled Naruto's top. The man turned his head back. "Can i ... can i ... at least take a bath here with you?" Sarada stuttered with her words. She gulped down her saliva. "I'd love to but Sakura will worry about you if you don't come back home soon," He smiled at her. "Okay," She said in her disappointment.

*

Home, office, events, office, home. Home, office, events, office, home. Home, events, events, office, home. It's always the same routine that Naruto had to pull off every single day. There's always tons of paperworks, new jounins to train, new place openings, meeting up with "powerful" people, and lack of sleep.

Even with that amount of Chakra, he's still too exhausted, he didn't even have the energy to create more shadow clones for everything needed, he had to sacrifice the time for his family for his job. Sometimes he questioned whether it's the job that he wanted or not.

_You should be grateful! _

He had dreamed of being a Hokage since he was a child and then he's a Hokage with a beautiful wife and two amazing children but somehow he's frustrated even with everything he had. But ,he couldn't take holiday, he's The Hokage, he had to finish the job by himself.

That night, Naruto came home. Hinata told him that she'd be home that night. There would be only two of them that night.

"I'm home," The blond man said when he opened the door. Hinata was in the kitchen, preparing her home-cooked pork ramen for her husband, his favorite.

"Welcome home," His wife replied. She was wearing a white comfy sweater and a bermuda short.

Naruto took off his shoes and walked right to the dining room, he sat on the chair and leaned there, closed his eyes and massaged his nose bridge.

Hinata put a bowl of ramen in front of the man. While she put another bowl of ramen on her side.

"Itadakimasu*!" She sat down and used her chopstick and spoon to eat the ramen.

"Itadakimasu," Naruto picked the spoon and slurped the ramen's broth before eating the ramen noodle with the chopstick.

They just ate there with silence between them. No conversation, as if they were just working partner, nothing more. Naruto didn't talk about work because it just exhausted him even more to bring work to home and Hinata didn't talk about her events because it made her feel guilty to talk about her having fun while her husband's working his ass off to the point of exhaustion.

Naruto bathed after he finished eating and he immediately went to bed. Hinata was already on the bed that night, lying down, reading a book while wearing a babydoll sleepwear. He lied beside his wife on the bed. He hugged her from beside. "Hinata, do you want to do it tonight?" Naruto asked his wife. Perhaps, he wouldn't try to mess around with Sarada anymore if the sex wasn't as bland as it was. "Aren't you tired?" Hinata looked worried at her husband. "I miss having sex with my wife," Naruto hugged his wife and kissed her shoulder. "Okay then," She put the book to the desk and took of her panties. She leaned on the bed while Naruto kissed her lips and traced the kisses down to her collarbone while his hands were groping her big breasts. Naruto's dick grew hard. Hinata pulled down the string of her baby doll, exposing her large breasts. Naruto licked her wife's nipples, she let out a soft mewl. "You can put it in, Naruto," Hinata told her husband. Naruto then put his dick inside hers. Her response was as expected, she would just lay there, while Naruto's pounding her. Her lavender eyes would just gaze to his face with a sweet little smile on her face while her husband was panting and moaning her name. It irritated Naruto to see his wife unchanging expression, he fel on top of her, his chest touching her soft breasts and his face facing the pillow so he didn't have to see the same unchanging grin while he was pounding his wife in the missionary position.

_It's different when it was with Sarada, right? She's a young flesh full of fire and excitement! _

Naruto came when the thought of a raven haired young girl moaning, panting "Nanadaime!" with her flushed face. He completely fell limp on top of his wife. Hinata pushed Naruto's body away from her, her husband then moved aside from his position and lied down beside her while she quickly ran to the bathroom to clean herself.

That night, he chose that he would let himself fall into his desire, the teenager with raven hair and doe eyes.

_It will be okay. As long no one knows. _

**Author's Note :**

Izakaya : a type of Japanese bar in which a variety of small, typically inexpensive, dishes and snacks are served to accompany the alcoholic drinks.

Itadakimasu : common Japanese phrase used before eating a meal. Literally, it means "I humbly receive" and is often used to thank someone for the meal.

Thank you very much for the comments! Especially to KisuneAyakashi who reminded me to write down from Naruto's point of view!

Next chapter i will definitely feature more characters!

Please comment/review some more for they are the reason why i keep on writing!


	4. Honey Pot

**Chapter 4 : Honey Pot**

That evening, Sakura went inside Sarada's bed room. Sometimes she would check whether the room would be clean enough. That day, the room was clean enough. Sakura rarely checked on Sarada's drawer but that day, she randomly pulled one of the drawers and found a shocking book inside of it.

She waited for Sarada to come home that day, in her room. "I'm home!" Sarada said while taking off her shoes and quickly ran to her bedroom. She saw her mother sitting on the bed with a book beside her.

"Sarada! Can you explain to me why do you have this book inside your drawer?" Sakura grabbed the book and showed it to her daughter's face. Sarada walked fast and grabbed the book and pulled it off of Sakura's hand.

"That's my Icha Icha Paradise! I am old enough to understand about it!" Sarada put the book inside the drawer. "Hey! Sarada! You shouldn't yell towards your mother!" Sakura stood up and yelled at the young girl. "What are you doing inside my room, checking on my drawer and such?!?" Sarada replied her mother with higher pitch. "Why are so scared of if there's nothing wrong inside your room?" Sakura yelled to her daughter, both of them were facing each other's faces. She grew up taller than her mother, with body more muscular and bigger than her mother, her eyes were round like Sakura but dark and they were staring into her mother's green eyes. "I'm not scared, it's just i don't like that you're going through my things!i'm not a child anymore!" Sarada looked very irritated. She's so afraid that Sakura would find the contraceptions she had bought and kept secretly in the drawer inside her wardrobe. They were pills, condoms and pregnancy test kit. Ever since she had sex with Naruto, she became so afraid of pregnancy. She practically bought everything out of panic. She drank the morning-after pill and she learned to drink birth control pills so she wouldn't get pregnant if one day, they would have sex again. The Hokage wanted her and she liked him, so much. She wouldn't let go of such chance.

"If you're an adult, you will learn not to yell when things don't go your way," Sakura sighed with her hands on her waist. "Sit down, let's talk like two adults," Sakura sat down on the bed and tapped the empty site beside her on the bed. Sarada sat down and gazed at her mother's face. "I know that you're curious about sex but reading from Icha Icha Paradise won't teach you the right thing about love and sex," Sakura grabbed her daughter's hand. "Are you dating anyone right now?" Sakura looked right to her daughter's eyes.

_Yes. I had just slept with a married man._

"Do you currently like or date anyone right now, is that the reason why you start to read such book?" Sakura's eyes were staring right into her daughter's dark eyes.

_Yes. I like Naruto Uzumaki._

"Um ..." Sarada's heart beat faster. Her cheeks were blushing pink. "I see .. you're currently crushing on someone right now ... may i know who is the lucky boy?" Sakura could see right through Sarada. _Boy_. The girl felt a pang of guilt when her mother said the word. The girl couldn't exactly lie to her mother. But, she couldn't tell her mother. It's impossible to do so. She couldn't just tell her mother that she liked a married man with two kids.

"I see ... you're not ready to tell me yet," her mother's voice sounded warm and soothing. That made Sarada felt even more guilty to hear her saying it with such calm manner. "When i had sex for the first time ... it was with your father and sex was painful because both of us were virgins ... it's unlike what's being written in Icha Icha Paradise where the girl immediately had orgasm during her first time... it's _awkward_ and it took some time for us to find our rhythm," Sarada was surprised that her mother would talk about sex to her. "We didn't use contraception because we wanted to have a baby as soon as possible, because your father's goal used to be to revive the Uchiha clan," Sakura chuckled. "Well, of course you got it from the academy that sex could lead to pregnancy. I, myself would prefer to keep my virginity intact until marriage but if you kids these days think differently, i leave it to you, but, please use contraception it you want to do it and if your partner's not healthy down there, it could lead to sexually transmitted disease and some of them are incurable," Sakura stood up and walked to the door. "Come, let me show you the book i made about contraception which i used to use to teach kids at the academy," It felt so awkward for Sarada. She knew it already yet her _dumb self_ had sex with Naruto without protection. Then, Sakura showed every single contraception available in the world and even told Sarada about the simplest one, pull out and this _dumb girl_ even let The Hokage ejaculated inside of hers.

"Whoever the lucky boy is, please don't be reckless about it, okay?" Sakura told her daughter with warmth in her tone. Sarada nodded and she quickly came back to her bedroom. Locking her bedroom's door. She exhaled while leaning at the door of her bedroom, knowing that she still managed to keep her secret intact. She couldn't imagine what her parents would do if they found out that their best friend was fucking their daughter.

Sarada's phone suddenly rang, signing that there was a text message. When Sarada looked it up, it was Naruto.

_Sarada. Don't forget our training tomorrow. _

The girl read it in Naruto's voice. The fact that she was going to meet Naruto tomorrow got her all excited. Suddenly, the girl was grinning excessively. She was rolling on her bed with ideas in her head.

They would spar and then later on, they'd probably spend another moment in his apartment again. Another private moment with The Hokage, all for herself.

*

The next morning, Sarada dressed up in a red mini overall and scarf on her neck. She blowdried her hair and she put on contact lens and a lipgloss. She had a brunch appointment with Chocho. The girls were eating at the burger spot. Sarada kept on looking at the sky through the window when both of them were waiting for their burgers.

"Hey! Earth to Sarada! What are you daydreaming of?" Chocho clapped her hands in front the girl, causing the Uchiha to wake up from her daydreaming.

"Is it a boy? Are you currently falling in love with a boy?" Chocho asked her with glistening curiosity in her eyes. Sarada immediately blushed, her cheeks went pink while she was waving her hand saying "No!No!No!"

_It was a man who as as old as her father._

"Your cheeks are all red! Sarada, it's futile for you to lie!" Chocho teased the girl in front of her. "Let's see ... if none of our friends interests you ... it must be ... Ichigo sensei?" Chocho guessed. Sarada felt relief when Chocho guessed Ichigo. The new teacher came from the land of the wind, a jounin with amber colored hair and dark purple eyes. He was a tall muscular man with tanned skin. He had strong sharp jaw and he had sharp eyes. All the girls fawned over him and he was the youngest from all of their teachers. Sarada didn't answer. It was safer to let Chocho guess that it was Ichigo instead of other person. She was saved from the conversation by the burgers that were being carried on the tray by the waiters.

"Chocho, have you ever done a honeypot mission?" Sarada diverted the topic immediately. "Once," Chocho said while opening the paper of the burger. "How was it?" Sarada asked with curiosity. She always thought that honeypot mission would include being disgustingly touched by an old man. "It was ... _eeeew_," Chocho was shivering. "My target was an ugly bald old man who was a drug dealer and he liked thick girl like me, i was lucky that Inojin and Shikadai managed to capture the man before he tried to kiss me, the worst i experienced was him groping my breasts," When Sarada heard that, it sent chills down to her spine. She could imagine herself being groped by such pervert. It would feel like being violated. "Well, i would definitely avoid such missions if i could but there was no one who could replace me," Chocho said that while she was eating her burger. "But, with uncle Sai being the head shinobi, he seemed to favor "soft" ways to catch criminals," She slurped the soda she ordered. In Nanadaime's era, it's obvious how everything was being done in the gentlest ways possible or the ways that were definitely far from brutal violence. Sarada remembered how Sumire could go back to school even after the chaos she created with Nue. He really was the "kind" Hokage or the "too kind" Hokage. Honeypotting wasn't a technique before Nanadaime's era but it became a popular technique in Nanadaime's era. It successfully trapped people into committing their own crimes even without the force of brutal violence. They weren't taught much about seduction when they were little but since the success rate of the practice went up a lot, the older jounins were required to teach the younger shinobis and kunoichis to be able to do seduction technique. It even became an optional part of their curriculum due to the high success rate and the lack of damage caused by it. Ero Jutsu of Sexy Jutsu became something that has to be able do be done by jounins. Simply, because one of human's primal instinct is sex and when it came to gaining information, ero jutsu was very effective. Honeypot technique taught the ninja to learn to understand their target's type and then transform to that type by using ero jutsu. But, of course, it would be preferable for the ninja to originally look like the target's type because staying in ero jutsu form would need them to concentrate and waste their chakra.

Due to the increasing practice of honeypot or seduction technique, even team 5 and team 15 had to switch members. They need both boy(s) and girl(s) in the group. So, team 5 consisted of Iwabe, Namida and Wasabi while Team 15 consisted of Metal, Sumire, and Denki.

Sarada thought differently. She thought that such practice would cause emotional damage to the kunoichi/shinobi who practiced the honeypot technique. For some missions, it even required the kunoichi/shinobi to play as the target's lover for a quite some time. She knew that some even slept with their targets for the sake of gaining informations.

There wasn't such thing happening in the previous era, especially her mother's era. But, her mother specifically told her that Naruto himself was an expert when it came to practice ero jutsu/sexy jutsu. But, Sakura told her than of she never knew of ninja her era using honeypot technique for the missions. Naruto used it simply for diversion and his ero jutsu was often mixed with his clone jutsu, which made it a quite powerful diversion. Sakura even told her that it was effective in diverting the Goddess Kaguya's attention.

After the whole honeypot conversation she had with Chocho, Sarada came to the sparring field to meet Naruto. The sky was already orange when she arrived at the sparring field.

Sarada was standing in the middle of the filed until a kunai was flying from her back, she managed to dodge it and the kunai pierced the tree in front of her.

"Sarada-chan," She saw The Hokage with orange jacket standing there waving his hand then walked to her side. The sight of the man caused her to blush but she reminded herself that she had to practice that day, really practice, she's not there to do some lewd stuff with the Hokage.

They were sparring like usual and that day Naruto taught her to do clone jutsu, which she managed to do flawlessly for four clones, with stable chakra and as usual, he would ask her to fight him.

She was a fine kunoichi, even for Naruto's standard. Her sharingan and katon definitely helped. But, with the amount of skin touching during the sparring the day, The Hokage felt aroused. It was unusual for him to be aroused just by a young girl's skin touching his and the sight of a pretty girl with red doe eyes and young tight body. But, it all came back to the memory he had with the young girl. He purposely fell on the ground, taking the girl with her. She was on top of him. He could feel her breasts and looked at the red eyes that slowly turned black and cheeks that slowly appear pink in front of him.

"Nanadaime, i'm sorry," Sarada quickly sat up. But, Naruto's hands were grabbing her wrists. She could feel his growing boner.

"In one minute, i'll hide myself and four of my clones in different places. But, not far from here, you'll have to find them," Naruto said before letting go of the girl's wrists. Naruto quickly disappeared after both of them stood up.

Sarada found his first clone hiding on the tree, it simply disappeared when she found it. The second one on the back of a building. The third one at the river and the fourth one at the Izakaya. Then, the real one. She knew where it would definitely be.

Sarada jumped at the tree near the apartment. Her heart beat faster when she reached the branch of the tree, she peeked at the apartment's window. There he was, wearing a white t-shirt and his pants, sitting on the chair, while gazing outside the window. Sarada knew that his eyes spotted her presence. He grinned when he saw Sarada.

He opened the window and moved his index finger with his blue eyes gazing at her spot, indicating that he's calling Sarada to come there.

_Does that mean that she would do it again with him? _Her cheeks were flushing red while her heart was hammering her chest out.

_Do it, Sarada! You know you want it! And he wants you!_

The thought in her head caused her to move and jumped to the window from the branch. She entered Naruto's bedroom once more.

"You've done it!" Naruto closed the window and the curtain. There were only two of them in that room. She stood there, frozen with head filled with sexual thoughts.

Naruto suddenly kissed the young girl. She could smell his masculine scent and his hand roamed to her ass, causing her to gasp. "Nanadaime ... is this really okay?" Sarada broke their kiss. "Call me Naruto, Sarada," He suddenly carried her up bridal style and threw her to the bed. He took off his t-shirt and his pants, leaving him with nothing. Sarada could see the man's body, muscular arms, chest, defined abdominal muscles, and his proud and erect penis. He then moved to the bed, kissed the young girl's lips, ravaging it like a hungry lion. He then pulled off the girl's scarf, throwing it on the floor, then he kissed the girl's neck, causing her to growl. His hand pulled the zipper of her outfit, exposing her tube top. "Naruto-san, it's okay, let me remove everything myself," Sarada held his hand, indicating that he should stop. The girl then undressed herself, exposing her body, her perky breasts, her muscular body and her firm buttocks. Naruto lost his control and kissed the girl's breast while his other hand was groping her other breasts, the girl let out a soft growl. When the young girl touched the tip of his penis, it sent a jolt of electricity to his spine. He stopped kissing her breast and he was panting her name "Sarada, please don't stop." Sarada suddenly had the initiative to go down on him, she pushed the man's body, causing him to lay on his back. The girl then licked the tip of his penis before putting it inside her mouth. "Akh! Sarada!" Naruto grabbed the girl's black hair while enjoying the pleasure from the crevice of her mouth and the texture of her tongue. Such an innocent face. She tried to put it all inside her mouth, going through her throat but the girl coughed later on, causing her to stop putting in inside her mouth. "It's okay, you don't have to force yourself," Naruto took pleasure from the girl's innocence. He then took initiative again to be on top of the girl, kissing her with his finger playing with her pleasure button, and the other two fingers coming inside her inner crevice, stroking its walls. Sarada was shaking because of the sensation it caused. "I ... it's ... feels like i'm feeling everything all at once," Sarada was panting hard. She became incredibly wet in such short time. She liked him so much. Naruto enjoyed seeing the girl became all flustered in all the emotions. "Sarada, i'm going to put it in now," Naruto spread her thighs and penetrated the girl. She was really tight, the girl was squirming when he put it in with her eyes fixated to process of his shaft going inside of hers. He then tried to move his hips, slowly, gently. Sarada closed her eyes and squirmed, holding her voice with her hands grabbing the bed sheet, she felt everything at once, both pain and pleasure. More to the pain side.

When Naruto saw the young girl's flushing face, suddenly Hinata's face came into his mind. The lavender colored eyes and the dark blue hair and the soft smile. Naruto felt a pang of guilt in his chest and his breath went rapid. But, when Sarada's face came back in from of him, a young girl with her eyes closed and flushed cheeks moaning his name "Naruto-san ... " ,the guilt disappeared.

_It's okay. As long we're discreet it's going to be fine. _

Naruto kept on thrusting the young girl, with all of his desire, he was rough. The girl kept on panting and moaning his name with her fingers digging into his arms. She was so arousing with her lids half closed and her mouth gaping.

Naruto then pulled out and turned the girl's body around. He then ordered her to be on all-four position. Sarada complied. He then moved his fingers while panting to create one clone jutsu in front of her. One naked Naruto clone appeared in front of Sarada, his dick was erected in front of her face. "Suck," Naruto commanded the young girl with stern dominating tone. Sarada obeyed and started to grab the clone's dick and put it inside her mouth.

She never expected The Hokage would be so kinky. Sarada then tried to do it enthusiastically. Like it was in porn. Bobbing her head slowly, while the real Naruto stroked his own dick so it'd be as hard as wood again. When she was licking and bobbing her head on the clone's dick, Naruto penetrated the girl's vagina from the back, causing the girl to mewl. He was pounding her while looking at the sight of the young Uchiha giving fellatio to the clone. Suddenly, the girl let out a soft growl and she stopped giving head to the clone. "Naruto-san! Naruto-san!" She kept on screaming his name while her body's shaking. She was going to come. Naruto then let go of his shadow clone while pounding her even faster with his hand on her shoulder. Sarada felt jolt of pleasure, radiating from her opening, to her spine, her head, her whole body. _A release_. Her eyes turned blood red, the overwhelming orgasmic sensation activated her sharingan. It was a mind-blowing orgasm.

Naruto pulled out once she came due to the fear of pregnancy. Sarada fell on her chest on the bed. He didn't even remember when the last time Hinata looked like she was agressive to him. Naruto thought that sex lost its meaning when it just became a routine. Naruto ended up stroking his own penis and spurted his semen on top of her buttock.

Naruto quickly took two sheets of tissue from the desk near the bed and wiped the semen off of the panting girl's buttock. Sarada turned her body and leaned on her back, she was staring at the wall while panting with her eyes still red. Her chest was moving up and down and her body was glistened in sweat. Her cheeks were still flushed and her hands were reaching Naruto's arms. Naruto then moved to her side, he was amused at the sight of her sharingan, he gently kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Sarada," He said while leaning beside him and let the girl snuggled on his chest. Sarada was mesmerized at the sight of the handsome Hokage, wearing nothing and sweating with his flushed face.

_You want to be with him, don't you? Doing the boyfriend-girlfriend thing with him? _

Another voice came inside her head. She knew the answer of the question. _Yes. She wanted to. She fell in love with him._

**Author's Note :**

Thank you very much for KitsuneAyakashi for the comment(and ideas)! I will definitely feature Sasuke in later chapters! Dear guest, no, Hinata's not cheating on Naruto. She still loves him and there will be chapter(s) with Hinata's perspective. Eighteen years of marriage can be complicated. It will be told in the story though, later on.

In this fic, Sasuke's definitely still doing the whole mission-outside-Konoha thing, along with Boruto.

Please review/comment some more for they are the reason why i keep on writing!


	5. A Crack In The Wall

**Chapter 5 : A Crack In The Wall **

It was almost midnight at Hokage's Office. The curtains were closed and the door was locked. There were only two of them at the office, Naruto and Sarada. The sound of them panting and moaning filled the room. There were a man and a girl having sex in a seating position on Naruto's Hokage chair. She was on top of him, sitting on his, while the man was grabbing her hips and moving it up and down. Both of them were clothed from waist up, but naked from waist down.

"Naruto-san ... Naruto-san," The girl was moaning his name with her fingers rummaging his blonde hair.

"Quiet, Sarada," Naruto stuffed a handkerchief to Sarada's mouth, he was afraid that someone would be able to listen to them.

Her eyes turned red when she reached the climax, and she fell limp on top of Naruto's body.

"Fuck ...," the man muttered when he came. He really was a sinner. But, he enjoyed every time he fucked her youthful flesh.

*

There was something really exciting about dating a teenager. It was the hormone. The explosive teenage libido. After their seventh sexual encounter, Sarada would seduce Naruto anywhere, anytime possible. Whenever they're alone, she would try to arouse him and get him to have sex with her. They had even done it in his office. Something he had never done with his wife.

Another night when here were both only two of them in the office. Both of them were working on the paperworks with the curtain closed and the lights on.

Suddenly, Sarada sat on Naruto's thighs. The girl with the long hair kissed Naruto's neck out of nowhere. "Naruto-san, what do you think of honeypotting?" She said with a playful tone with her arms surrounding his neck. "Honeypotting? Isn't that the term when you use sexy jutsu for a mission?" Naruto asked the young girl back. "It's more than that now, it's using seduction to gain information or anything you want from the target and sometimes it even includes _sleeping_ and becoming the target's lover for a quite some time," Sarada answered the older man. The word "_sleeping_" sent Naruto's imagination running wild. He could imagine how his mistress would be fucked by another man for a mission and he hated to imagine it. "Why do you suddenly talk about this?" Naruto asked the young girl. "I will have to do the mission next week and the target was Mr. Takaoka, the owner of the coal company, the man was suspected of money laundering and he often hired illegal immigrant workers from overseas to work at his coal mine," The young girl's dark eyes were gazing at his blue eyes. "So ... you're going to ... slee ... seduce him and gain the information of his money laundering and how he managed to slip illegal immigrants?" Naruto's words were shaky. The image of his sweet Sarada being fucked hard by the old man Takaoka gave him anxiety. "I ... perhaps have to _sleep_ with him," Sarada replied. She didn't lie. Konohamaru still did not want Mitsuki to replace Sarada, even though Mitsuki said he didn't mind to sleep with Takaoka if he had to. "That cannot happen!" Naruto raised the pitch of his voice. "I don't want you to sleep with another man even if it's for mission," Naruto said to Sarada. Naruto remembered how such technique was rarely used in his era and he's surprised at how common the technique was used in Sarada's era. "Well, maybe, if Naruto-san takes me away at that day or that week, i don't have to do it," Her doe eyes were like bambi eyes, staring at him prettily, causing to him to be weak. Naruto then pulled the calendar at the table to his side. He was reading his schedule for the upcoming week. "I will try to do something about it," Naruto told the young girl, her eyes was widened due to her happiness. "Naruto-san, i love you," She then followed with showering the Hokage with kisses on his cheeks.

*

Naruto pulled Sarada out from the Takaoka case and asked Iruka to regulate the whole honey pot/seduction curriculum. He also asked Sai to lessen the use of honeypot technique for their ninjas, with psychological trauma that might result from such technique.

One night, Sasuke appeared in Naruto's office. Luckily, Sarada wasn't there that night or perhaps Sasuke would have caught their forbidden affair with Sarada fucking Naruto on the chair or sofa.

"Did you revise a curriculum because of Sarada's saying?" Naruto gulped down his saliva when the father of his lover asked about it.

"She told me about how damaging the technique was to the shinobi of her age," Naruto was relieved. It wasn't about Sarada being his mistress.

"I never expected that stupid sexy jutsu of yours became an efficient method that's being taught in academy and often used in mission," Sasuke chuckled, he was proud that because of his daughter, Naruto would change that shitty curriculum. Sasuke had to admit the technique helped, if it wasn't for that technique, they wouldn't be able to defeat Kaguya.

"Well ... yeah," Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I'm reporting about the rise of the cult activities at the Konoha outskirts, a lot of people turned into Gonchato followers and a lot of them seem to develop some rituals that involved sacrifice and burning living animals in order to call their Gods, there was this one case where they burned a baby alive to "please" their Gods," Sasuke reported. "I stayed in a small place in Konoha outskirt and the family told me that by sacrificing the living beings, it would draw them closer to their Gods and seems like the fanatism is strong in some areas of Konoha's outskirts," Sasuke continued.

Gonchato was an old religion, it was never a big deal for Naruto. He had known Gonchato followers since he was a child and they were nice people.

"Well, it's an old religion. Nothing we can do about it, Sasuke, we should just deal with the actual crime, like the part where they burn baby alive," Naruto answered Sasuke, he leaned his back on his chair.

"I'd keep an eye on the growth of the religion if i were you, i read it once that it's a pretty violent religion," Sasuke said.

"Nothing bad is going to happen," Naruto said to him before dismissing the rogue ninja.

*

It was 7 PM at the Hokage Office. There were only Sarada and Naruto at that time in the office.

Sarada had already tidied up her works and Naruto was confused at the sight of her trying to go back a lot earlier.

"Why so early?" Naruto asked the young girl. "Papa's home, i have to be present for dinner," Sarada answered, she didnt even bother looking at Naruto's face. "Thank you for today, excuse me, Nanadaime," The young girl quickly exited the room after tidying up.

Naruto chose to come home earlier too that night.

*

Hinata was all alone at the restaurant. She and Naruto made a promise that every year, during their wedding anniversary, they would eat at Hinata's favorite luxury restaurant in Konoha. Hinata had already waited for hours in that restaurant, Naruto should have showed up at 7 PM. But, that night, she was all alone, sitting in that restaurant with a glass of sake in front of her.

Hinata waited until 8:30 PM and her husband still didn't show up. She immediately paid the bill and left the restaurant. It's unusual for her husband not showing up during their wedding anniversary. He always showed up or sometimes he would send shadow clone to be his replacement. Hinata had chosen to come home first before she called The Office.

Hinata felt like her husband's changing towards her for those past few months. It's like they grew distant, and that day was the the day where she felt incredibly sad.

When she arrived home, she saw her husband eating cup ramen in the kitchen, wearing a plain white t-shirt and a sweatpants. He had forgotten their wedding anniversary.

"Naruto-kun ...," tears rolled out of her eyes. The woman wept in front of her husband.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto quickly left his ramen and stood up to reach his wife.

"How can you forget our wedding anniversary?!" Hinata was sobbing hard. Her face was flushed because of the alcohol she had drunk before. Naruto suddenly felt anxiety crept into his spine. Shit! It was their wedding anniversary! How could he forget! Must be because he's distracted by that young flesh with doe eyes!

"Hinata, i'm really sorry ... i'm really sorry!" Naruto pleaded to his wife, begging for her to stop crying.

"Why? Why are you changing lately? It's like i lost my husband already!" Sweat was forming on Naruto's palms when his wife complained. "Hinata, i'm sorry ... it's just ... i have so many things to do lately," Naruto said. _A liar. He had become a liar._

"You never miss our wedding anniversary dinner! You never ever miss our wedding anniversary!" Hinata yelled at her husband, the woman wept.

"Hinata, i'm so sorry ... i'm really sorry," He quickly hugged his wife but she was struggling to get out from his hug but he hugged her even tighter. "Why? Is it because my body's changing!?!" She cried and wet his white t-shirt and her pink lipstick left a mark on it. "No! Hinata, there's nothing wrong with your body! You're still as beautiful as you were during our wedding day!" The woman stopped moving and buried her head on Naruto's chest. "Are you ... are you ... seeing another woman?" Hinata stuttered, her eyes were still wet with tears. _Yes_. "No, Hinata, no, i'm just too occupied with my job, that's all," Naruto defended himself. "I'm sorry, i'm really sorry, what can i do to make it up to you?" Naruto asked his wife who was still burying her face on his chest. "I want to spend time with you, just the two of us, like how it was during our early days of marriage, can you do it?" Hinata requested, her swollen lavender eyes were gazing at her husband's blue eyes. "Okay ... i'll take a day or two days off," Naruto complied. A woman's tears, it always made him weak.

*

Uchiha Residence.

The sun had started to set already and the sky had turned orange. There were a man and a teenage girl standing at the door of the house. The teenage girl gave the bento box wrapped in pink cloth with Uchiha crest to her father. The man with black cloak accepted it and then walked away from the house.

"Goodbye, Papa," Sarada said to her father while waving her hand.

"Goodbye, Sarada," Sasuke turned his head to face his teenage daughter before stepping out from their residence.

Once she couldn't see her father anymore, she walked right inside her house. She was all alone in her house. Sarada took of her sandals and quickly ran to her bedroom. She was only wearing a plain red t-shirt and matching shorts, her hair was being tied into ponytail and she was wearing her red-framed spectacles.

Sasuke only stayed for four days and he left again. It was always like that since she met her father when she was 12 years old. He would come back home once every three months and then he would go back to his missions. Sarada got used to it, when she was younger, she complained a lot about her father not being present most of the time. Once she was older, she started to understand how important outside missions were. But, it still never erased how sometimes she wished her father was present in the village most of the time.

Sarada took out the Icha Icha book out of her wardrobe. She prefer to hide it so her mother would never even think to talk about that book to her. Sarada then sat on the bed, leaning on her pillow.

_Icha Icha Paradise _

_Shizuka Nakagawa_

_My heart ached. In one of our night encounters, Lord Yamato was captured by my father's man for defiling his daughter. It was right in the morning, when he climbed down out of my room that my father's men were already waiting for him with swords in their hands. _

_He was put in underground dungeon of my family. I was barred from going out of my room, two soldiers were waiting all day every day in front of my room. _

_I couldn't eat, foods tasted bland, my chest hurt and i couldn't sleep for only his face that came into my mind. The men must have tortured him too. My heart ached and i couldn't stop crying until my eyes hurt._

_Although i was in deep despair, father still tried to arrange a marriage for me with a very verh rich minister. His name was Takeo Mitsuo. I met him in my house, he was a man thrice my age, with balding dark hair and dark eyes. He looked rough and brute. Takeo was a widow. He said that he would share his fortune to my family if i became his wife. "No! My heart is only for Lord Yamato!" I was yelling to my father when my father told me about the engagement. "You will never marry Lord Yamato! His mother was a foreigner! You know the law! It only makes him a bastard! He will never inherit his father's fortune!" My father screamed to me, he hit me until i fell on the floor and bruised my legs. He the stomped on my leg and it hurt. "You will act accordingly in front of Lord Takeo of else i'll beat you up worse than this next time!" My father screamed at me with his eyes staring at me deep and angry._

_Out of fear, i was frozen during the engagement. I didn't say anything, i just complied during the procedure. Fortunately, one of the maids was willing to help me to deliver my letters to Lord Yamato who was in prison and Lord Yamato would write me back about how much he loved and desired me. He wanted to get out of the prison but there was no answer from his family. So, i wrote down letters for his family. But, there's no reply as if they did not care about his situation. Our love could only be shared through those letters._

When Sarada read that, she felt she could sympathize to Shizuka. It reminded her of her own relationship with Naruto. She knew that everyone would be against it. But, she loved him. Just like how Shizuka loved Yamato.

If she had to part with Naruto, her heart would ache. Imagining it already made her tears rolled out of her eyes. _Why does he have to be married? We would be married already if he was a single man! _

*

Hokage's Office. 8 AM.

"Good morning!" Sarada was so cheerful that day, she was excited to meet her beloved nanadaime that morning. But, instead, she was greeted by Shikamaru who was sitting at the Hokage's chair.

"Good morning, Sarada," Shikamaru was reading some of the reports on the table. "Where is Nanadaime?" Sarada walked to Shikamaru's table.

"Naruto's taking two days off," Sarada could feel discomfort rising from her gut. She felt that it's weird that Naruto disappeared without telling her about his day off. "Why?" Sarada asked Shikamaru. The man who was paying so much attention to the papers then stopped doing so and gazed at the Uchiha's dark eyes. "He said that he hadn't spent much time with Hinata these past 2 years," Shikamaru answered, his eyes came back to look at the papers. As expected. Sarada thought. _He had a short vacation with his wife!_ The thought itself made Sarada felt really uncomfortable. She felt tightness in her chest. Jealousy and fear that he would leave her rummaged through her head.

"Sarada, i think you should just help your friends with their mission for these two days, since the workload isn't that much and Naruto's not being here," Shikamaru said to the young girl. "Alright, uncle Shikamaru, excuse me," Sarada said while she bowed down to Shikamaru and the leaving the office.

_Will Naruto-san still allow me to love him?_

**Author's Note :**

Sakura's working at the hospital that's why she couldn't send Sasuke away.

I will explain things from Hinata's point of view but it's still in another chapters.

Thank you for the comments, windycityslayer1, Beastyd22 and A Plexx! Please review/comment some more for they are the reason why i keep on writing!


	6. You’re Just His Mistress

**Chapter 6 : You're Just His Mistress **

Ever since Hinata had miscarriage, her life felt like it was turned upside down. She had never expected that she would lost the baby she had carried for eight months in her belly.

Since Himawari and Boruto had grown up and had their own lives, Hinata craved for another child to take care of. Her wish came true when she was pregnant with their third child. She was so happy with her third pregnancy.

But, when it reached the sixth month, something traumatic happened to her. When she was bathing inside a tub, blood suddenly filled the tub, coloring the water red. Hinata was immediately being rushed to the hospital. At the hospital, the medics found out that she had miscarriage because there was a genetic malformation of the fetus and there was a tumor inside Hinata's womb. The doctor told her that she would need her womb to be removed or she would bleed to death. Therefore, she got womb removed and her fetus dead.

She became a woman without womb. Since then, she couldn't help but felt worthless as a woman. _What's a woman without an uterus?_

Even though, Naruto tried to cheer her up during the first weeks after her miscarriage and the removal of her womb, Hinata still couldn't feel like she was, it seemed like her perfect life was shattered to pieces.

Even though, Naruto didn't change and still loved her like he was. Hinata couldn't love herself anymore. She just couldn't get it off of her head that she was no longer a complete woman.

She couldn't even enjoy sex anymore. She felt dull whenever her husband tried to have sex with her. At very first months, Hinata tried to fake enjoying sex, faking orgasm for the sake of making Naruto happy.

Naruto knew exactly that his wife was unhappy, she was faking her smile and her orgasm. He hated it. He often spotted Hinata staying alone at home, just staring at the window. It pained him to see his wife in that state.

Because of that, Naruto suggested her to have more activities, she suggested to come to those socialite events as a replacement of his presence, as The Hokage's wife. Hinata followed her husband's suggestion and the activities really helped to make her mood better and the people really liked having The Hokage's wife around them.

But, when it's just Naruto and Hinata in their bedroom, things just went cold again. It would always be one-sided pleasure, her husband would come while she was faking orgasm. At some points, Naruto found out that she was faking it. He told her to stop faking it and she stopped and of course the submissive wife Hinata chose to follow her husband's advice. She would only gazed at his face while he was penetrating her and fucked her like a sex doll.

After years, she finally accepted her changing body and lived with it though without realizing it, the situation really turned Hinata to be an insecure woman.

*

It was fall and the leaves had turned red. Hinata and Naruto were taking a dip together in a private onsen at the outskirt of the city. The onsen was located outdoor and they could see the trees with vivid red leaves from their private onsen. It was the hotel where they had spent their honeymoon together during their early days of marriage.

Naruto was leaning on the rock with his wife leaning on him. They were both naked at that time, with Hinata's hair being put up as a bun. They were both enjoying the time there, and she was leaning on her husband's shoulder.

"Do you still love me despite my changing body?" Hinata asked Naruto out of nowhere, her face started to flush because of the heat and the steam of the onsen.

"Yes i do, Hinata," Naruto replied. Things surely had changed.

"I don't have a womb anymore and i don't feel any pleasure during sex anymore," Hinata's eyes met her husband's blue eyes. Those eyes of hers, they really made Naruto felt guilty. He was sick of his wife being a doll in bed but he realized that wasn't because she wanted it. She couldn't feel anything during sex. _What a bad man he was! He slept with Sarada only out of lust! Why did he become such an inconsiderate man like that!_

"Hinata, i still love you," Naruto kissed his wife's lips. He was ravaging hers but when he closed his eyes, the young flesh's face came into his mind. It made him hard just thinking about that "_defiling_" that young flesh.

"Hinata, let's dry ourselves and make love on the bed," Naruto got out of the onsen, followed by his wife. They dried themselves and then he carried his wife bridal style.

Naruto proceeded to have sex with his wife. His fingers traveled to her crevice, rubbing her button. "Do you feel anything?" Hinata shook her head. "Do you want me to fake it?" She asked her husband. Naruto stayed silent while gazing at his wife, she certainly loved him and was willing to do anything for him. But, he cheated on her. _He's such an asshat. He should be embarrassed of himself._ Naruto didn't say anything, he just quickly kissed Hinata, he trailed kisses from her lips to her chest, hungrily he left love bites. "Naruto-kun," She moaned when he was doing that to her. _Good_. He thought. At least she could enjoy the foreplay.

She didn't come but they certainly made love that night and Naruto came to a conclusion. He did not want to have an affair anymore.

*

It was late at night, just like their first encounter after having supper at Izakaya. Naruto and Sarada walked inside Naruto's old apartment.

Sarada quickly took off her shoes while humming some popular pop songs. She put it tidily near the door and Naruto took off his too. Naruto sat on the chair at the dining table.

"Sarada, please sit down," Naruto requested the young girl to sit in front of him. His was face looked sad, there was frown forming on his forehead. "What is it, Naruto-san?" Her eyes were unsuspecting, smile was still drawn on her face. Naruto massaged the bridge of his nose, his eyes looked down, he couldn't even look at the girl and suddenly he said "We need to end this."

The girl's once dark onyx slowly turned red. Tears came out of her eyes. "Naruto-kun, i love you!" Her voice was filled with emotion, the girl was yelling to him for the first time. "But, i am a married man with a wife and two children!" Naruto stood up and yelled back at her. She also stood up and moved closer to him, suddenly hugging the man in front of her. Naruto could feel that his shirt was getting wet because of the girl's tears. "Please! I love you! Please don't leave me!" Sarada hugged him tighter. "Sarada, i'm sorry but you will come back home tonight to Sakura, and we'll forget about everything and things will go back to normal," Naruto patted the young girl's head while his other arm hugged the girl. "No! No! You cannot do this to me!" Sarada's eyes were staring at his, they were red and wet. "I don't care if i only become your mistress, as long i can be with you! I love you, Naruto-san! I really really love you!" Sarada pleaded with her wet eyes gazing into the older man's blue eyes with her hands grabbing his outfit. "You will find someone younger and ...," before Naruto managed to finish his words, Sarada already pleaded to him "No! I don't want anyone! I want Naruto-san and only Naruto-san." The girl hugged him even tighter and she kept on sobbing and pleading to him. "Why? Why do you suddenly want this to be over? Does Aunt Hinata find out?" Her eyes came back to stare into his, they were red and intimidating. Naruto stayed silent, he didn't answer but he didn't divert his gaze as well. "Oh i see ... it's because of aunt Hinata, right? We can just stay discreet, right? No one will find out! I believe we can make it work!" Sarada was speaking like an insane woman, almost hysterical. "Sarada ...," Naruto muttered the young girl's name. "Okay," Naruto couldn't stand seeing the young girl crying. "No one can find out, no one," Naruto grabbed the young girl's shoulders and gazed at those red eyes. No one will find out.

*

Since that day, Sarada completely became Naruto's "secretary" beside his trainee. In order to keep the affair secret, they had to make sure no one suspected them.

Sarada reminded Naruto all the important dates so Hinata wouldn't suspect, she would remind him of their anniversary, Himawari's and Boruto's birthday, et cetera. She was also the one who took care of Naruto's schedule. Naruto's completely scheduled presence also made his family happier. She was so busy with her assistant work at the Hokage Office, and at some nights, she would sleep and make love to him in his apartment.

It was perfectly discreet. No one knew but both of them.

*

Naruto's Old Apartment. 9 PM.

The affair had been going on for months without anyone realizing it. Sarada felt that she was living a very adventurous life with Naruto. How it resonated with Icha Icha Violence, how the princess kept on loving Yamato in secret, even though she was married to the old bald lord.

Sarada was on top of Naruto, riding him while he was lying on the bed, moaning her name "Sarada" with his eyes closed and his cheeks flushing red. His hands were on her hips as she moved her hips to please him. She kept on gazing on his face as she was enjoying the sex. He's so handsome. Can i have him forever? I wish i was Hinata Uzumaki.

Naruto suddenly sat up and pushed Sarada's body down, the position changed with him pushing himself to the young girl, dominating the young girl. Ravaging the girl's little mouth and making her moaned and screamed his name.

After sex, both of them bathed together in a tub. The teenager leaned on the man's muscular chest. Her hair was long and wet and it went inside the water. "What is it in your mind, Sarada-chan?" Naruto pinched the girl's arm, she was gazing at the same spot the whole time, she certainly didn't look happy when they were bathing together. "Hanabi Hyuuga is getting married tomorrow, right?" Sarada turned her face to see Naruto. He certainly looked confused why she would be sad. "Yes, what's wrong, Sarada-chan?" Naruto asked the young girl. Marriage lately makes me sad because i know i probably will never be able to marry someone i love. She could never say it out loud to Naruto. He would perhaps end the affair immediately if she said that she wanted to be his wife. "Nothing," Sarada said while she turned her body around and suddenly cupped his face and kissed Naruto's lips. They embraced each other's once again that night.

*

**Author's Note :**

Thank you Beastyd22 and WindyCitySlayer1 for the comments.

I wish that you would comment/review some more for they are the only reason why i keep on writing!

Thank you.

Disclaimer : Naruto/Boruto doesnt belong to me.


	7. You Should Be Ashamed Of Yourself

**Chapter 7 : You Should Be Ashamed Of Yourself **

The view from the mountain was beautiful, it was snowy outside. It was in the morning at the The young woman was sitting on the sofa at edge of the bed room, wearing nothing but a bathrobe on. The sun was shining brightly and the snow was as white as cotton.

"Sarada, why don't you stay longer in bed?" the older blond man was in bed, wearing a plain white t-shirt and still lying under the blanket. He was stretching his body before going back to sleeping position.

Sarada obeyed the man. She returned to the bed and went inside the blanket. She couldn't sleep anymore. She just stared at the cieling. She kept on thinking about how both happy and sad she was. She was happy that it was actually her daydream coming alive. Sad, because she knew it wasn't the right thing to do. But, she couldn't resist the urge, she couldn't resist him. A tall, blond blue-eyed man of power who always spoke gently to her, who was a figure she could always look up to, some might say, a perfect replacement of her absent father.

The man hugged Sarada from her back, Sarada could feel his muscular arms and his defined pecks. He's still a very handsome man in his age. Sarada still chose not to close her eyes even though the man behind her was sleeping. She turned around and she observed his face, there was wrinkles but that did not reduce his sex appeal to her, he looked mature and still very handsome, for her. That was the face of the man who took her virginity and he's also the married man she's dating for few months then.

Sarada kept on reminiscing how it went, how it wasn't actually accidental. How she fell in love with him, tried really hard to gain his attention, ended up gaining his attention and sleeping with him. She lost her virginity to a married man, who's the hokage and very gentle and nice in bed.

Sometimes Sarada cried, alone. She was never the type who would deliberately show her tears to anyone. Sometimes the face of his wife, his beautiful voluptuous royalty wife popped up in her head and then she could not imagine how would her parents and her close friend, Boruto, would react.

She was observing his face once again. She knew she was the villain here but she couldn't bear losing him. She just hugged him back at that moment, relinquishing her moments with the man she loved, there's high probability that it would not end well. That he'd probably still choose his wife instead of her. _She's just his mistress after all._

*

Hokage's Office. 8 AM.

It was a sunny day and Naruto walked inside his office with very cheerful face and happy facade. Shikamaru couldn't help but to judge the hokage at that moment.

The image of him with Sarada was mind-blowing and sickening at the same time. That young girl was at the same age of his son, at the same age of Naruto's son too. The Hokage could be her father.

Shikamaru saw them walking inside the same hotel room at the mountain, the hugs, the handholding and the fact that they had sex nauseated him.

He couldn't hide that he judged his friend and colleague harshly. He would never expect Naruto being someone who would cheat, especially when it came to love. But, he did, with a girl old enough to be his own daughter, worse, the girl was his best friends' daughter.

"Naruto, we need to talk," Shikamaru was staring at him. He knew someone had to tell him because Naruto's family would fall apart if he continued it. It was bad already by him not being home often, it was even worse with him cheating with his best friends' daughter.

"Why? What's up Shikamaru?" He looked back at him with his cheerful face and playful tone. The face one has after having a great sex at night.

"Don't be kidding me!" Shikamaru couldn't hold his anger, he slammed the table, he put Naruto to shock.

"Calm down dattebayo! What's wrong?" Naruto replied.

"You're unbelievable! Do you know how old that girl is? Fucking seventeen! Seventeen fucking years old! She's old enough to be your daughter! What kind of hokage are you?" Shikamaru shouted at the hokage. He could care less about keeping his head cool.

"What are you talking about?" He tried to cover it up but his hands were cold and shaking.

"Do you think i don't know what's going on? Why would you and Sarada not come back immediately after whole mission? How do you explain the name registered at the hotel at the mission location?How do you explain condom at the trashbin of hokage office? Do you think i can't see how that girl responded to you?" Shikamaru slammed the table.

Naruto was sweating cold. His hands were wet and cold. He's not prepared to get caught. Naively, he thought he had executed a perfect plan. Nobody went to that hot spring, it was outside the town, at a very remote place, a place of people who had never seen their hokage in their life, moreover another village's hokage.

"You should stop this relationship immediately. Sasuke and Sakura would probably kill you, while Hinata ... You should be ashamed of yourself for doing this to Hinata and your children" Shikamaru scoffed, his eyes couldn't even bear to look at Naruto's face. The idea of him defiling the young girl disgusted him to the gut.

"Please leave, Shikamaru," Naruto was stern and cold. He didn't even respond to Shikamaru's accusation.

"Naruto ..." Shikamaru was shocked at his friend's response, his mouth was agape and he completely froze.

"If you still want to accuse me of having sex with Sarada-chan, please leave now," Naruto didn't change, his voice was as cold as before.

Shikamaru walked towards the door with disappointment. "You should be ashamed of yourself," The black haired man said before leaving the Hokage office.

*

That night Naruto came home. He didnt meet Hinata at all that night, he came home after few days of not coming back home. He used to not to come home for few days for work and Hinata believed in him. He took it for granted. Jumping into seduction because he pitied the Uchiha girl. She was so lonely and fragile and she begged, pleaded him to stay. But, she made him happy and they were both happy in the relationship. Sarada was his escape from the endless exhausting boring hokage job, she was the adventure, the excitement in his life. She made him felt young again.

"Welcome home, Papa" Himawari greeted her father. She was standing there wearing a yellow sweatshirt and matching shorts. She was always so cheerful and at that moment, she made him forget the danger of Shikamaru knowing his affair with the young kunoichi.

Himawari was a teenager then. She looked a lot like him instead of her mother. The only thing she inherited was her hair. He walked inside the house to see Hinata preparing the meal. The sweet pretty housewife he had, who was always there, waiting for him to come home while taking care of the house for him, the one who brought him joy in a form of security and lovely offsprings of his.

"Naruto, i thought you'd eat at the office" Hinata said. She started to prepare for extra set of plates.

Naruto hadn't eaten home-cooked meal for days and he was starving. He missed her home cooked meal. She cooked nicely, she always prepared everything thoroughly.

He was staring as his wife. She was no longer the Hinata he once remembered, the shy quiet Hinata who's always too shy or too afraid to speak up. She was really letting out all of her emotion to him.

They ate together as family, as if nothing had happened. When it's time to bed, Naruto tried to kiss Hinata's neck and as usual, she complied but it's always the bland sex they had been having for years. She complied to everything he asked, she almost never refused and at the same time barely took any initiative. For few years since he became a hokage, it's always the bland make out-woman on top-missionary position. Sex became a routine for them for the sake of having sex for the marriage to be a "complete" one.

With Sarada, it was like honeymoon phase all over again. The excitement, the curiosity and the adrenaline rush every time they did it. It's something amusing for Naruto. She made him felt like he was a young man again. She would do all the things he knew he couldn't do with Hinata or even things he couldn't bear seeing the sweet Hinata could do to him. The energetic happy high-spirited young man he was.

But, Hinata was a good mother, an excellent housewife. He knew he would never leave her.

*

Another day at training camp. Sarada's training, since they had the affair was 50% training and 50% going to Naruto's old house to make love. It was the safest place to go to.

Sarada had already finished bathing, she was lying on bed wearing a thin silk beige colored babydoll and shorts in Naruto's apartment while the hokage was taking a bath in the bathroom. Her breasts were pressing on the pillow while she was reading a book.

Naruto pushed the door and walked out of the bathroom, his hair was still wet and he was only wearing a towel to cover the lower part of his body.

"What are you reading?" Naruto walked closer and sat on the bed as he was ogling at the book.

"It is Icha Icha Violence," Sarada replied, she was so focused on the book, she didn't even look back at Naruto.

"Oh! I didn't know the books were still around ... i helped Jiraiya-sensei with the books though," Naruto's words diverted the young girl's attention. "Really?" She looked excited, she put the book down beside her desk. "Uh uh" Naruto nodded to the young girl. "Does that mean that Naruto-san can practice the sex scenes in the book?" Sarada's face blushed as she said that, her long fingers softly trailed into his abdomen and then to her chest. "I kind of forgot the sex scenes though ... but i remember this one particular sex scene," Naruto grabbed the young girl's hand. He pulled the book and put it on the desk. He then moved closer to Sarada, his face was so close towards her. She could feel his breath on her neck. He then pushed the young girl, she was lying on the bed, still wearing her red spectacles. "Naruto-san, what are you doing?" Sarada tried to sit up but Naruto pushed her. He then pulled the girl's silk shorts and threw it to the floor. His finger went inside her undies, the girl gasped. The sensation was overwhelming for her. Her eyes closed and her back arched as he massaged her vagina.

Suddenly, he stopped massaging her, when Sarada opened her eyes, there were his clones, two of them beside her. Her face blushed when she saw three Nanadaimes. All of them were naked with their penises erected. The first clone then pulled Sarada's shoulder and let her head rest on his thighs and groped her breasts. The original Naruto then pulled her underwear and licked her vagina.

"Nanadaime! You don't have to do .." Sarada couldn't talk as the other one was kissing her lips, french kissing her mouth. She felt all of those sensation at once. It was like the scene in Icha Icha Violence, when Lady Shizuka was being fucked by both Yamato and Takeo.

Sarada pushed the one that's kissing her, it startled the clone. "What's wrong Sarada?" The clone asked her. She didn't answer, instead she sucked the clone's shaft with her small mouth. The sight caused Naruto to be even harder. He licked her vagina rougher, she was squirming in pleasure as her mouth was filled the man's shaft.

"God! Your mouth feels so good," The clone then lightly pulled Sarada's hair. "Sarada, i think it's my turn," the first clone interrupted her and the second clone. Sarada then moved her head and put the shaft inside her mouth, her head was bobbing up and down. The original Naruto stopped licking her and he slowly put his shaft inside her crevice, the girl was squealing. She took out the shaft out of her mouth, her saliva was dripping out of her mouth and let the original Naruto moved. The clone helped pulling her top off, exposing naked her body. When Sarada wanted to take off her glasses, Naruto stopped her "don't! I want to fuck you while you're wearing the glasses!"

Her back arched as he was fucking her. "Naruto-san! It feels so good!" She was moaning continuously. He kept on thrusting the young girl, feeling the young girl's tight crevice and getting even more aroused at her reaction. Naruto then pulled the girl's body, he was carrying the girl as he stood up and thrusting his hips. Suddenly, Sarada could feel the warmth of his clone's body behind her. Are they really going to do what Takeo and Yamato did to Shizuka?

The clone then kissed Sarada's collarbone. "Can i put it in?" Sarada could feel the clone's hot breath on her ear, it caused her to blush and felt more arousal. The tip of his shaft nudged her _other_ hole. "Yes," Sarada softly replied. It was exactly like the threesome scene in the novel. Three beings overwhelmed by lust.

When it entered hers. She was screaming in pain, but the original Naruto started to shush her by kissing the girl's lips. Both of them were inside hers. The pain gradually turned into pleasure. She never thought she'd experience sexual fantasy in real life. Both of them were moaning in pleasure.

When Naruto came, right after the girl came, the clones disappeared. He quickly cuddled the young woman. Both of them were still panting hard.

Naruto never did that with Hinata. He couldn't _defile_ his royal wife with such _aberrant_ sexual conduct. Moreover, with Hinata's current situation, it was impossible for him to ask for it. No way he could double penetrate his _royal_ wife.

"Naruto-san, please don't leave me," Her eyes had came back to black, they were gazing at his blue eyes and her cheeks were flushing pink. Naruto was still panting. He was silent for a while. _What will happen if Hinata finds out? She's probably going to be very angry. But, what will happen next? Is he going to lose his family?_ The thought was filling his mind. The image of smiling Hinata, Boruto and Himawari was right in his head. The image was shattered when he looked down at the girl in his arm. But, he couldn't just destroy Sarada's heart, not after what they had done together for months.

"You should be ashamed of yourself" The words Shikamaru had said to Naruto caused uneasiness in his heart. But, no, he couldn't hurt this black haired beauty in his arm.

"Yes, i won't," Naruto replied the girl even though he didn't know the correct answer to it. "I love you," A soft smile erupted in her small face as she continued hugging the blond man tightly.

It was another day of steamy sex, another day of fulfilling an old man's fantasy and a girl's hormonal sexual appetite. They did it so often that the guilt wasn't there anymore. Naruto could come home to his wife and child like there was nothing going on.

One thing they did not know was that there was someone taking a picture of them together, walking inside Naruto's old house and picture of Naruto kissing Sarada in the mouth before they closed the curtain.

*

**Author's Note :**

First of all, thank you for the comments.

It took me a long time to actually finish writing this, i have so many work to do lately. I kind of incorporate at how Naruto had madonna-whore complex in this story, how he saw Sarada as a sexy vixxen, someone who could fulfill his sexual desire while his wife as a princess, the _madonna, _that's why he couldn't do kinky things to her, even if he desired to, and not because Hinata couldn't do it but because he didn't have the guts to do so because he always saw her as someone _pure. _

Please comment some more for they are the reason why i keep on writing!


	8. The Royal Wife

**Chapter 7 : The Royal Wife**

Hokage's Office. 8 AM.

When Naruto entered the office, there were three familiar faces in the office. The fifth hokage, the sixth hokage and his assitant. None of them was sitting on the chair. All of them were leaning on the desk with their hands folded in front of their chests. They all looked both angry and disappointed.

"Have you seen the news?" The sixth started the conversation.

"What news?" Naruto was genuinely confused. Shikamaru then took a tv remote and turned the tv on.

In the news, there was the photos of him and Sarada kissing inside the apartment. Her face was blurred but for everyone who known her would've known that it was the Uchiha child who was making out with the Hokage. Naruto's jaw-dropped, he face was flushing red, he couldn't help but to cover his mouth with his bandaged hand.

"THE SEVENTH HOKAGE's AFFAIR SCANDAL," Tsunade read it out loud. There was anger in her eyes. "ARE YOU CRAZY? You're fucking nuts, Naruto Uzumaki!" Tsunade screamed to him with her hand slamming the desk. "I can't believe out of anyone i know it would be Naruto who has a sex scandal and what's worse is because you're fucking Sakura's and Sasuke's daughter! You are fucking insane!" Kakashi massaged his temple, he couldn't even bear to look at Naruto's face. "SAKURA'S DAUGHTER?!?" Tsunade screamed, she was shocked. The picture wasn't clear but to people who knew Sarada, it was obvious that it was Sarada in the picture.

"Now, what are you going to do now that it's open in the public with photos as proof?" Shikamaru who was silent all the time then asked Naruto.

Naruto was still in shock. Tears were formed behind his eyes. He never expected that it would be out in the open in a national news. His mouth felt stiff, he couldn't talk at all at that time.

"Never in history we would have to deal with a hokage's sex scandal ... i honestly think that you should just resign," Tsunade shrugged her shoulder. "I still can't believe you have the heart to do it to Sasuke and Sakura," Kakashi scoffed. They couldn't even look at Naruto's face except Shikamaru gazing at his colleague and his friend with disappointment in his eyes. Shikamaru had warned him and the seventh hokage did not listen.

"So, what are you going to do? We live in an era where immorality will be harshly judged," He asked Naruto again.

Naruto gazed down. He was going to cry but he held his tears. He was so stupid. He had the life he had strived for since he was a child. A hokage with a beautiful wife and two healthy children. He's going to lose everything.

"I'm sorry ... I don't know ... Shikamaru, what should i do?" Naruto was quivering. "What a drag," Shikamaru sighed before he continued his sentence "First, you have to break up with Sarada, if you're doing it, perhaps i'll try to help you."

*

Uchiha Residence. 8 PM.

"I'm home," The black haired Uchiha took off her boots and put them on the shoe cabinet. She also took off her coat and hung it on the coat hanger.

Sarada had just came back home after spending a day for a mission with Mitsuki and Chocho. She was surprised when she saw Sakura was already home, she was watching television while sitting on the sofa.

"SHANNARO!" Suddenly her mother attacked her, shocking the young girl. Sarada's heart beat faster. She almost punched her own daughter but she intentionally missed it and punched the wall until the wall cracked. Tears were flowing out of her eyes.

"How ... could ... _you_ ... do ... this ... to me?" Sakura's trembling. She couldn't stop crying. Sarada couldn't move. She was confused why her mother reacted like that. "Mama, what's wrong?" Sarada innocently asked Sakura. Sakura then cupped Sarada's face with her fingers and turned her head towards the tv.

The news reporters couldn't stop discussing about the hokage and his mistress, his raven haired mistress. They were caught in a photo, the hokage was kissing a young girl with black hair from the side. The photo then followed by another photo of the hokage closing the curtain. The girl's face was blurred but for anyone who had known Sarada knew that it was Sarada. Especially her mother. She couldn't deny it.

"How .. how can it be?" Sarada was quivering, her whole body was shaking. She was in a state of shock. She and Naruto were very careful in being discreet.

She wished she was dreaming. _It was on tv!_ The whole world knew about her affair. It was a lot worse than what she thought could happen.

"What did i do to deserve this?!?" Sakura was weeping, she couldn't stop crying. "Sarada, why do you do this to me?" Sakura, still with her tears continuously flowing pulled the collar of Sarada's outfit and stared at the young girl's eyes that had turned red. "Sarada, why?!?" Sarada was frozen, she didn't know how to react. "SARADA, WHY?" Sakura yelled at her own daughter as she pulled the young girl's collar.

"I ... i ...," the girl couldn't answer, her whole body was shaking, her lips were quivering and tears began to well behind her eyes.

"I can't believe that my daughter is sleeping with my best friend!" She moved away from Sarada, yelling, screaming her frustration out, pulling her own hair my while crying hysterically.

"You're a _fucking_ disgrace!!" Sakura couldn't stop her hysteria, she curled on the sofa with her lateral side of the body leaning on it. She couldn't stop sobbing. It was the first time Sarada ever heard Sakura cursing aloud to her.

"Mama..." Sarada slowly walked closer, she touched her mother's shoulder only to be pushed away by Sakura. "I can't see your face right now," Sakura whimpered.

Sarada was bursting in tears, she quickly ran into her own bedroom. Locking the door. Still in state of shock, Sarada sat on the bed.

_What have i done?_

Sarada took off her glasses and put in on the table beside her bed, right on top of her icha icha books. She couldn't stop sobbing, she wiped her tears using he hands.

_With this affair being out, i will never be a hokage._

She cried even harder. Her breath was rapid and shallow.

_I have just destroyed mama's heart. Nanadaime's family. My future. What am i going to do?_

*

Hyuga Mansion. 7 PM.

The dark haired woman had just finished stitching Himawari's torn up sweater. She came back to her old bedroom in the huge Hyuuga house. After she heard about the news, her chest felt tight and the only thing that came into her mind was running back to her father's mansion.

She was alone in her room again. But, sleeping alone was not something unfamiliar for Hinata. Her husband a lot of times did nit sleep at the same bed with her since the Hokage matters took all over his life and it got even worse since she had lost her womb. She had tried to compensate for whatever reason for Naruto's absence and he was very busy but he did not even try to make any time for his family for the past year. The marriage was getting colder and colder.

Hinata had already felt that deep inside her heart, since that year when Naruto did not even try to come to any of his family's birthday, and he did not even remember their wedding anniversary anymore, it no longer felt like marriage. It was like they were just playing roles for the public, the lovely hokage family, the symbol of the Konoha.

It was starting to snow at Konoha. The whiteness of snow reminded her, that red shawl she had made for Naruto, which he had accepted and from that he knew that she loved him and he loved her. Tears were flowing from her lavender eyes. Her marriage with Naruto was very beautiful at start. It was like a dream come true for her.

The moment when Naruto told her that he loved her in that garden. That moment in the ruins when he helped her with the spiderweb on her hair. That moment when they shared their kiss on the moon. The moment when he gently treated her during their first night together. It felt so far away then.

After years of cold "_partnership_", he cheated on her. With someone younger, fresher, leaner, bouncier, a daughter of his best friends. A definitely exciting affair for a man who was still in his prime age with perfectly functioning reproductive organ.

He cheated on her with a young girl, with complete healthy reproductive organ while she had became a woman, who was past her prime age with her womb removed from her body.

Was it wrong that she was incredibly sad and angry? She couldn't please Naruto anymore, not the way her younger bouncier self was. But, she hated it with all of her heart that he cheated, he had an affair.

Then she remembered when she was a child, she saw her father making out with a maid of the house in the living room, there was no one around except Hinata. Both of them didn't realize that there was a little girl who took a peek through the keyhole. A curvaceous young woman, a lot younger than her mother with skin slightly darker than her mother with blonde hair. Young Hiashi was kissing the girl with his hand on her butt. She knew that it was not something right. Teenage Hinata was shocked, she quickly ran and told her mother.

Her mother was inside the library, where she would read and drink tea. She was there, sitting on the tatami with a book in front of her and a cup of tea on her hand.

"Mother, i saw father kissing the maid," Her mother didn't budge. She kept on drinking the tea and reading the book. Her expression stayed the same.

"Hinata, men are men," Her mother closed the book and gazed at the girl who was sitting in front of her. "They're all the same, once you're no longer youthful and beautiful, they'll start to seek pleasure in another woman, younger, bouncier woman," Her mother smiled, as if she had already known about the affair. "But, you're his wife ...," Hinata was stuttering, she wasn't expecting his mother's reply. "Young girls nowadays are brainwashed by those stupid unrealistic romance novels ... husbands will cheat with someone younger ... It is an inevitable, Hinata ... As long he still fulfills your needs and your children's needs ... you have nothing to worry of," Hinata was gulping down her saliva as her mother started to open the book and read again. "It is no use to feel sad about such matter ... one day, you will understand," Hinata left the room with uncomfortable feeling filling her chest. It was suffocating. But, that young girl still believed that the blond haired boy she had crush on would never do such thing to her. Except that, he also cheated on her after she lost her youth.

*

When Naruto came back to his own house at night. The house was empty, there was no sign of Hinata nor Himawari. Only a letter saying that both his wife and his daughter knew about it and chose to stay at Hyuuga mansion for a while.

Naruto went inside his dark bedroom and turned on the light. He took off his jacket and threw himself on the bed.

It reminded him of the old days when he was all alone and his clones were his only friends. It sucked. He was too stupid to let this happen, to let himself be seduced by a sixteen years old girl with a pretty face.

Naruto closed his eyes and cried. He was dumb. He got himself a loving family and he threw them away. He got himself good friends and instead he chose to fuck their daughter. Life would never be the same for him.

He got everything that he had wanted since he was a child but he chose to throw it away. He should've realized that everything has a consequence and the consequence of fucking Sarada would be losing his family and his best friends and he did it just because he was bored with his marriage and there was that fresh young sensual seventeen years old girl with firm ass who desired him so much, that made him forget everything so he could experience the thrill in a relationship again.

Naruto got up and took his coat. He quickly ran to Hyuuga mansion. He continuously pressing the bell, it took hours for him to wait for someone to come out. It was the current head of Hyuuga family, Hiashi Hyuuga.

"You're a bastard!" Hiashi shoved his hand right to Naruto's chest, throwing him away to the air. The blond man fell on the ground that was covered in snow.

"Hinata gave everything to you and this is how you repay her?" The old man was not as strong as he was but with his anger burning he surely could at least did pretty decent damage to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" her voice was soft, her appearance dilated Naruto's pupils. Naruto was still at the ground, trying to stand up. He could see that her eyes were swollen, she had cried.

"Hinata, i'm sorry. I promise i'll break up with Sarada we can start over again" Naruto pleaded. Only to be met with his wife's tears and her turning her back on him.

"Go back to your house!" Hiashi yelled to the seventh hokage.

"It's okay, let me talk to him," Hinata grabbed her father's shoulder and gazed at her husband with teary eyed.

*

Living Room. Hyuuga Mansion.

It was a wood dominated room and the lighting was pretty dark. There was a cabinet filled with liquors inside the room and a table with tatami under it.

Both of them were seating at the tatami chairs, facing each other's faces and Hiashi was sitting beside Hinata. There were three cups of tea on the table but none of them touched the cups.

"Hinata, i'm sorr ..." Naruto hadn't even finished the sentence, he was interrupted with Hiashi slamming the table while yelling to him "Do you think it can be done only with apologizing?!" Hinata didn't even try to look at Naruto, she was diverting her gaze from his face. She was gazing down to her thighs. "Father, would you please leave the two of us alone?" Hinata requested to Hiashi. The older man then walked out of the room and slide the door closed, leaving the husband and wife alone in the room.

_Men are men. _

"I know i don't have the body i used to have, i'm sorry i can't give you what you want," Tears were wetting her outfit as she was clenching her fists. "But, i can't erase this feeling of anger and sadness away ... i'm such a stupid woman for believing that you'd never cheat on me ... that you're different from another men ...," Hinata continued sobbing, her cheeks were completely wet because of her tears and still, she couldn't face her husband.

"Hinata, i'm sorry ... i'm really sorry ... i promise you that i'll leave Sarada and ...," Naruto was begging, pleading, like never before.

_Men are all the same. _

"Please go, right now i can't stand seeing your face and not feel sad," Hinata didn't even look at Naruto's face. She should have believed her mother's words, probably it wouldn't hurt that much.

"Hinata, please ... i beg you to forgive this moron," Naruto moved right beside Hinata, he bowed down, with his forehead touching the wooden floor and his fingers touching her hand. His husband pleaded for her, he never did that before upon her.

_Naruto is just like another man after all._

"Please, just not right now ... it still hurts very much," Hinata was sobbing while Naruto was still pleading in front of her, he never felt that guilty in his life. It's painful for him too, it's painful for both of them.

"Dad, please just go," Himawari slided the door and showed up in front of them, she wasn't crying, she was angry, her byakugan veins were protruding at the lateral sides of her eyes. Her eyes had turned white.

Naruto stood up and then walked to the door. When he reached the door he whispered to his daughter "Himawari, i'm sorry ..." as he walked out of the room.

Naruto lied alone on his bed that night. The house was empty. Just like when he was a child, no one around, just him. All alone.

He couldn't sleep. He just lied there, sobbing alone in his bed the whole night. The room was dark. His eyes were closed and his face was wet because of his tears. In his mind, there was only regret. If only he refused. If only he had self-control things wouldn't spiral down.

**Author's Note :**

For those who were expecting of Naruto harem story ... i'd like to apologize, though this fic contains a lot of m-rated scenes, starting from now, this fic will delve more into the drama and the angst caused by the forbidden affair between Naruto and Sarada.

This doesn't end here anyway. There will be more story after this chapter.

Thank you for the comments, windycityslayer1 and arkzero! I hope that more people would comment more in this fic for they are the reason why i keep on writing!


	9. Everything Will Be Fine

**Chapter 9 : Everything Will Be Fine**

Uchiha Residence. 6 AM.

The sky was still dark and it was cold outside. The street was covered in snow. A raven haired girl walked out of her bedroom, running to the bathroom, still wearing her pink pyjamas and vomiting to the toilet. The nausea that hit her in the middle of her sleep woke her up. She was vomiting the foods she had ingested during dinner. It was worse. But, it was wordt when she was found out by her mother, the woman with pink strands, who was staring at her with her swollen eyes. Those green eyes saw Sarada's cobalt eyes with shock and judgment at the same time.

"Sarada, are you ...?" Even before Sakura had finished asking, Sarada already answered with "I don't know" with tears already welling at the back of her eyes. Sakura quickly pick up a pregnancy kit from the shelf of the bathroom and give it to Sarada without saying a thing. There was deep sadness and disappointment in her green eyes and Sarada couldn't stop feeling that she's becoming a failure when she saw her mother's eyes.

The 3 minutes wait felt like hell for both of them. Sakura was there standing in front of the kit, she did not flinch at all, she was just staring intensively to the pregnancy kit, waiting for it to change color and show its result.

"How long has it been going on?" Sakura asked.

"7 to 8 months" Sarada answered.

"What's your birth control?" Sakura asked. She kept on staring at the kit on the table.

"Condom," Sarada partly lied. Sometimes they didn't use it. She used to say to Nanadaime that it was her safe day, they could have sex without condom. Naruto trusted Sarada when she said it's safe day, he would deliberately not use condom on that day.

"Why did you sleep with Naruto?" Sakura kept on biting her nails, she was leaning on the wall of the bathroom, her eyes never left the kit. Sarada couldn't answer it. She was in love with him. She thought he's the most handsome man in the planet. But, that was not the answer her mother would accept. It would have been shocking enough for Sakura to have the knowledge of Sarada being Naruto's mistress. Instead, Sakura knew it when it's wide open exposed known to every single being in Konoha through the screen.

Her cobalt eyes were just gazing at her mother's. There were sadness in their eyes. Sakura's sadness was revolving between guilt and disappointment.

"Was i not a good mother? Or is it the absence of your father that causes you to seek attention from Naruto?" Sakura wiped her tears before they started to wet her face. Sarada's eyes dilated. Sarada thought that it was never her mother's fault. It was never her father's too. She's just too dumb, jumping into her desire because he's the embodiment of power, beauty and adventure she had always desired in her romance life.

"It's my own fault," Sarada quietly whispered. But, Sakura was already to fixated to the result of the kit.

And the result showed two lines. Sakura fainted right at that moment.

*

After taking care of her fainted mother and calling the hospital for her mother's absence that day, Sarada went right to Naruto's office that day. Trying to be as stealthy as possible to avoid unwanted attention.

When she was permitted to come inside the hokage's office. She was relieved that there was no one but nanadaime in the office.

He was there, sitting on his chair. Looking rather unruly with tired eyes, the blue orbs didn't shine as bright as usual. He looked really tired. He probably had a huge fight with Hinata, she thought.

"You should sit down" The older man commanded the young girl to sit in front of him. She heard a stern command, not the way he used to talk to her, not with that sweet gentle voice that made her stomach fluttered.

She sat down and looked right into his eyes. It's like those light in his eyes just dimmed.

"Sarada, We should end this affair" The words from him felt like thousand knives piercing into her heart. Her anxiety kicked in, her breath was faster and hot tears were welling behind her eyes, ready to burst immediately. Naruto was serious when he said that, he couldn't bear throwing away his family, and everything he worked for his whole life just because of a temporary thrill with Sarada.

"Nanadaime ... please don't" Her hands were gripping her own skirt and her nails dug deep into it. She couldn't bear seeing his face. She felt like she wanted to die at that moment.

Her anxiety went deeper. She felt shortness of breath, her heartbeat went faster. The girl stood up, trying to catch some breath, while she's trying not face Naruto at all.

Naruto stood up and went to the girl, holding her shoulder.

He accompanied her to sit on the sofa at the office. The sofa where they used to make love on. He sat beside her and had his hand on her shoulder. He was warm and comforting but that situation only made her sobbed harder. He gave her tissue, and pulled her to the point where her head rested on his shoulder.

"Sarada-chan, i'm so sorry," his voice was gentle, the way he usually talked to Sarada. His arm hugged the young girl with fatherly affection.

"Nanadaime, i'm pregnant" Sarada wiped her tears and looked right to his eyes and said bluntly. She couldn't lose her Nanadaime.

"Who know about this?" Naruto asked. Wishing that the answer would be no one but she didn't answer that and she told him the truth that Sakura knew.

The right thing to do was to marry her but with him already married to Hinata, it's impossible. He also couldn't imagine how Hinata, Boruto and Himawari would react if they knew about Sarada's pregnancy. But, the baby would be his as well. He couldn't let the baby grow up without a father. He had to be present for the baby's life. But, what would Sasuke and Sakura do if Naruto couldn't just marry Sarada?

In history, there was no hokage who married more than one wife. It was a democratic way of ruling and if the people disagree with the hokage, they would replace the hokage with the better one. Then he looked at the young girl who dreamed of being a hokage, he couldn't help but feel bad for doing this for her.

She's a very good girl, who could have become a good hokage. But, she'd forever be branded as home-wrecker with the news.

He looked at her with pity and that made her cry. Naruto shushed her and hugged her and whispered in her ear "Everything will be fine" even though he knew it wouldn't be fine.

*

It was in the middle of the forest and it was sunny. The snow was cold but the sun was shining brightly.

Sasuke's hawk reached to him, sending him a letter. The man opened the letter and saw Sakura's handwriting. It's rare for Sakura to send letter to Sasuke unless it's very important, she always tried not to disturb Sasuke at all.

_You might have known from the news what happened between Sarada and Naruto, that they had an affair and it is everywhere in the news._

_I had never expected this to happen to our daughter and Naruto. Nobody had expected this to happen._

_I don't know how to react to this. Especially with everyone mocking Sarada and reporters everywhere trying to get me to comment on this issue. I can't talk with Sarada as well without having that image of her and Naruto._

_She also told me that she's pregnant with his child._

_I can't face this alone. Please come home._

_Your wife,_

_Sakura Uchiha._

Sasuke folded the white lettered and put it in his pocket. He was in state of disbelief. Is Sakura even in her right mind? How is it possible that Naruto slept and impregnated his daughter? It was Naruto she was talking about. _Naruto! Their best friend! The kindest man he had ever met in his life! But, his wife doesn't lie. What is going on?_

There's one thing Sasuke definitely knew, he had to come back to Konoha.

Boruto emerged from the forest to Sasuke's place. Bringing the pieces of roots he was assigned to capture to Sasuke.

Team 7 was not together like it was. Boruto chose to go on missions with Sasuke while Sarada chose to stay in Konoha to be Naruto's trainee.

His face was so similar with him when he was young. The same blue eyes, blond hair and whisker, the adult man ravaging the body of his teenage daughter.

_Sakura doesn't lie._

He came back to the idea of Naruto sleeping with his daughter and it sickened him. That thought itself turned his eye red as blood.

"What's wrong?" Boruto asked the black haired man in front of him. The sight of red eye in front of Boruto out of nowhere confused the young boy.

"We're going back to Konoha" Sasuke said while staring at those blue eyes with his blood red eye and his rinnegan.

**Author's Note : **

In my headcanon, Sarada isn't exactly a minor in Konoha term because the age of consent is seventeen. Sarada, being a naive girl she was, actually planned to get pregnant with Naruto because she thought that he'd choose her after that fight she had with Naruto in chapter 5.

Next chapter will feature more Sasuke!

Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading all of them!

Please comment/review some more for they are the reason why i keep on writing~


	10. Daddy Issue

**Chapter 10 : Daddy Issue**

It was night when Sasuke arrived at Konoha. He quickly went to his own house, where Sakura should be waiting for him.

But, the house was dark. The lights were turned off.

When Sasuke went inside the house, there was so quiet. He took off his sandals and his cape and moved swiftly to his own bedroom, only to find his wife lying on the bed sobbing.

He couldn't sense Sarada's present at all. She was probably on a mission, he thought.

Sasuke sat at the edge of the bed. He touched his wife's bare shoulder. Sakura quickly moved to her husband's side and hugged him.

"I'm a bad mother. I'm a failure. I'm sorry i'm a failure" Sakura kept on blaming herself for Sarada's action.

Sasuke hugged her back and kissed her forehead. There was a moment of silence between them until Sasuke said "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should've been around more" with sadness on his eyes and tighter hug.

Sasuke thought that by being around more would probably prevent Sarada for having this idea of being with a man that could be as old as his father. He could've have taught her a lot of things. He tried but the missions couldn't be left alone. He was the only one who could do it. But, what Naruto had done couldn't be forgiven. Sarada was his daughter, she was his and Sakura's daughter, Naruto's former teammates. Was it the way he wanted to repay all the bad things Sasuke had ever done to the village? To take what's most precious for a father?

Sasuke's eyes turned red and his wife saw it. She read him like a book, she knew that meant that Sasuke's ready to murder Naruto.

"She's pregnant, with his child" Sakura sat up and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, exposing the truth to him. Her green eyes met his. He knew what she meant, she was conflicted at how to deal with it. Sakura's certainly not ready having a grandchild born from a forbidden affair between a man her age and her teenage child. With everyone in Konoha knowing the truth, how would the child grow up? How would Sarada become? A single mother of a child born from of an infamous extra-marital affair? What should she do? She wished that Sasuke would know what they should do in facing it.

He never had expected this. No one had expected this. Who would have expected The Hokage having an affair with his child?

Sasuke hugged Sakura tighter and then he said "We're taking the baby with us."

Despite her pregnancy, Sarada still went on to the secret sparring field though Naruto wasn't around. She still practiced with her fire and her accuracy in shooting kunai. No one was at the sparring field and it was the thing she always enjoyed whenever she's stressed. She practiced.

Her heart and head were heavy. She still remembered his blue eyes when he saw her before saying "everything's fine". She knew that nothing's gonna be fine. He would never make her his wife, not with Hinata being a Hyuuga royalty and being his wife and the existence of his two children. The public knew and they would never allow her to be the Hokage. She tried so hard to be loved by everyone but because this one stupid affair, she destroyed it. But, she loved Naruto very much. She couldn't bear losing Naruto. Those seven months were the happiest months in her life. He was the light of her life, the fire of her loins. The only man who could make her feel special, desirable, beloved.

She thought that shooting kunai and fire would cease that feeling. But, it was still there.

"Sarada!" A familiar voice came out of nowhere with a rasengan that almost hit her. She dodged that invincible rasengan but it still hit a bit of her garment, exposing her waist. By the nature of the rasengan, it was obvious who shot that.

"You fucking whore!" The blue eyed boy appeared in front of her with a blade in his hand trying to get her. Sarada shot fire from her mouth to the boy in front of her only for the boy to disappear, it was a clone.

When she looked at her back, there was the boy with a blade jumping right to her. She tried to dodge but she failed. Sarada used her leg to kick the blade but that did not stop the young boy from attacking her. He shoved his hand, gentle-fisted the girl and she fell on the ground.

Sarada dropped to the ground, with her face facing the boy, and the boy, with tears on his face, sitting on the top of her, his hand was gripping her neck, his other hand was holding a blade, pointing it to her neck on top of her.

"Why? Why do you ruin my family? Why?" Boruto was weeping. He was mad but he couldn't bring himself to shove that blade into Sarada's body.

"Boruto!" Sasuke used her Susanno to tackle the boy's body away from Sarada. The boy's body was thrown away with his back hitting the tree at the sparring field.

"Papa..." Sarada slowly sat up from her position. She was bruised, and there were injuries at some parts of her body.

Sasuke walked to his daughter. Sarada could see sadness in his eyes. He got the news already and most probably about her pregnancy too.

"We're going home" Sasuke carried his daughter to walk to their house. They said nothing during the walk.

"I'm sorry" Sarada opened up the conversation. Her father said nothing, he still stayed silent.

The house was empty. Sakura was at the hospital. There were only Sasuke and Sarada.

"You should take a bath first before we talk" Sasuke let go of Sarada and he took off his cape.

He looked at his daughter when she was walking upstair. She had his jet black hair, his skin color, his eyes, his sharingan, his fire, she looked a lot like him, and she styled her hair the way Itachi did back then.

When Sarada reached the second floor, Sasuke, who was in first floor sat down while staring at their family photo. It's an old family photo when Sarada was still 12 years old. His finger touched Sakura's face in the photograph. Thinking that his daughter's behavior was a lot like her mother.

_She would do anything for her beloved one._

Sasuke remembered that he had hurt Sakura several times. But, she waited for him. He was violent towards her, almost killing her. She still loved him. He left her for years, yet she still waited for him patiently, and loved her with all her heart. Sasuke loved Sakura, for he would never find anyone like her in the entire world.

But, if Sarada's the same with Sakura. He had no idea how to prevent her for continuing her relationship with Naruto. She would do anything to get his love, whatever the cost was.

Naruto, out of anyone in this world who could date and impregnate his daughter. It ended up being Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend, his life long rival, a married man with 2 children and the hokage.

At that point, Sasuke wished he could kill him by himself for defiling his only daughter. But, by logic, it wouldn't have happened if Sarada refused his offer. It wasn't only Naruto's fault, it was also Sarada's fault. It would've been easier if Naruto's a single man but he wasn't!

Sarada went down the stairs with pastel pink t-shirt and matching trainer pants, she put her hair up with hairclip. She smelled like Sakura's shower gel.

Sarada sat down beside her father. Her fingers couldn't stop messing with the edge of the details on her pants. Sasuke saw that she was anxious.

It was a moment of silence before Sasuke looked at her and asked "Do you mind to explain whatever's going on between you and Naruto?"

Sarada felt like there was obstruction in her throat and tears started to well behind her eyes. Her grip on her clothing also became harder.

"He was sad, his marriage was a shamble and everything happened so fast. He was there for me and i was there for him and ..." Sarada explained.

Sasuke felt uneasy when he heard his daughter's "He was there for me". It felt like he felt burn in his stomach. She was infatuated with Naruto because he wasn't there. Was it Sasuke's fault for not being presence?

"He never forced me ... We slept together for seven months ... I got pregnant, papa" Sarada told her father. Her tears couldn't stop flowing from her eyes.

Sasuke was never accustomed to reacting to something like this. A sad moment, a moment when someone would cry in front of him and at that moment, it was his daughter who was crying in front of him.

He chose to stay silent. He was gazing at her and it was obvious to her that it was pain in his eyes. Anger and sadness mixed into one.

He hugged her. He felt it was his mistake for not staying with Sakura and Sarada. Probably, it wouldn't have happened if Sasuke was present for her. He thought. He didn't say a thing to his daughter.

Sasuke was very sad. It was bad enough for Sarada to be his daughter, the infamous Uchiha. She was hated just because of her identity and she was going to be even more hated for being the home-wrecker of Konoha's beloved hokage.

Sarada wept until the point that Sasuke's shirt was wet by her tears. She fell asleep in his hug and he carried her up and tucked her to bed.

He felt like a shit. He realized that he only had tucked Sarada to bed twice before. He was not a good father.

His wife wasn't home that day. She had her night shift that night. So there he was, sleeping in their bedroom alone, contemplating for all these years he had experienced, he was barely there for them. He laid on the bed alone, staring at the ceiling inside the dark room.

_Was it really the consequence of my absence ?_

He was musing in his own frustration.

Author's Note :

I headcanon that the age of consent in Konoha was seventeen so Sarada's technically an adult already.

Thank you for reading and commenting! Please comment some more!


	11. Protesters

**Chapter 11 : Protesters **

Uchiha Residence. 7 AM.

Sasuke woke up early in the morning. His heart felt like it was sliced up to little pieces when he heard his daughter puking in the bathroom. The bathroom's door was opened. Sasuke walked closer to the bathroom, there he saw his young daughter puking to the toilet.

His teeth clenched and his hands made into a fist. It was still hard to believe that it was his best friend who had done that to his daughter.

But, at that moment it was impossible for Sasuke to neglect his job. He believed the information had already received by his daughter as well. The rising cult group which already started their movement, entering political stances, with so many followers beforehand, then the missing civilians and ninja, followed by cases of suicide bombing all of the other village. Sooner of later, they would arrive in Konoha and wreaked havoc there. Even after what Naruto had done to Sarada, he was a good hokage and Sasuke still had to report to him. First and foremost, it was his duty to preserve Konoha's peace and structure.

Sarada puked again. Sasuke helped her by holding her long black hair with her hand. "Papa, thank you," she smiled at her father before she puked again. Still, it hurt like hell for Sasuke.

*

Konoha Main Street. 9 AM

It was a crowded morning at the street. Sasuke was walking alone, on his way to the Hokage's office. Sarada was still resting at their house, the pregnancy took its toll on her body. The street changed so much since Sasuke was just a boy. It had huge tv, it was crowded and everyone looked very busy. Usually, when he walked alone, people would look at him and whispered about him being that infamous rogue ninja who betrayed the village. The amount of people who would stare at him and whispering was close to none at that era.

Sasuke stopped walking when he heard his daughter's name mentioned. He looked at the huge tv.

On the tv, the news about Naruto and Sarada's affair was over-proportionately blown up. They got people analyzing their relationship from all the informations they could get. Naruto had not came up to the media ever since the affair became known by everyone.

They got his daughter's photos and videos showing up in the tv and people analyzing her. That sickened Sasuke. Never the life he'd expect facing.

Then the news was followed with protest from the masses in front of Hokage's Office. There were people handling poster with words like "IMMORAL HOKAGE", "WE WANT NEW HOKAGE", "ADULTERER", and "PERVKAGE" and another "HE LIKES IT YOUNG" and all those derogatory terms given to Naruto. They were the group called Gonchato, the "moral policemen" of Konoha.

Sasuke slipped swiftly to the office. Naruto was trapped inside his own office, he could only look from the window at those protesters. The blond man was standing there in front of the window, gazing at the view of the protest in front of his office. Shikamaru was there, he was on the phone. He was handling the calls from the media regarding the scandal.

"Could you please call later?" The man was shocked, as if he was seeing a ghost when his dark eyes met with Sasuke's . Shikamaru put down the phone.

"Sasuke ...," Naruto gulped down his saliva when he saw Sasuke. It felt like there was something choking his neck. His heart felt like it was hammering his chest.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly turned red when he faced Naruto's face. He could not see him as his best friend anymore. He could only see him as the man who fucked his little girl and the hokage. Sasuke's breath went rapid and he tried really hard to control his emotion.

"Sasuke ... i'm ...," Naruto was stuttering. He was scared. He was a the father of a girl whom he fucked and impregnated. "You fucking bastard!" Sasuke was yelling at Naruto. Shikamaru quickly changed into a stance position as he performed his shadow justu. Holding Sasuke in his place.

"Shikamaru, please ... don't," Naruto tapped his vice hokage's shoulder. Shikamaru didn't listen, his eyes were staring into Sasuke's eyes with the shadow paralyzing the Uchiha.

"You're not going to fight here ... If you want to fight, you will take it outside," Shikamaru said with his hands still forming the jutsu.

"Which is impossible because there's still the protest going on outside," Shikamaru sighed.

"You will only report now," Shikamaru added, his dark eyes were staring right to Sasuke's.

"The cult activity is rising greatly and that Gonchato movement or religion you had given permission to few years ago is now becoming a boomerang to you," Sasuke's eye reverted back to black. Shikamaru quickly let go of the shadow jutsu. Sasuke thought that it'd be stupid to fight with Naruto when there's a bigger problem outside the affair between his daughter and Naruto.

"They always wanted to take you down and want their own people as The Hokage," Shikamaru folded his hand and his eyes were piercing towards Naruto.

"And by having that insane affair exposed to the public gave them a huge opportunity to take you down, through a mass protest," Shikamaru added. Sasuke twitched when he heard the word "affair". But, he controlled his emotion well. He knew it wasn't the time to destroy Hokage's office though he really wanted to rip Naruto's dick apart from his body so badly.

"These are the list of names of the Gonchato leaders and Gonchato followers," Sasuke pulled out a folder filled with papers from his cape and gave it to Naruto. Naruto took it and then he sat on the chair and read the list while massaging his temple. Naruto was so stressed, her eyebags were getting bigger and his skin looked dull. He couldn't sleep well. He couldn't even think straight since his affair was exposed to the public.

"Shikamaru, could you please leave me and Sasuke alone?" Naruto's voice was weaker than he was. Sasuke could see that his friend was no longer the Naruto he was, the energetic kind Naruto. He had transformed to a shitty old man who was a lot weaker than he was, who was also a pervert who fucked a seventeen years old girl who worked for him.

"No offense, Sasuke, but, i'm not leaving both of you alone especially after the whole shit this Hokage had put everyone into," Shikamaru was staring at Naruto, his eyes were filled with disgust. Anyone with sane mind knew what Naruto did was wrong. Shikamaru thought that he'd probably at least try to murder Naruto if Sarada was his daughter. Sasuke didn't budge, he walked closer and his eyes pierced right into Naruto's blue eyes.

"Are you going to leave Hinata for my daughter?" Sasuke went straight right to the point. Sasuke knew that Sarada loved Naruto, so much and he would want for her to keep the baby. The best choice was for them to get married.

"Sasuke, i don't know," Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that question. He was sad. He knew he couldn't leave Hinata, she was too kind to him and he loved Boruto and Himawari as well. While Sasuke who heard the answer softened his expression. He had expected that answer.

"Do you love my daughter?" Sasuke asked again. Naruto became even sadder. He liked Sarada, so much. But, love? He didn't know whether he loved her or not.

"Yes, i do," but Naruto chose to lie, his blue eyes couldn't even face Uchiha's face. If he stayed quiet, he knew Sasuke would be even more furious at him.

Suddenly, a young shinobi knocked the office's door continuously. A young brunette haired boy opened the door, he was gasping, as if he was chased by a lion.

"Nanadaime! The office is swarmed by reporters and those Gonchatos! What should we do?" The boy was in state of panic.

"Naruto, you should escape from the underground passage, i'll speak on your behalf, it's safer that way," Shikamaru, still with his jutsu holding Sasuke's legs, he instructed The Hokage with his eyes.

Naruto walked to the exit door but then Sasuke stopped him with his words. "Sarada loves you so much," his words stopped Naruto from walking. The seventh turned face to see the Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes were glaring red "I certainly will kill you with my own hands if you disappoint her," the Uchiha said before the Hokage left the room.

*

Hyuga Mansion. 6:30 PM.

Hinata had not come back from the Hyuga Mansion. The kids were staying at the mansion as well. That night, all of them except Hanabi and her husband were eating dinner together at the Mansion.

"Mom, are you going to divorce dad?" Himawari grew up looking more like Naruto than her, if it weren't for the hair, she'd look exactly like Naruto's ero jutsu. She looked sad. If it wasn't for him cheating and it being a huge news, it wouldn't be a problem.

"That stupid bastard," Boruto was very angry, his eyebrows furrowed when he was gazing at his sad sister and his devastated mother, he almost broke his chopstick.

"No, Hinata will not divorce The Hokage," Hiashi said while taking a sip of his miso soup. Hiashi certainly looked displeased but his words were surprising to the kids. Hinata didn't say a thing, she couldn't even face her children.

"Naruto is still The Hokage and being a Hokage's wife is still an honor," Hiashi explained to the kids.

"Even if The Hokage no longer loves you," Hinata continued. She agreed to Hiashi's suggestion. She was sad, she wanted to cry, every time they brought up the topic, she wanted to cry. Her chest felt tight and she felt suffocated. The image of Naruto cumming because of another woman came into her head.

Their sex life was bad and partly, Hinata thought that it was because of her fault, her changing body, her inability to enjoy sex anymore. No one knew it except Naruto and Hinata. She couldn't tell anyone, she thought that everyone would blame her. Everyone would say that she's a selfish wife, they would say something like she couldn't "serve" Naruto anymore, she shouldn't be angry if Naruto's sleeping with another woman!

She thought that Naruto was different. She thought that it really was for better and for worse. Even in the most private matter! But, it was just a naivety, Naruto's a man who's just like another men.

*

Hyuga Mansion. 7:30 PM.

Naruto went to the Hyuga mansion. When he was being let in by the maids, he could see his son with his smug face and blond hair leaning on the wall, wearing his all black sports apparel, with his blue eyes staring at his father.

Boruto was smoking a cigarette, puffing the smoke into the air. Naruto realized that Boruto grew up not like him when he was younger, he grew up a pure rebel, going against the rules, not caring about image at all. When he saw his father coming in, one of his eyes turned lavender, just like his mother.

He walked forward and pushed the cigarette down to the ashtray on the table in front of him. Naruto could see anger in his facial expression, his veins were protruding and his eyes were filled with disgust

"I can't believe you could be even worse than you were, you were barely there for us and now you're _fucking_ my teammate? You're unbelievable," Boruto's breath was filled with nicotine and he looked at his father with squinting eyes. The boy was almost as tall as his father at that age. He grew up even bolder than Naruto was. Naruto wished he could cry but he couldn't cry in front of his son. He really ruined his family, the "normal" family he had dreamed since he was a child. So, he just stayed quiet. He knew he was wrong.

"And now i can't believe that you still have guts to show up in front of us after everything that you had done," Boruto was so angry. His hand had already formed a fist. He wanted to punch his father so badly. But, a voice stopped him from doing it.

"Boruto, go back to your room!" The same words Hinata used to say when she and Naruto had a fight or something only adults who could discuss.

Boruto let go of his fist, he turned his body back, and moved towards his mother, he was walking further inside the hall.

"Naruto, could you please wait in the living room?" Hinata still looked angry. She was wearing a long kimono outer that she used to wear to warm her up. She then walked away to Boruto's direction.

*

Hyuga Mansion Living Room.

He was waiting in their living room. The man sat there only wearing his t-shirt and his orange pants. He had hung his coat on the hanger. When he was waiting, the beast spoke to him

"I will keep the baby if i were you," Kurama barely spoke to him, even when he was copulating with the young Uchiha girl. But, that moment the beast spoke to him.

"The baby would have Uchiha blood and Uzumaki blood, it would be a strong host of me, perhaps it will be even stronger than your son or your daughter," The beast added, he sounded lazy.

"You're dealing with some crazy humans right now, people who are moved with such belief are hard to deal with, they're civilians and they're willing to do anything for their belief," Kurama didn't stop talking. Naruto had never dealt with such internal chaos before, from large proportion of the civilians.

Suddenly, the door was opened. Hinata walked inside the room, she was wearing a plain off-white kimono top and purple trouser. The Hyuga woman slowly sat down in front of Naruto.

The couple were sitting at the tatami with the low table. On top of the table there were two glasses of hot tea, one for Naruto, one for Hinata.

"Hinata, Sarada is pregnant," Naruto said. Hinata's mouth was wide opened. She felt as if her heart was ripped apart. Her breath fastened and she felt as if she's going to faint.

"Naruto, as if what you've done to me isn't enough," Hinata covered her mouth with her hands. She suddenly bursted in tears. She had given him what she couldn't give. A child. A third child. It's not like Naruto asked Hinata to bear another child. But, her feeling of inferiority kicked in badly. She felt incredibly desperate.

"Are you asking for a divorce?" Hinata cried, really hard. She had became a worthless wife.

"No, Hinata ... i love you but i can't let her raise the baby alone," Naruto moved closer and tears rolled out of his eyes as he was bowing down to his wife. His head touched her knees and his tears fell on her garment.

"Naruto ... i can't believe out of anyone in this world, you are the one who hurts me the most," Hinata looked down, she saw her blond haired husband pleading to her.

"What are you going to do now? Are you going to keep her as a mistress and raise the baby alongside our child or what?" Hinata's crying subsided. Her eyes were red and swollen. She knew abortion would be the wrong choice.

Naruto slowly got up, he faced his wife's face. His blue eyes were also swollen because of the tears. But, slowly his voice became stable and there he said it to his wife, the shocking words that had made Hinata to push her husband with all of her chakra for the first time.

"Hinata, i would like to ask for your permission for me to marry Sarada as my second wife," those were the words he had said to her.

*

Hokage's Office. 8 AM.

The crowd in front of Hokage office were a lot that morning. There were at least a hundred people in front of the office. They came with banners with Naruto's face being crossed off with red ink.

The day after Naruto escaped, Shikamaru created a press conference in the office. Reporters were sitting neatly with recorders and notes on their hands.

Shikamaru and four other shinobis were present in the room, there was Shikamaru holding the mic.

"I am, Shikamaru Nara, on behalf of our seventh hokage, Naruto Uzumaki would like to address the issue regarding of the alleged affair of Naruto Uzumaki and unknown woman, " Shikamaru paused.

A reporter in black suit raised her hand to ask a question.

"Is it true that the woman in the picture is Sarada Uchiha, The hokage's assistant?"

_I'd like to say that the office right now cannot provide any information about the alleged affair and we will schedule for the press conference to clarify about such allegation next week. So, we wish that the people and the media would wait for the official schedule and news in one week, thank you._

That's what Shikamaru would want to say. But, instead he said something different. The man inhaled.

"The allegation is false and we will seek into those who had tried to frame Naruto Uzumaki by creating images of him having indecent activity with an unknown woman, we suspect that it's either through digital manipulation or transformation jutsu or maybe even with something else that we will get into. Thank you," Shikamaru exhaled and quickly walked back inside, leaving the reporters with disbelief and confusion in their faces.

**Author's Note : **

I've been incredibly busy lately and i haven't gotten much time to write down fanfictions. I'm sorry for the delay.

Thank you very much for the comments, guest, ajguardian, linkskingsolomon, s.k.f.f.f ! And yeah it's pretty sad for Sarada and it's becoming even sadder in this chapter.

Please comment some more for they are the reason why i keep on writing!

Disclaimer : Naruto/Boruto doesn't belong to me.


	12. You Are A Very Bad Man

**Chapter 12 : You're A Very Bad Man**

Uzumaki Resident. 1 AM.

The house was dark and Naruto purposely turned everything off except his own bedroom which was located deep inside the house and couldn't be seen from the outside.

He was laying on the bed, only wearing his white t-shirt and boxer brief, his hand was touching his bruised stomach due to Hinata's gentle fist. If it wasn't for Kurama, Naruto wouldn't have survived.

"If i were you, i'd leave your wife and choose that Uchiha girl ... but, if you're keen on keeping your wife, you really should try harder so you can stay with that Uchiha girl," The beast wanted to have Uzumaki-Uchiha as its host so much. The blood of Uchiha lured the beast like bloody fresh meat. Body strong enough to endure Kurama's chakra, perhaps the body of that Uchiha-Uzumaki child would be even stronger than Naruto. A perfect vessel for Kurama.

Suddenly, he was startled by the creaking door of his bedroom door that was opened.

Lean fingers followed by a silhouette of a girl appeared in front of him. He was waiting for her to come. The young girl with raven hair. She was wearing a matching black sweatshirt and a trainer pants, she was wearing her red rimmed glasses. There she was, _his comfort_.

"I was so happy that you texted me, i miss you!" Sarada quickly jumped to Naruto who had just sat up. Causing him to bounce on the bed, laying there with the young girl on top of him. "I miss you so much," she then proceeded to kiss the older man's lips hungrily. When they were kissing, Naruto could feel his cheeks were getting wet as she was kissing him. He then broke the kiss.

"I did what you had asked me. I came here using transformation jutsu as Boruto so no harm was done!" She was crying, she tried to act normal but her tears wouldn't stop falling. She was trying to wipe her tears with the edge of her sweatshirt but it just wouldn't stop.

"Nanadaime ... i miss you so much," the young girl kissed him again, even hungrier that time. Her tongue was dancing inside his mouth. He couldn't resist that young girl. He liked her, she was like a warm ramen in the middle of rainy season. So comforting.

She broke the kiss and then she pulled up her own sweatshirt, exposing her torso, a belly that's no longer flat and a pair of breasts covered with black sports bra. She was pregnant after all.

Naruto couldn't help but to grow a tent in his boxer. The girl who was sitting on top of him could feel his erection. It excited her.

She then pulled her pants off as well, exposing her matching underwear. The girl then pulled off Naruto's white tee off of him then started to lick his nipple. The man whimpered when she did that.

"_See? Even you can't resist this Uchiha!You're going to copulate with her in your wedding bed!_"

Kurama's voice rang inside his head. It would make him limp when the beast did that when he was making love to Hinata. But, this time, he was still erect, the sight of a horny young girl, with her black eyes and her raven hair was a feast. Sarada then starting to slowly trail a kiss to his penis on top of his pants. She then slowly took off his pants, exposing his erect shaft.

The girl smiled. It was rare for him to see her having sex to him while wearing her glasses. She was so desirable when she was sucking his shaft hungrily. Being incredibly hungry to enjoy Naruto's body. It wasn't even like Hinata's, whenever Hinata had to go down on him, it always felt like she was a servant serving her master. She would be very intricate, slow and delicate with technique but never hungry (and sloppy) like Sarada. The sight aroused him even more, he was growling, calling her name multiple times with his hand grabbing her black hair.

"Sarada stop! I don't want to come before i can enter you!" He accidentally pulled her black hair. The girl stopped sucking, licking, playing with his shaft and balls. Without much words, after Naruto let go of her hair, she climbed on top of Naruto and inserted his shaft inside her crevice. She then moved her hips, up and down, front and back, with hands touching his chest. She was moaning in pleasure with his shaft inside of hers.

"My God! You're so sexy!" Naruto was enjoying how she made him felt. Young and manly. As if he's a nineteen years old shinobi. Naruto and Sarada made love until they both came several times.

Naruto didn't expect that it would be sex that came between them that night. He called her because he wanted to tell her his decision. After both of them were done having sex, when both of them were lying on the bed, with naked Sarada resting on Naruto's chest, he started to speak to her.

"I've talked to Hinata about your pregnancy," He said to the young girl, the girl titled her head to face the man.

"I ... i can't marry you," Sarada was startled at the older man's statement. He sure looked sad but she was angry. Or more like denial. She knew it would happen, but she wasn't ready to hear it. The girl sat up and her eyes turned red. She was immediately sobbing, she felt lump in her throat, she was angry but she felt too shocked, too sad to even try to attack Naruto.

She was screaming out loud out. Like a crying baby. Naruto sat up, and hugged the girl, hushed her, afraid that it would wake up his neighbors.

"You're a bad man! You're a really really bad man!" Sarada pushed the man's naked chest but her energy couldn't compete with the older man's energy. Her tears wet the older man's chest.

"Sarada, calm down! Everything is going to stay the same! Though we can't be married,I'll still take care of you and our baby!" Naruto kissed her her forehead. But the girl was still weeping.

"You're lying! You said that everything's going to be okay! It is not! It is not!" The girl kept on yelling while still trying to push the man away. At the end, Naruto let the young girl go. She quickly put on her sweatshirt and trainer pants and got out of the room.

Naruto was frozen, he felt guilty, he realized how he had destroyed a young girl's future. It took him a moment before he realized that he should chase her. He then put on his boxer and tee and walked outside the room to chase her, but, she was already gone.

Hyuga Mansion. 2 AM. Hinata's bed room.

Hinata was crying on her bed, she just leaned there to the wall, not being able to sleep. His husband was a disappointment.

Her children were sleeping in the same room with her. Both Boruto and Himawari had tried to comfort their mother but she kept on crying.

"Mom, what's wrong? What did dad say that cause you to cry so much?" Himawari crawled to her mother's bed. Hinata didn't response, she was sobbing hard when she saw her youngest child in watery vision.

_What will happen to Himawari if her parents get separated? I'm sure Boruto can handle it but Himawari ... _

"Mom, did that stupidkage ask you for a divorce?" Boruto sat up from his futon, he was also awaken by Hinata's sobbing voice.

Hinata didn't say a thing, she was sobbing so hard that it took her voice away. She just moved to her children and hugged both of them. "Mom... it's okay if you want to divorce him," Boruto whispered to his mother.

"Boruto, it's not that simple," Hinata said to both of her children. Hiashi's voice was ringing in her head. The conversation she had with Hiashi after Naruto came home was a painful experience.

_You must still be married to The Hokage! You will still be his first wife! Being a first wife is still an honor! Do you think being a divorcee would lead you anywhere? Just an aging infertile woman! You should be happy that Naruto still chooses not to divorce you!_

Hiashi's words hurt Hinata. Bad. Really bad.

That girl is an Uchiha, she will give birth to a vessel for the nine tailed fox. You don't have to worry that dangerous transfer of the beast sequence happening to Boruto or Himawari!

But, it's inevitable. Boruto or Himawari would someday be the vessel of the beast when Naruto's not around anymore.

She looked at her children's faces. Their eyes were fixated at their mother's face.

_They're too precious for me. I can't lose them at all. _

Hospital. 8 AM. The next morning.

Sakura had just done operating three patients in a row. She was supposed to go home after three operations in the middle of the night that were finished in the morning. But, she was too tired to do so, the pink haired woman chose to sleep for a while on the sofa in the doctor's lounge. She was still using her pink scrub.

She was too tired to turn off the tv and after sleeping for one and half hours she woke up, when she opened her eyes and saw the tv in front of her.

A face of Shikamaru with camera flashing towards him, with microphone in front of him. Sputtering words.

The woman rubbed her eyes and squinted at the view and started to actually listen.

"The allegation is false and we will seek into those who had tried to frame Naruto Uzumaki by creating images of him having indecent activity with an unknown woman, we suspect that it's either through digital manipulation or transformation jutsu or maybe even with something else that we will get into. Thank you," The words Shikamaru had said shocked her.

_Fuck. Naruto is trying to avoid everything he should do._

Sakura muttered to herself. Fear crept inside her body, her hands were suddenly shaking hard and her lips were quivering. Tears fell out of her eyes.

_He's going to let her become a teenage single mother__._

"Sakura," The blonde woman who had just opened the door was surprised to see crying pinkette in front of her. Ino who had just came to the hospital for her morning shift was shocked to see her friend. Ino quickly walked towards Sakura's side, she turned her head to the tv, there was Shikamaru's face on the tv. She quickly turned the tv off and hugged Sakura.

"Let's not presume anything first, perhaps those words are only for the public, perhaps Shikamaru and Naruto had already had a very good plan," Ino tried to calm her best friend. She knew that it was Sarada. Sakura had told Ino the truth.

"I don't know what to do,," Sakura was sobbing, her tears wet Ino's purple scrub.

Sakura had already thought all the possibilites that she could do to Sarada and Sarada's baby.

She thought of talking to Hinata for her to let Naruto and Sarada raise the baby together. But, she tried imagining putting herself in Hinata's shoes. If it was Sasuke sleeping with some seventeen years old girl, she'd be pissed and she wouldn't even want to see the girl and the baby's face. It's impossible.

She thought of aborting the baby, kill it and let Sarada stop being Naruto's trainee, let her continue her life in another place, send her out of Konoha to lead a new life. But, both Sarada and Naruto would perhaps disagree with the idea.

She thought of keeping the baby and raised it as her own. But, people would definitely question if the baby had blond hair and blue eyes. They would find out eventually and her daughter would forever be branded as the infamous Hokage's mistress.

She thought of letting Sarada have the baby and give it away to another couple who wanted a baby. But, Sarada would never have the heart to give it away. Sarada would never move on from giving the baby away if they actually managed to convince her to give the baby away.

But, letting Sarada to raise her own child, she would be branded as Hokage's infamous home-wrecker and that certainly would destroy her future.

There were like thousand needles pricking into her head. Sakura felt a really painful headache . Both of her hands are on her head. Her eyes both are closed, seeing light made her felt more pain in her head.

"Sakura, i'll get you a painkiller and i'll call Sasuke," Ino said while going to their locker to find some painkillers and calling Sakura's husband.

Sarada was staying at home, it's been few days already, in her own bed room. She didn't even try to get out of the bed room except for eating and going to toilet. She was devastated. The only time she came out of the house was when Naruto texted her and she right away came to Uzumaki resident, made love in Naruto's wedding bed, and how that somehow made her felt powerful. She thought that she actually "_defeated_" Hinata, she would actually moved to Uzumaki residence, being a Mrs. Uzumaki. But, that didn't happen. Her heart was broken.

After leaving Naruto's house, the girl couldn't sleep that night.

In the darkness of the night, Sarada was sitting on the bed while rubbing her own belly. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. She didn't even have the guts to turn on the tv. She threw herself on the bed, her eyes were staring to the ceiling.

She wanted The Hokage to marry her. Make her his wife. The dumb girl thought that by being pregnant, he'd marry her, he'd leave his royal wife for her.

_The dumb fuck of a girl she was. _

The possibilities came into her mind. The child would grow up fatherless. The child would forever be branded as The Hokage's infamous bastard. He or she would have no future, the baby would be despised. The child would have to lead bad life.

She then thought about herself and all those sweet memories she had created with Naruto. That sweet man with clear blue eyes and warm smile. Those eyes could make her do anything for him. She gave everything to him, he was her first kiss, he was the man who took her virginity away from her and he was the one who impregnated her.

An Uzumaki in her belly of not a Mrs. Uzumaki. In the belly of a whore, that's what people would say about her. The little sibling of Boruto and Himawari. Boruto, her friend and Himawari, his little sister. She stayed awake until the sun rose.

That morning, she walked down the stair to the first floor, turning the tv on while eating a bowl of cereal. She was shocked when she saw Shikamaru's face on the tv. Her face was wet with tears when she heard him talking on tv.

"The allegation is false and we will seek into those who had tried to frame Naruto Uzumaki by creating images of him having indecent activity with an unknown woman, we suspect that it's either through digital manipulation or transformation jutsu or maybe even with something else that we will get into. Thank you," Shikamaru said on tv.

_The allegation is false._

"The allegation is false," she was muttering to herself. The words rang like a bell in her head.

Does that mean that Nanadime is going to abandon her and his own child? Or is he going to just keep her as his mistress forever?

_I can't marry you. _

That handsome face and those whiskers and those damn blue eyes came into her mind, alluring her with his charm and his gentle voice before destroying her heart into pieces.

_Stupid girl! Of course he's serious about what he had said! He will never marry you! He will never divorce Lady Hinata from Hyuga clan! You're nothing compared to Lady Hinata from Hyuga clan! The latter choice is already the best choice for you! Or worse, he could ask you to abort the baby or give it away to other people! So, life could come back normally!_

Sarada was so sure that everyone close to her and Naruto certainly had known that the affair was the truth. Her pregnancy was the truth. She was certain that Lady Hinata also knew that it was the truth, not a false rumor that Shikamaru had sputtered on tv.

"Did you get out of the house in the midnight?" Sasuke startled his crying daughter. He walked down downstair wearing a grey long sleeve shirt and black pants. His hair was perfectly combed. He was ready to go out.

"I ...," Sarada knew she couldn't lie to her father. Tears starting to come out of her face. Her eyes were red and her sight became blurry because of the water in her eyes.

"Sarada ... did you sneak out to see Naruto?" Sasuke looked sad. He walked closer to his daughter, she was sitting and she kept on wiping her tears while looking up to her standing father's face.

Sasuke knelt down and he suddenly hugged the girl. "Sssh ... don't cry ... we will face this together," Sasuke said. She hugged her father tighter but she couldn't hold her tears, the girl was sobbing, her tears wet her father's shirt.

The crowd wasn't pleased with Shikamaru's statements. The media somehow collected people who were living at Naruto's apartment building and had their statements regarding the Hokage's affair.

Naruto even had to enter the office stealthily using transformation jutsu and secret passage so he could work. Any of the Hokage's appearance in public was also being halted.

"From the pictures we have, according my expertise, i don't think that this is a digital manipulation and if it's transformation jutsu, it's a very high caliber tranformation jutsu and not a lot of ninja have it," an old man with white hair said on screen. The old man was a famous IT guy, he was wearing a blue suit.

The TV was filled with report of the citizen not believing what Shikamaru had said and only few who believed what Shikamaru had said. Those few were hardcore Nanadaime fans. But, it was impossible to deny it since there were already many witnesses.

"I live near Nanadaime's apartment and i often saw Nanadime always with the same pretty girl with black hair entering the apartment, i thought it wasn't my business so i never said anything about it," there was a blurred face and voice of an old lady on tv.

"I've known how our Nanadaime looked like since he was a child, i'm pretty sure that it was Nanadaime who walked into the apartment," Another man with blurred face and voice was on tv.

The media was filled with disbelief and even more proof of how others had seen Nanadaime and Sarada Uchiha were having dates together, acting like couple.

Hokage's Office. Few weeks after Shikamaru's statement. 8 AM.

Naruto was exhausted and anyone could see it. His under eye was very dark and his skin looked extremely dull. He was all alone in that office. He didn't even come home for few days. It was getting harder for him to leave the office so he stayed inside the office since the house only reminded him of Hinata and how guilty he felt for sleeping with Sarada in their wedding bed.

The TV only displayed how they did not believe Shika's statement. He didn't know what to do beside making Sarada as his second wife. He couldn't let Sarada raise the child alone, he couldn't let her be branded as a whore by a whole nation.

A creaking voice of an opening door distracted him. He could see Shikamaru entering the room. He had just arrived at the office.

"You look like you're going to die because of exhaustion," Shikamaru then pressed the button of the coffee machine to fill the empty cup and then put it on Naruto's table. The blond guy then grabbed it and sat upright. He then drank the coffee.

"Shikamaru, Gonchatos permitted polygamous marriage right?" Naruto put the cup back on the table then he stretched his back.

"Yes and they kind of ... praise men who are doing it," Shikamaru said while making his own coffee.

"Wait ...," Shikamaru paused. "Are you thinking of making Sarada your second wife?" Shikamaru was startled, he even almost overfilled his cup with coffee. Naruto stayed silent. He didn't reply his colleague's question.

"I can't just let my own flesh and blood born into this world as a bastard," Naruto leaned on the big chair, his eyes were gazing down to the tip of his shoes.

"So, Sarada's pregnant?" Shikamaru immediately understood what the blond man meant. Naruto nodded.

"What a drag ...You really are unbelievable," Shikamaru sighed, he put his cup of coffee on the table.

"If you still want to be a beloved Hokage, you have no choice but to marry Sarada and convince Hinata not to divorce you ... and you will also have to convince her to give a statement to the public that she agrees for you to marry Sarada," Shikamaru's voice was ice cold. He didn't appear as a friend at all at that moment. He didn't comfort Naruto.

"I will try to convince her," Naruto sat upright, his voice was heavy and stern as well. He's willing to do everything for that Uzumaki-Uchiha baby.

Hyuga Residence.

Hinata was alone in her bedroom, suddenly a woman with lavender eyes and the same dark hair as hers walked fast into the room. She slapped Hinata's cheek until it got red and grabbed her shoulder with both of her hands.

"You will still be married to Naruto! Men are men! Listen to me!" Her mother shook Hinata's shoulder shoulder.

"But ...," Hinata sounded like she was going to cry.

"A man will choose a pure girl from a reputable family to be his wife and cheat on a vixxen-type of woman just because she's an adventure! He will stay married to you and you will stay married to him!" The older woman's lavender eyes were staring deep to hers, with protruding veins surrounding the eyes.

"Naruto is still The Hokage and you will be loved by those Gonchatos if you choose to accept that Uchiha girl as his second wife for s greater good! You certainly realize that you can't please him anymore in bed! Heck! You can't even bear him a child when he wanted more!" Her mother's words made both of her blood boiled and her tears falling.

Hyuga Residence. Hinata's Bedroom. 5 AM.

"Mom! Wake up!" Boruto shook his mother's shoulder, waking the woman up.

The woman was still lying on bed, tears came out of her eyes when she woke up. Hinata sat up and she was wiping her tears off of her face.

"Are you okay? You were saying no .. no .. please ... something like that, mom," Boruto certainly looked worrisome towards his mother. Hinata nodded. She did not want to make her children worried.

She looked very tired. She couldn't sleep well. She couldn't eat well. Her mind was occupied by the thoughts of her husband sleeping with another girl. She was definitely pleasing him or else they wouldn't have done that multiple times and got her pregnant. It was also occupied by her imagination of Naruto loving Sarada more than her, treating her like a stranger in her own house with Naruto and Sarada playing with their own child. Then having Naruto defending Sarada or their own child over her or Boruto and Himawari.

"Mom, are you okay?" It was the second time her son asked her the same question, he had done that along with his hand waving in front of her face. She had just realized how she was daydreaming in the middle of their breakfast.

Hinata ignored her son, she continued eating the mackerel in front of her children. They were quiet until Himawari spoke up to her.

"Mom, are you going to divorce daddy?" The youngest child asked her the same question with her oldest child.

"Of course mom is going to divorce dad!" Boruto spoke with his anger lingering in his voice, it almost like yelling. Himawari's tears were already welling behind her eyes.

"No, Hima, we won't get divorced," She tried to sound as soothing as possible even though she's completely broken hearted inside.

Hokage's Office. 11 AM.

It was a regular day at the office, Naruto and Shikamaru were dealing with their regular job outside the office and at that time, they had just came back from observing the training of the jounins. But,when they came back from their outdoor work, there were two unexpected guests waiting inside their office already. Sitting on the sofa where Naruto and Sarada were fucking on.

There were Hiashi Hyuga and beside him, there she sat with her dark hair and lavender eyes.

_This is it__. _Naruto thought. _She is going to file a divorce_. Suddenly, Naruto could feel a lump in his throat and tears behind his eyes.

Shikamaru didn't look surprised. He was the one who arranged the meeting between the Hyugas and Naruto.

Shikamaru and Naruto sat in front of them. Naruto could see how his wife's eyes were swollen and slightly reddish.

She's been crying too much. The guilt crept again inside Naruto's belly.

"Hinata has something to say," Hiashi was staring at Naruto's face. He sounded cold and he looked cold.

Hinata's hands were trembling. Her heart felt like it was hammering her chest. She couldn't even look at her husband's face, all she could feel was how he hurt her every time she had to look at those blue eyes.

"I ... i won't divorce you and i'm letting you..." Tears were already welling behind the back of her eyes but she was sure that it was the best decision for her family.

"To marry her ..." Hinata looked at his blue eyes once more, with anger.

"But, i don't want to live in the same house with you anymore also ... Boruto and Himawari are coming with me," She said.

**Author's Note : **

I'm really sorry that i have to make Hinata to choose "a very unhappy marriage for the sake of formality" instead of "divorcing Naruto". But, it is still not the end of the story, they haven't come to the conclusion(divorce may still happen) so anything can happen. And i totally made up that "super dangerous beast transfer".

I would really like to thank everyone who's commenting on this fic! Dear Jossblue13, zsmartknight, habu2010,linkskingsolomon, skfff, anoyak111, demonxkiller2, sinastra and the guests, thank you!

Please comment/review some more for they are the reason why i keep on writing!


	13. I Want To Speak To You

**Chapter 13 : I Want To Speak To You**

It was a rare occasion for Sarada to have a friend visiting her house despite the chaos going on in her life lately. But, there she was the plump brown girl sitting beside her on the sofa, sharing potato chips with her while watching the reality show on tv in front of them.

"Why are you still friend with me? I'm already like the antagonist in those soap operas now," Sarada asked Chocho, she was wondering because every single one of her friends was straying from her.

"Real life is different than soap opera and yes despite me liking them ... i think that in real life, everyone has a very complicated reason," Chocho stopped taking more chips from the plastic bag and put it on the table.

"We've been friends for a very long time but you never talk to me about your no-longer-secret affair with Nanadaime," Chocho's eyes were gazing at Sarada's.

"I'm afraid that you'll judge me ... Nanadaime's a married man and he's the father of Boruto ...," She could see sadness in Sarada's eyes. She then pulled the potato chip bag and shove it to Sarada's face.

"Here, eat it to cheer you up!" Chocho smiled to the girl in front of her. Sarada was touched by her friend's non-judgmental nature.

"So, how is he like in bed?" Sarada almost choked when Chocho asked the question. She quickly drank the water in front of her. Her face was flushing red.

"He's hot," Sarada imagining Naruto's naked body on top of her. "He knew when to be gentle and when to be rough," She remembered how he was ramming inside of hers and how he always paid attention to her needs. "He's ... experimental," Sarada giggled, imagining how he used clone jutsu to perform a group sex with her. "And ... amazing stamina," She was smiling with pinkish tint on both of her cheeks.

"Seems like a dream man," Chocho was surprised at how open Sarada was to her.

"How about you, Chocho?" Sarada asked her friend who kept on munching her chips.

"I'm okay ... it's just Papa and Mama are so obsessed with joining Gonchato religion lately, it's somehow annoying," Chocho rolled her eyes and huffed.

Gonchato. All she could remember was the protesters.

Suddenly, Sarada's phone vibrated. She quickly picked it up and pressed a button on the screen. It was a message from the nanadaime. Her eyes lit up, her pupils widened.

_When will you, Sakura and Sasuke be home? I want to speak to you all. It's a good news._

What was it? What will Naruto do?

Don't put your hopes too high, Sarada. An inner voice told her. But, her fingers said differed. She quickly texted him back.

_Tomorrow night, we'll be having a dinner together._

She texted Naruto back. He replied her message with a "thank you, i'll be there tomorrow night"

Her heart fluttered once again. What a silly dumb girl. She thought, but the girl couldn't control her feelings.

*

Uchiha Household. 7 PM.

Naruto was there sitting on the sofa of Uchiha household. There were Sasuke, Sakura and Sarada sitting in front of him. Naruto came alone to the house, using transformation jutsu before transforming back into becoming the male Naruto.

The were hot cups of tea in front of him and Sasuke folding his arms and his legs in front of him, waiting for the man to talk. Beside Sasuke, there was his daughter, looking very pretty with her long black hair, alluring black eyes and her baby bump. Sakura was sitting beside Sarada, her expression was flat.

"Sasuke...," The hokage spoke to Sasuke, his eyes were staring at his face. "Sakura," He then continued facing the pinkette's face.

"i would like to take Uchiha Sarada as my wife," Naruto sounded stern, serious, there was no tremor at all in his voice.

"Nanadaime ...," Sarada was surprised. She never thought that he would marry her. But, there he was proposing to her, and she knew that he was serious. Sasuke's expression changed. He didn't say a thing, he just tilted his head to see his daughter's expression. A young girl who was shocked but her eyes also showed anticipation as her pupils were getting dilated. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yes, please, take me as your wife," Tears of happiness came out of Sarada's left eye. She never knew the day would come when he would propose to her.

"Are you divorcing Hinata?" Sakura grabbed her daughter's shoulder while asking the question while facing Naruto's face.

"Hinata had agreed about me marrying Sarada as my second wife," Naruto explained.

_Second wife._

The words lessened the width of the smile of the young girl's face. Sasuke's and Sakura's facial expression changed, they certainly looked displeased. They weren't ready with their daughter being someone's second wife.

"Will she make a statement in regarding of her approval of your marriage with Sarada?" Sakura asked again.

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

"No," Sasuke spoke up. "I'm not letting my daughter to be your second wife," Sasuke's glare was intense. Sarada quickly interrupted his father's shocking statement.

"No, Papa!" She stood up and faced her father. "I don't care if i become Nanadaime's second wife as long i can be with him!" Sarada yelled at Sasuke. "Sarada, sit down!" Sakura pinched her daughter's thigh. "Sarada, please calm down ...," Naruto said to her. Sarada then sat down following Sakura's request.

"I am not letting my daughter marrying an old bastard like you," Sasuke's glare intensified. Naruto gazed at Sarada, with his tired eyes.

Naruto suddenly bowed down to Sasuke. It shocked everyone in the room. "Please, i would like to take Sarada as my wife," Naruto pleaded. It was the first time Sarada saw the Hokage pleading to her father. She was amused, she was touched. She quickly took a stance beside the blond man. She sat on the floor, beside her father's legs. "Papa, please, i love him," Sarada pleaded, her voice sounded shaky as if she was going to cry. Sasuke couldn't stand looking at his daughter crying in front of him.

"Okay, i will let you marry my daughter with some requirements," Sasuke was softened. Both of the young girl and the blond man were gazing at him, paying attention to Sasuke. "First, Hinata will make a statement regarding her approval of your marriage. Second, you will completely take care of Sarada and the baby with you. Third, you will live in the same house with Sarada and the baby and not with Hinata and her children. Fourth, you will make Sarada a jounin and help her career to be a Hokage. Fifth, after this whole Gonchato protest is under control, i'd like you to divorce Hinata," Sasuke stated his requests. The last one was like a blast to Naruto. He was frozen for a while. "Can you fulfill them all?" Sasuke asked, his eyes were staring at Naruto's. Divorcing Hinata. After all those years he had with Hinata, it was certainly hard to divorce her. All those happy memories, how she gave her the things he had dreamt of, a family and everything he wanted in life, like it would all be gone and replaced by a bitterness in his mouth. But, then he gazed at the black haired young girl and her little bump on her belly. Those black doll eyes with tears always looked a puppy in the rain, pleading to be saved, to be taken care of. She had made him happy. After years of cold marriage, the young girl gave him the warmth and comfort he had always craved. "Alright," Naruto nodded, while looking at Sasuke.

*

Hokage's Office. 10:50 AM.

Hinata had agreed to tell the public that it was her who allowed her husband to sleep with Sarada because she needed someone to carry Naruto's third child, that she had given blessings to Naruto's and Sarada's marriage.

Hinata was wearing a black and purple kimono with her hair being done up. She looked like a very decent first lady of Konoha. She was sitting inside the hokage's office, on the sofa at the office. Naruto was sitting at the Hokage's chair while Shikamaru was standing in front of Hinata, bringing her a glass of water.

"In few minutes you will have to speak, in case your throat is dry, a glass of water might be good for you," Shikamaru looked like as if he was pitying her, he gave her a glass of water for her to drink.

"Thank you," Hinata said as she was taking the water and drank it, quick. Her throat was dry, she was anxious, she was scared, sad and angry.

The clock hit 10:58, Shikamaru accompanied Hinata to walk outside the room. Even after a glass of water her throat was still dry and her head ached.

They both came to the auditorium of the office. When she opened the door, she saw bunch of reporters from famous papers, and tv stations sitting there with their recorders, paper and pen. Hinata and Shikamaru were standing on the stage. Hinata was standing at the podium with a piece of paper. A note of what she was supposed to say to the press.

When the clock hit 11. Hinata pulled the mic slowly close to her mouth.

"I, Hinata Uzumaki, states that the relationship between my husband, Naruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha is ...," she gulped. The eyes were all on her, it was a horrifying experience for her. Her hands were shaking and her lips were quivering, and saying that girl's name, that whore's name caused her blood to boil again.

"The relationship is ...,"

She paused again, with her eyes looking at the eyes which were locked on hers, ears that were paying full attention to her speech. She was supposed to say "is true and i agree upon the upcoming marriage between my husband, Naruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha, as his second wife" but she stayed silent. She wasn't ready to say it. She did not want to say it. She never wanted to say it. She never agreed for such matter. She loved Naruto too much. She couldn't bear giving that teenage slut the pleasure of marrying her husband.

"I can't do this," Tears bursted out of Hinata's eyes as she stepped down from the podium. She tore the note and gave it to Shikamaru as she walked away from the press who had started to become very loud with their chat, questions and whisper.

When she was walking through the office hall, walking fast to the unused room of the office, she saw a man dressed all in black, she turned her body but it was too late, he had already grabbed her wrist, preventing her from running away.

"Sasuke, what do you want?" Hinata couldn't bear looking at Sarada's father. He looked so much like that juvenile slut. The same black eyes, fair skin, small nose and dark hair. Sasuke didn't say anything, suddenly he opened a portal and pulled Hinata with him.

**Author's Note :**

There it is. The thirteenth chapter. I'm sorry if it's quite short. Hinata certainly did not give up easily. She might look meek and submissive but when it comes to her womanly(or wife) pride, she's pretty much the same with a lot of other women of the world.

Thank you very much for everyone who had commented in this fic. I love all the comments especially from lonewolf1836 and from jossblue13 (oh how i love lengthy comments) ... also thank you very much for linkskingsolomon, demonxkiller2, habu2010, s.k.f.f.f., jupiter50, realMphoza, anoyak111, and the guests!

Please comment/review some more! Thank you.


	14. The Relationship Is

**Chapter 14 : The Relationship Is ...**

Hokage's Office. 11 AM.

Hinata had agreed to tell the public that it was her who allowed her husband to sleep with Sarada because she needed someone to carry Naruto's third child, that she had given blessings to Naruto's and Sarada's marriage.

Hinata was wearing a black and purple kimono with her hair being done up. She looked like a very decent first lady of Konoha. She was sitting inside the hokage's office, on the sofa at the office. Naruto was sitting at the Hokage's chair while Shikamaru was standing in front of Hinata, bringing her a glass of water.

"In few minutes you will have to speak, in case your throat is dry, a glass of water might be good for you," Shikamaru looked like as if he was pitying her, he gave her a glass of water for her to drink.

"Thank you," Hinata said as she was taking the water and drank it, quick. Her throat was dry, she was anxious, she was scared, sad and angry.

The clock hit 10:58, Shikamaru accompanied Hinata to walk outside the room. Even after a glass of water her throat was still dry and her head ached.

They both came to the auditorium of the office. When she opened the door, she saw bunch of reporters from famous papers, and tv stations sitting there with their recorders, paper and pen. Hinata and Shikamaru were standing on the stage. Hinata was standing at the podium with a piece of paper. A note of what she was supposed to say to the press.

When the clock hit 11. Hinata pulled the mic slowly close to her mouth.

"I, Hinata Uzumaki, states that the relationship between my husband, Naruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha is ...," she gulped. The eyes were all on her, it was a horrifying experience for her. Her hands were shaking and her lips were quivering, and saying that girl's name, that whore's name caused her blood to boil again.

"The relationship is ...,"

She paused again, with her eyes looking at the eyes which were locked on hers, ears that were paying full attention to her speech. She was supposed to say "is true and i agree upon the upcoming marriage between my husband, Naruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha, as his second wife" but she stayed silent. She wasn't ready to say it. She did not want to say it. She never wanted to say it. She never agreed for such matter. She loved Naruto too much. She couldn't bear giving that teenage slut the pleasure of marrying her husband.

"I can't do this," Tears bursted out of Hinata's eyes as she stepped down from the podium. She tore the note and gave it to Shikamaru as she walked away from the press who had started to become very loud with their chat, questions and whisper.

When she was walking through the office hall, walking fast to the unused room of the office, she saw a man dressed all in black, she turned her body but it was too late, he had already grabbed her wrist, preventing her from running away.

"Sasuke, what do you want?" Hinata couldn't bear looking at Sarada's father. He looked so much like that _juvenile slut_. The same black eyes, fair skin, small nose and dark hair. Sasuke didn't say anything, suddenly he opened a portal and pulled Hinata with him.

In a second, they were already in Sasuke's living room. There were Sakura and Sarada sitting on the sofa. The girl's belly was growing bigger and it showed despite her loose red top. But, her body and her face still displayed that youthfulness. Sakura was sitting beside her child, she looked exhausted and sad.

"Aunt Hinata ...," The young girl looked pale and terrified when she saw Hinata. Hinata could feel her heart was thumping hard and she wished she could kill that young girl, whom she saw more as a whore who destroyed her family. Hinata didn't say anything but out of sudden her veins around her eyes were protruding and her byakugan was activated, she wanted to attack that young girl. But, a man's hand tapped on her shoulder, Sasuke was looking at her with sharp eye as if he reminded her that they're not there to fight with her.

"Aunt Hinata, i'm really really sorry," The girl was kneeling on the floor, she then bowed down to Hinata until her long raven hair touched the floor. Her tears were falling on the floor. Both Sakura and Sasuke were surprised with what their daughter was doing, pleading forgiveness to Hinata.

"I can't ... i can't forgive you," Hinata still stood up. She didn't even try to bend her knees a little to reach her. She was angry, her byakugan stayed still.

"Sarada, just come back to sit here," if it wasn't for Sakura pulling the girl to sit at the sofa, Sarada would have stayed put in her position, kneeling, bowing down to Hinata.

"Hinata, please sit down," Sasuke commanded the dark haired woman. She sat down on the sofa while Sasuke sat at the same sofa with his daughter and his wife.

Hinata was staring at Sarada, with so much anger. It was understandable, especially for Sakura. But, she couldn't just let that juvenile slut gets what she wanted.

"We have a plan," Sasuke's words shifted Hinata's attention from the young girl to her father's.

"I assume that you had known about Sarada's pregnancy," Sasuke gulped. Hinata surely still looked hostile with her veins protruding and her byakugan activated. He wasn't scared of fighting her but if he ended up wounding her, it would be a bigger problem in the future for him and his family.

"Sarada will not marry Naruto," Sasuke continued. It surprised Hinata how Sasuke would say such matter to her. His opinion was different with the other people in the board in Hokage's office. But, Sarada's expression changed, as if she wanted to cry.

"And you will confirm that there's nothing between Naruto and Sarada and i will take my family out of Konoha effective immediately," Sasuke added. He was stern, his onyx eyes showed how serious he was about the plan.

"But, papa ...," Tears were welling behind Sarada's eyes. Logically, Sarada knew it was the best plan. She could still have her career as a kunoichi who might have a shot in becoming a hokage and in new place, Sasuke and Sakura could raise their grandchild as if the baby was their own baby. Especially if the baby came out with dark eyes and dark hair. Even if the baby came out with blonde hair and blue eyes, the couple could say that it was adopted. It would save Sarada from embarrassment. Sasuke had asked her to trust him and she nodded but when Sarada realized how the plan completely cut the ties between her and Naruto, it broke her heart. Sakura rubbed her daughter's back and Sasuke shushed the girl.

"Ssshh ... you're still a child, let me handle this," Sasuke said after shushing the young girl with watery eyes.

Hinata could see how desperate the young girl was. But, she felt no remorse at all, instead, she enjoyed her sadness. _That slut_. She thought.

"Therefore, all of us can have a better future, Sarada could still have a career, and you will still be able to keep your family intact," Sasuke explained his offer. Hinata's byakugan slowly turned off.

"Okay, then," Hinata nodded, agreeing to Sasuke's plan. She shook his hand, their eyes met in agreement. While Sarada was there looking at her parents with sad feeling, a lump in her throat and tears welling behind her eyes.

Then, Sasuke opened the portal once again, pushing the Hyuga-born woman to the portal, she immediately came back to the office. She saw Shikamaru was running to her, he was sweating because he was running around looking for her.

Hinata looked very calm, it irked Shikamaru. As if nothing had happened before. She was calm not because nothing had happened. It was because the Uchiha had chosen to cover everything up and take that juvenile slut out of Konoha.

Hinata then walked steadily with a faint smile in her face. She walked through the small stair, stood in front of the standing microphone.

"Forgive me for the interruption," Hinata started speaking again. "I, Hinata Uzumaki, as Naruto Uzumaki's wife hereby confirmed that the allegation between my husband and Sarada Uchiha is completely false," Her eyes looked alive, not sad like she was. Naruto was shocked when Hinata said that and he walked to his only to have his wife clinging her arm into his and said "And we have a very happy marriage" with a big smile on her face. Naruto was dumbfounded at first but he had no choice but to smile at the press with their never ending flashlight.

* * *

Uchiha Residence. 1 PM.

Sasuke and Sakura were busy moving their items to their luggage. They were ready to leave Konoha with their pregnant daughter.

When Sasuke was done packing his items he walked to his daughter's bedroom. He saw his daughter crying on her bed with her luggage half-filled with her clothes. Sarada buried her face on her pillow and she hadn't finished packing.

"Sarada, you can't be like this, you're a seventeen years old woman, you have to act like an adult!" Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her pillow, exposing her swollen red eyes. Two activated sharingan.

"You just called me whatever convenient for you! You call me an adult when you want me to do something for you and you call me a child when you don't want me to do something for you!" Sarada was yelling at her father with those two red eyes glaring at his face.

"Sarada!You should think about your future! Don't you still want to be a Kage?! We are all doing this for you!" Sasuke was trying to be patient. He understood how flammable her daughter with all the things that are happening. But, it's not like he and Sakura didn't sacrifice anything. Sakura sacrificed her director job in the hospital in order to start a new life and he would severe his relationship with Naruto and the Leaf Village Officers and Government. He would need to find a new job as well.

"Have you ever once thought about this baby in my womb? This baby is going to grow up without its father! This baby is an Uzumaki and it will need its actual father!" Sarada was yelling with her finger pointing to her belly while crying with her red eyes.

"That's why i and Sakura will raise it as our child!" Sasuke's voice went higher. He's starting to lose his nerve.

"Like you can be a good father ... do you forget how you had abandoned me and mom for years!? Mama wasn't an excellent mother as well! She spent most of her time at hospital! I grew up mostly alone! ALONE!" She started to weep with her hand rubbing her belly. Sasuke was inhaling his breath. He hated dealing with his daughter's tantrum.

"You had just thrown a chance for this baby to grow up with its father! Its actual father! Who is definitely more of a father than you are in my entire lifetime!" Sarada was hysterical and her face was wet with tears.

"_SHANNARO_!" Sakura hit the wall of her room with her bare hands, the wall cracked. It surprised both of them. "You will follow what your father had said!" Sakura walked to Sarada and pointed her finger to the girl's face, her green eyes were glaring at her.

"You think you're so innocent, you ungrateful child!? Do you think that fucking and getting pregnant with a married man makes you a better person than all of us?!" Sakura was very angry. Her breath was rapid, her chest was moving and her hand was already balled into a fist. If it wasn't Sasuke grabbing Sakura's arm and rubbing her back, there was a chance that she would hit Sarada. The whole situation put so much stress on her.

"Mama ... i just don't want my child to grow up like me ... with a father that's barely present and a mother who's almost always busy with her job ...," Sarada was shocked at Sakura's reaction. She sat on the bed, crying herself out, she couldn't even gaze at Sakura's face. Tears were falling on her knees.

"Sarada ... it will be alright," Sasuke said to his young girl, also with sadness in his eyes. Sakura then moved to the side of Sarada's luggage and packed her things inside the big dark red luggage. Sakura also took Sarada's phone away to prevent Sarada from contacting Naruto.

* * *

Hokage's Office. 1:30 PM.

There were only Naruto and Hinata in that office. The protesters' quantity was getting smaller and smaller since Hinata had clarified about the affair. Hinata was sitting on the sofa, drinking a cup of matcha. She looked very calm. Naruto was leaning on the Hokage's table while observing his wife drinking her matcha with such good mood.

"Why did you break your promise?" Naruto side eyed his wife. "I think it is best for all of us to keep this a secret," Hinata slurped her matcha. Her eyes didn't even look at Naruto's face.

"Is it the sex, right?" Hinata asked her husband, her lavender orbs were staring deep into his blue eyes, almost like intimidating.

"Is it because she's younger, fresher, more energetic, bouncier that you're fucking that girl and somehow forgot that you have a wife at home? A wife who is no longer fertile and good in sex?" Naruto stayed silent when Hinata pointed it.

_Yes. Partly was because of that. _

"Do you even care about how i feel?Do you think that i will forgive everything you did and now i am also going to forgive the fact that you're impregnating Sakura's and Sasuke's daughter?" Hinata's pitch went higher.

_Yes. Hinata, please forgive me and let me marry Sarada._

"That child will grow up fatherless!" Naruto walked closer to Hinata, his pitch was getting higher.

"I don't care if you pay the child's bills but i will never let you marry that juvenile slut!" Hinata stood up and faced her husband's face. Her byakyugan was activated and veins were protruding surrounding her eyes.

_Juvenile slut._ Hearing those words made Naruto's head hot. He had already raised his hand like he was going to hit her but then he remembered that it would complicate the situation even more if he did that.

"What? Don't you wanna hit me? Hit me! Hit me!" She was screaming, yelling at her husband. Naruto had never seen Hinata being incredibly angry like that.

"Hinata, i am ... i'm sorry ... let's just think this through," Naruto rubbed his wife's shoulder. He knew it was stupid to have a feud with Hinata in his office. It was embarrassing as well if the staffs heard that they're fighting.

"You will promise me never to see that slut Sarada and never to look for her ever again," Hinata challenged the Hokage. The old Naruto would repent and he would gladly take the challenge. But, it's like her husband had changed to be a different person. _A cheater. A liar._

He stayed silent. He didn't accept her challenge. He was just staring at her with those blue eyes.

_Oh._

Hinata's mouth was slightly opened. Hinata came into realization that her husband loved that little girl. _That juvenile slut_. That moment, Naruto Uzumaki really really really broke her heart. Her veins no longer protruded. She wished she could cry her feelings out but there's no more tears left for him. She started to feel numb for the things he had inflicted to her. She knew for sure she would never divorce him, she would never let Sarada or any other woman to take her husband that she had loved since she was a child from her.*

* * *

Konoha Train Station. 3 PM.

The Uchiha family was inside the train already. It was a two sided seatings, Sasuke sat beside Sakura with Sarada in front of them. Sakura immediately fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder.

She was mentally and physically tired. The woman had just finished her very last night shift at the hospital of Konoha. She never expected her life to spiral down in such short time. She had a stable career in Konoha and she loved her job. She loved her daughter but the whole situation really put heat in her head and her heart. She was so relieved when Sasuke took care all of the problems but at the same time she was so sad of what had happened to her daughter.

Sasuke was gazing at his daughter. He was tired as well. Never in his life he imagined that he would have to deal with that kind of issue. She was there wearing her dark red hoodie that covered half of her face and her pregnant body with swollen eyes, looking at Sasuke's face with hatred in her eyes. She stayed quiet. She didn't want to speak to Sasuke. She blamed him. The one who really destroyed her chance of being with Naruto.

It was a long journey. Both Sasuke and Sakura already fell asleep and it was dark already. Sarada couldn't fall asleep in the train. The fear of facing new life in a new place stayed with her during the trip.

The girl stood up and walked to the toilet, when she walked outside the toilet. There was her friend standing in front of her, the peroxide blond boy with sky blue eyes. He was wearing a purple jumper and white jeans with cyan sneakers. They hadn't met each other for a long time. The boy gasped when he saw her face, his eyes couldn't escape observing how big she had became compared the last time he had seen her.

Both of them chose to sit on the empty seats side by side. "You've gained weight, you look fat now" Inojin commented. He had the idea that she was pregnant already but he chose not to say anything about it. "Uhm yeah," Sarada replied,concealing her pregnancy. Most girls would be angry at his statement, and she didn't. Inojin had heard the rumor about Sarada being pregnant (definitely from his mother) because of the affair that's been called as "false". He was pretty sure that the rumor was true with the fact that Lady Hinata, Boruto and Himawari are staying in the Hyuga mansion instead of their house, and then he saw Sarada in a train to a no-shinobi-land.

"What are you going to do in Land of Iron?" Inojin asked Sarada. Sarada realized that she didn't pay attention to her destination. Her father really did something extreme, to go somewhere where it would be impossible for Naruto to easily track their whereabouts, plus aunt Hinata would definitely cover everything up to prevent her husband to find her. "Uhm ... it's a vacation," Sarada looked confused. He caught her lying again. "What are you going to do there?" Sarada asked the pale boy. "Oh, we're acting as bodyguards to a rich girl from the Land of Iron, she's going to be picked up by her staffs in the station," Inojin replied while pointing to the sleeping young girl, not more than 16 wearing a grey kimono. In front of her there was Shikadai, another member of his team, also sleeping soundly. "Have you ever been to Land of Iron before?" Sarada asked while breaking her chocolate into half. "I've been there once, it's a cold place, and there's no shinobi there, only samurai in sight, my family went there for holiday, they got amazing onsen though and theaters! Amazing theaters!" Inojin explained. "Oh," she replied with an o formed from her mouth.

None of them excited Sarada. She was wondering what her father was thinking, bringing all of them to a no-shinobi-land. It came back to her baby. Did her father plan for her to give birth in that land?Did he want for us not to be able to be easily found by Naruto?

Suddenly, the train stopped. Some of the lights were turned off. The rich girl who was accompanied by the boys woke up and started calling Inojin's name, causing the blond boy to walk to her side. Sasuke also woke up from his sleep while Sakura was still sleeping beside him. The passengers were awaken by the voice from the train's speakers.

_We are sorry for the inconvenience. There is a trouble in the machinery that caused the train to stop. We are currently working for it. The delay is approximately 30 minutes. Please kindly wait._

When Sasuke heard 30 minutes, he continued to sleep. The Uchiha couple woke up in the morning. When they woke up, they saw no Sarada around. It sent panic to both of them's chests.

Sasuke quickly stood up and looked around. Sakura followed and they split to look at another area. He kept on calling Sarada's name but she didn't show up. Sakura was doing the same. When Sakura saw Inojin, she stopped walking and talked to the pale boy who was busy eating a sandwich.

"Inojin, do you see Sarada?" Sakura looked worried. "The last time i saw her was at night during that time when the train was stopped for reparation," Inojin stopped eating his food and talked to Sarada.

Sakura knew her daughter and her persistency. Suddenly, she felt her heart was hammering inside her chest when she saw a dent in one of the train's emergency door. She quickly ran into Sasuke's side and told him "Sarada has escaped from the train!"

* * *

**Author's Note :**

For a divorce to happen, both parties had to sign an agreement of divorce.

Sarada's a stubborn child, a lot like her father and when it comes to love, she's very persistent and she's willing to go to an extreme extent for love, a lot like Sakura.

For the guest who was expecting SasuHina, i'm really sorry to disappoint you.

For the guest who asked about Chocho wanting Naruto's child ... I see Naruto, being The Hokage himself(who is a very influential and powerful man in Konoha and shinobi world, and he's not bad looking at all) in that era makes him a very desirable man for a lot of women and that includes Chocho, but it's not in specific pervy way. I mean, who doesn't want to have a Hokage as their husband?

For Laura : Well, i am grateful that you like this path rather than Hinata agreeing to "share" Naruto with Sarada. I always portray Hinata as someone who's very traditional, meek and submissive but at the same time she's still pretty sensitive even though she didn't express it that much. She was deeply hurt already by her condition and with Naruto cheated(and impregnated) Sarada, she's incredibly angry and devastated. It's impossible for her to say yes all the time when she's already been hurt that much.

For jossblue13 : Thank you! I always love your comment. It's a reminder for me to add "lighter" scenes in the story.

For the guest who wrote "pity hinata" : Yes. It was for the plot. Personally, i don't dislike or even like (i'm neutral) to Hinata. And yeah, Sasuke's actually very concerned about Sarada, after all she is his only child.

For Lonewolf1836 : Their plan was for both Naruto and Sarada to give the speech and the proclamation of their love through marriage in a week after Hinata's speech. But, it was all ruined because Hinata chose to not agree with him marrying Sarada. I also agree about how it commonly happens in real life.

For s.k.f.f.f., anoyak111,bleuxe, and everyone thank you!

Please comment/review some more, i love them very much!


	15. Deja Vu

**Chapter 15 : Deja Vu**

The young pregnant girl kept on running away in a cold weather in the forest. She was wearing her black coat on top of her dark red hoodie. She was running away from the train, trying to go against where the train was going. She was running to Konoha. Her boots were stepping on the snowy road and her breath was forming a fog. She kept on running and running and running in that forest until she saw a small village. The village wasn't as snowy as the forest that she was running.

Sarada was so tired, she was out of her breath and her legs felt like they were going to give up. She walked inside the village with her very last energy before she fell on the ground of the village. Blood started to color the snow red as the girl turned unconscious.

Lucky for her, a man with a woman were passing by, the woman was beautiful with dark hair and small blue-violet eyes. She was as tall as Sarada with more slender body. The man beside her was a big man who looked fit for his age and he had grey hair.

The woman removed the hoodie from Sarada's face, when she saw Sarada's face, she was surprised. "Isn't this that girl who was rumored to have an affair with Konoha's Nanadaime Naruto?" She asked the older man beside her, the older man nodded. "We should help her, she's going to freeze to death if we don't help her!" the woman said to the older man. The older man then carried Sarada on his back and both of them walked into their Western-style house.

*

When Sarada woke up inside the house, she was sleeping in a western style room with a fireplace in her room. She was no longer wearing her black coat and her red hoodie. She was wearing a blue pyjama, while her previous outfits were being hung on the hanger. Beside her, there was an infusion that's connected to the iv-line in her arm.

_Where am i?_

Sarada took the red framed glasses she had and put it on before leaving the room while dragging the infusion with her. When she opened the room, she saw two people were eating soup on the dining table.

"You're awake!" There Sarada saw an old man with silver hair and blue eyes, someone slightly older than Rokudaime. In front of him there was a very beautiful woman, though she was old with some wrinkles on her face, with violet-blue eyes who looked incredibly familiar for Sarada.

"Come sit here, child!" The old man was friendly. Sarada sat on the dining chair and the old man poured soup into the empty bowl in front of Sarada's face. Sarada was famished after that incredibly long run. She quickly thanked them and ate the soup.

"I am Yukie and this is my husband,doctor Daichi," The woman spoke up and she smiled at Sarada. "I am Sarada, a kunoichi from Konoha," Sarada introduced herself.

I think i have seen her somewhere before.

She squinted once again to the woman.

_Ah!_

"Aren't you Yukie Fujikaze from Icha Icha Paradise?!" Sarada asked her.

"It was a long time ago ... i never expected a girl as young as you watched Icha Icha Paradise!" Yukie laughed. Sarada nodded.

"And you are Sarada Uchiha, right?" The older man asked. Sarada never realized how her affair had made her incredibly known, even to small village. "Yes, i am," Sarada nodded. She started to feel sad again, she was reminded at how things were incredibly complicated for her relationship with Naruto.

"Where are you heading to, Sarada?" Yukie asked her.

"Konoha, Mrs. Yukie," Sarada looked sad. Yukie knew that Sarada's pregnant, she was the one who changed her outfit into pyjama.

"It's going to be a long run then, you should rest here until your condition is stable, it is few hours walk to the nearest train station from here," Yukie said to the young girl.

When Sarada had finished eating, she observed her surroundings, there was a white dragon statue on top of the cabinet, the same with the one Gonchatos had.

"What is it?" Sarada knew what it was but she pointed the statue. "It is Goncha Dragon, Sarada," Yukie answered.

_They must hate her._

"That is the statue of the White Goncha Dragon, our God," His husband added. "Sarada, since you're from Konoha, i assume that you'd know about Gonchato," Yukie said, trying to be as polite as possible. "Thank you," Sarada said.

"You should rest, you're pregnant, you have to rest before continuing to do long journey," Yukie added before leaving the dining table with her husband.

"When we found you, you were fainted and were bleeding from your vagina ... if you do not rest, you will lose your baby," Her husband told her with his eyes staring into Sarada's eyes.

_They knew. _

Sarada's eyes were dilated but she didn't say anything. She didn't remember bleeding, all she remembered was her legs gave up and she fell. Everything just went blank afterwards.

"You have to stay at least 2 days here and if you've recovered then you can go to the train station," The old man explained to her.

*

The next morning, Sarada was surprised by Yukie's presence in the bedroom she was staying in. The woman was wearing a kimono top with loose pants. She sat on the edge of her bed. The Infusion bag was already changed into the new one.

"Did you sleep well, Sarada?" She smiled at her. Sarada nodded at the pretty woman in front of her.

"You look like me when i was younger but with darker eyes, no wonder he likes you very much," Yukie confused the young girl. The older woman was observing her face. Yukie once had the same ferocious look in her face, the piercing eyes and dark hair.

"What do you mean?" Sarada asked as she was trying to sit up on the bed.

"May i know who is the father of your baby? Why would a pregnant girl like you run around inside a forest?" Sarada gazed down when Yukie asked her the question. She looked really sad, tears started to fall out of her eyes.

"It was nanadaime" she said inaudibly. It was useless to hide it, she thought. All of her friends had known that it was true and Yukie had already known that Sarada's pregnant. Maybe if everyone knew the truth, then Naruto would stay with her, the young girl thought.

Yukie couldn't hear it but she could read her mouth. "Oh dear," She moved closer to the younger girl and rubbed her shoulder. She then pulled a tissue from the tissue box on the desk beside her bed and wiped the young girl's tears.

"Are you going back to Konoha to see Naruto Uzumaki?" Yukie rubbed the young girl's head. She nodded.

"Does he know about your pregnancy?" Yukie asked again. That moment, Sarada looked even sadder than she was. She couldn't even see Yukie's eyes. Both of her hands grabbed the sheet of her bed.

"Naruto Uzumaki used to work for me as my bodyguard during his genin days, he was just a child and he really liked me back then and i see that he has a type, a ferocious girl with ferocious look," Yukie pushed Sarada's hair back behind her ears. She tried to divert the topic.

_Except his own wife. A shy elegant Hyuga woman._

Then, Yukie started telling Sarada about her experience with the seventh Hokage of Konoha when he was just a child, even younger than Sarada herself.

"I have few horses, let me accompany you to the train station," She ended her story with an offer.

"Please, i don't want to be a burden, you've been very kind towards me! It's okay, i will walk to the station," Sarada replied. "Don't worry! A pregnant woman should never travel alone. So, I insist," Yukie smiled to the young girl.

*

Sakura and Sasuke stopped at the nearest train station before buying another tickets to go to the nearest station where the train reparation had happened. It took them at least half of their day. Sakura was incredibly panicking, her legs were restless. Once they're arrived at the train station, they immediately rushed to the village near the train station. Both of them split to seek in every inn or motel in the village. But, it had zero result. Their child perhaps wasn't on that place. They sought after their child until it's 2:30 AM in the morning. The couple chose to stay in the last inn they were visiting. A very small place with cheap room, they even had to pay for a heater and toothbrush.

Sakura couldn't sleep and she kept on tossing her body on the bed, disrupting Sasuke.

"I can't sleep!" Sakura sat up on the bed. Her head was filled with the possibilities of what could happen to Sarada and her baby. Sasuke sat up in the darkness of the night, he pulled his wife's body closer to his. "I can't stop thinking about Sarada! She's all alone in somewhere we don't know!" Sasuke gazed at his panicking wife, he rubbed her back, trying to calm her. "Sarada's a big girl, don't forget that she is also a kunoichi, Sakura, she'll be alright," Sasuke softly said to Sakura.

"Is it my fault that i suggested Naruto to marry Hinata?" Sakura leaned on Sasuke's chest while blaming herself.

"It has nothing to do with this, Sakura," Sasuke rubbed his wife's pink hair.

"Maybe if he hadn't married Hinata, he would have married someone he actually loved and he'd probably have a happy marriage with that person and he wouldn't have cheated with our daughter," Sakura said with heavy heart.

Sasuke thought that his wife's logic didn't make any sense. Marriage's a commitment. No matter how rocky it became, you had chosen to stay forever with that person, you must stay forever with that person.

"Sakura, stop sputtering non-sense! Naruto fucked our only daughter! He had seduced her and used her because he couldn't handle his dick! He's clearly the wrong one here!" Sasuke's blood boiled. He was angry because Sakura tried to find some weird justification for what's happening.

"Sasuke, i'm sorry ... i'm just so stressed with everything that's changing right now," Sakura toned went lower. But, tears came out of her eyes. She was too tired of everything. She needed some rest but her mind was occupied by the ideas of what could have happened to her only daughter.

_If she's not in the village. She's probably in the forest. It's cold right now. How is she going to survive in this weather? She could've being frozen to death! What is Sarada thinking? _

Sakura couldn't stop worrying about Sarada. She kept on biting her nails and tapping her feet.

_She's pregnant and even though Sarada's a kunochi, that place was not a familiar place for her and the weather was different._

"Sakura, don't worry ... our daughter is a strong kunoichi and she's no longer a child ... she will survive," Sasuke was so sure about it. He knew how strong Sarada could be, especially when it involved emotion. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand, preventing her from biting her own nails. Those green orbs were gazing back at her husband's mismatched eyes.

"Sasuke ... what if ..." Sasuke kissed his wife's lips. The best way to shut his wife off. "Sarada will be okay, Sakura, " Sasuke broke his kiss. It calmed his wife, as usual. "Let's sleep, we'll look after Sarada again in the morning," He gently said to her while tapping her forehead.

But, even after few days of searching, they still couldn't find their beloved daughter.

*

After few days, Sarada traveled with Yukie using train. She sat beside Yukie, she covered her body with a black cape, just like her father. The necklace on Yukie's neck piqued her interest. It was a white dragon with blue sapphire stone on its eyes.

"What made people believe in Gonchato?" She asked a very ambiguous question to Yukie.

"I guess it is because it has detailed ways of living, for men, for women, how to solve problems, Gonchato has answers for everything," Yukie said. "Personally, i chose to follow Gonchato because my husband is a Gonchato," She added.

"What happens to a mistress according Gonchato?" Sarada looked really sad.

"Ideally, since, polygamous marriage is allowed in Gonchato, the husband should propose the other woman he desires aside from his first wife ... with the allowance of his first wife of course," Yukie answered.

"What if the first wife disagrees? What will happen to the mistress?" Sarada still looked sad. She knew that Gonchatos were the loudest people and they would demand certain kind of treatment to the ones in high position who were opposing their belief.

"Ideally, the wife is allowed to stone the mistress to death or in the new teaching, the wife or the court is allowed to mutilate the mistress' clitoris or to send the mistress to live far away from the family," Yukie explained like an expert. Sarada's eyes widened in shock, suddenly she felt so scared. She didn't want to have her clitoris mutilated. She would never feel pleasure anymore.

"What will happen to a child born of a mistress?" Sarada asked again, in horror.

"The child," Yukie paused. She was gazing at Sarada with sadness. "If the mother is sent away, the child would be raised by its mother and the father should also give money for the child but if the mother dies because of stoning, the child will be given to another couple and ...," Yukie paused again. She couldn't stand looking at the girl whose eyes were starting to be teary. "And what?" Sarada pulled the sleeve of Yukie's outfit. "And if there is no other couple who is willing to take the child ... the child will be given as a sacrifice for our White Dragon, burnt in blue flame," Yukie could see that Sarada's cheeks were starting to be wet. She quickly gave a tissue to the young girl. She hugged her again and rubbed her back.

"There will always be light at the end of the tunnel, even for you and your baby, little girl," She calmed Sarada in that fast moving train.

*

Hokage's Office. 9 PM.

It was like a deja vu. Sarada suddenly appeared again in front of Naruto. But, it was in his office. The same hour. When there was only Naruto in the office. The girl transformed into Shikamaru before transforming back to Sarada.

Her pregnancy was very visible. Her belly was big despite using a loose top covered with coat. She was standing there, her breath was rapid and she was staring at Naruto with her teary eyes. Naruto stood up and walked in front of the table. She immediately ran to him and hugged him.

"The Gonchatos are crazy!Let's run away somewhere else, where it's just you and me, i don't care if you're no longer The Hokage as long you're with me!" She hugged him really tight. Naruto could feel the size of her growing belly. Naruto couldn't leave Konoha. He had obligation to do there.

"I can't leave Konoha, the people need me, Sarada," Naruto rubbed the girl's back. His eyes certainly looked sad. But, Sarada's heart was shattered into pieces.

"The people? Or is it just your selfish ego speaking? You know for sure that Lady Hinata will never agree for me to be your second wife! And now you're just going to push me and our baby away?!?!" Sarada's eyes turned red. She was angry again, the girl was yelling to Naruto. She was going to burn the office using her katon technique but she was stopped by Naruto's clone.

"Please, don't, i promise i'll take care of you and our child but i can't marry you and leave Konoha, Sarada," His clone's hand was grabbing both Sarada's arms. It was certainly very strong.

Sarada was crying again. She couldn't count how many times he had made her cry. "You're a fucking liar!" She was sobbing again.

"Sarada! Can you please try to position yourself in my position? I am the hokage of konoha and even in Gonchato rules, if the first wife disagrees with the second marriage of her husband, then it'll be all for nothing! There will be riot!" Naruto yelled back at her. It was the first time he was yelling at her. She was stunned when she saw him yelling at her.

"You're a fucking selfish prick!" Sarada then performed her fire katon to distract Naruto before disappearing from his sight.

Sarada left the office with a cape covering her body and tears on her eyes. She knew what she was going to create. _A riot. _

**Author's Note : **

Yukie's a Gonchato but she did not judge Sarada because she's not one of those radicals who performed protest in front of Hokage's office.

Will we see Sarada's child growing up? I don't know. I haven't thought about it though.

About Hinata's alter attitude ... i think she had come into the point where she is just extremely angry and she's out of patient so yeah, it is possible for that angry Hinata to appear again.

Thank you for the comments! Especially for the lengthy reviews from lonewolf1836 and jossblue13!

Please comment/review some more!


	16. Hell Hath No Fury

**Chapter 16 : Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned **

Hyuuga Mansion. 1 PM.

It was lunchtime and Boruto had just woke up from his sleep. Hinata forgave him because he had a very long mission that ended at 7 AM in the morning. Boruto, still with messy hair and only with a white t-shirt and trainer pants, the blond shinobi sat on the dining table. The maids had already served the lunch. A set of chicken katsu, rice, miso soup and salad for each person on the table.

Hinata was there, looking more polished than usual. She was wearing a white sweater and a soft purple dress underneath and she was wearing a light makeup.

"Mom, why are you so dressed up? Where are you going to?" Boruto was confused.

"I'm going to come back to your father's house," Hinata replied his son while taking the chopsticks from the chopstick box.

"What?!? So, are you forgiving him? Are you out of your mind!?" Boruto was immediately wide awake.

"It's no good for a husband and wife to stay in different house, Boruto," She replied as if nothing had happened before. It was the calmness her mother used to have. She looked not sad anymore and Boruto couldn't understand why she would forgive him.

"He cheated on you with Sarada Uchiha! A fucking seventeen years old kunoichi! He fucked her! Several times!" Boruto pointed it out, there was anger in his eyes.

"Boruto, we've been married for eighteen years, and in those years, he was an extremely kind husband to me," Hinata drank her hot tea. She still sounded calm.

"Your father is still a human, he made mistake and he regretted it," Hinata didn't even look her son in his eyes.

"But...," Before Boruto could finish his sentence, Hinata interrupted "And i love him, and i still love him very much," Her reply caused her son to stay silent.

Hinata remembered the moment when he came into the Hyuga mansion. Bringing her flowers every three days while begging for her to come back. He said that he would do anything as long she would forgive her.

He had never seen her husband would be in that position. But, deep in her heart, she was pleased, she was touched by all the things he had done to win her back. So, slowly, she opened her heart to him.

*

Naruto's Residence. 1 AM.

Naruto was sleeping in his own house that night. Suddenly, a loud knock on the door and unstoppable bell caused him to wake up.

Naruto quickly went down the stair wearing pyjama. When he opened the door, there were Sasuke and Sakura, still wearing the capes. Sakura looked like she hadn't slept for three days with darkness under her eyes. She looked thinner compared to the last time he had seen her. Sasuke was beside her. His expression changed when he saw Naruto's face. It's still full of anger. If only he didn't have self-control, he would have killed Naruto that day.

"Sasuke, Sakura ... come in," The only thing that came into Naruto's head in that middle of the night was offering the couple to come inside his house. Sakura did not answer Naruto, instead she pushed Naruto's body aside and entered the house. She didn't even take off her shoes. She was hysterically screaming "Sarada! Come out! I know you're in here! Please come out!"

Sakura almost walked to the second floor but then Naruto stopped her. He grabbed her arm.

"Sarada is not here, Sakura."

When she turned her head, he could see that her eyes started to get teary. Sasuke the pulled his wife and hugged her from back. "How do i know that you're not lying you fucking bastard child-fucker!?" Sakura spat curse words. "Sakura, you can search my house hundred times and you will not find her," Naruto sighed. "She came to you, didn't she?" Sasuke asked. "She came to my office and then she left and i haven't seen her since then," Sasuke felt like his blood was also boiling when he heard Naruto said it. He said it like it was nothing. "Naruto, do you even care about Sarada?!? DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT MY DAUGHTER AND YOUR FUCKING CHILD!?!?" Sasuke's eyes turned red. He was going to let out his susanno to attack Naruto but a soft voice stopped him.

"What's going on?" A dark haired lady walked down the stair. She was wearing a midnight blue sleeping down.

"Hinata, have you seen Sarada?" Sakura looked like a zombie with the hollowness on her cheeks and her under eye. She walked towards Hinata and held Hinata's hand.

"I'm sorry Sakura ... but, no ...," Hinata touched the pinkette's hand with her other hand, trying to calm her down. She felt sorry for Sakura. She couldn't imagine what she would do if she lost Himawari. She was really angry at Sarada but she couldn't help but to be emphatic for Sakura since both of them were mothers.

"Naruto-kun, shouldn't we call Sai to create a search party to look for Sarada?" Hinata asked her husband while still rubbing Sakura's hands.

Naruto's pupils were dilated at his wife's reaction. She would still do good to Sarada even after what she had done to her.

_Hinata really is a good person._

Naruto immediately went to the telephone and called Sai in that middle of the night. Luckily, Sai answered his phone call. He sounded like he just woke up from a long sleep.

"Sai, Sarada's missing, could you please create a search party to look our for her?" Sai was immediately wide awake. He was shocked at how Naruto, The Hokage would call him in the middle of the night for a missing girl. Oh right. His missing mistress.

"Was your mistress went missing because she was mad at you?" Sai scoffed. Naruto felt uneasiness when he heard that. He knew that Sai was a very straight-forward person and what he had accused him was the fact. Sarada was mad at him the last time he had seen her.

Naruto didn't say a thing. He just swallowed his saliva. "Yeah, whatever, i'll make a search party to find your cute little mistress," Sai ended the phone call.

Yamanaka Residence. Middle of the night. Ino's and Sai's room.

"Sai, who's calling in the middle of the night?" The phone call also woke Ino up. The woman was sleeping beside him wearing a soft lavender silk sleeping gown.

"Naruto called, he said that Sarada's missing," Sai answered. He couldn't go back to sleep, he leaned on the bed while looking at the ceiling. His wife moved her body to snuggle into her husband's arm.

"I can't believe that out of anyone, Naruto would be the one who would cheat and have a mistress, moreover the mistress is Sasuke's and Sakura's daughter," Sai said while still gazing at the ceiling. "People can change, for better or for worse," Ino opened her eyes and gazed at her husband. "I still don't understand why Naruto would cheat, he got everything he had in life, he's a hokage, he has a loving wife and two incredible kids ... he has no reason to be unhappy," Ino moved closer to her rambling husband and rested her chin on his stomach. "Sai, a lot of times, we don't know what is happening inside someone's marriage, or maybe perhaps it's just because he wanted to experience an adventure again?" Their eyes met when she said it. "Well, perhaps," Sai said before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Uchiha Residence. 4 AM.

Sakura and Sasuke came back to their house. They found no trace of anyone entering the house just recently. It stayed the way it was when they were going to the Land of Snow.

Sakura's hands started to shake. Her tears started to fall again. Sasuke raised his voice and Sakura could feel the strength of his hand grabbing hers very tightly and it was painful, it bruised her skin. "Sakura! Get your shit together! You're not the only one panicking here! I'm as worried as you about Sarada being missing!"

Sakura's memory came back when Sasuke almost killed her. He was a violent man but he had never hit her at all after they got married.

Sakura touched her bluish wrist. Her tears started falling. "Sasuke, how can you ... do you even care about Sarada?" Sakura was sobbing, her voice was almost inaudible. She was stressed enough with Sarada being missing and somehow instead of calming her, her husband bruised her.

"Sakura, look, i'm sorry ... i'm really sorry ... i'm as stressed as you are ... this ... this whole situation has put so much pressure on me as well," Sasuke tried to hug Sakura but his wife pushed him away.

"Sasuke ... i need to go to Sarada's bedroom... perhaps i'll find a clue," Sakura didn't even bother to reply on his defense. She immediately walked inside Sarada's bedroom. She kept on searching, searching and searching. Pulling all of her clothes out, the books out of her desk, throwing them away. Then she opened her drawer inside her cupboard. She found a strip of contraceptive pills. They weren't finished, Sarada only took like 5 of the pills and she didn't continue taking it. She also found Icha Icha books in her drawer. Sakura had her own conclusion.

"Sasuke, Sarada ... She purposefully got pregnant with Naruto's child ... she didn't take her pills because she wanted to get pregnant with his child, she planned this all along, that fucking stupid girl," Sakura cried again before she fainted because of lack of sleep and exhaustion. Sasuke caught his wife while looking at the unfinished contraceptive pills. His daughter really turned out the way he always feared, toxicly obsessively in love.

They kept on looking for that young girl for weeks but they still couldn't find her.

*

Uzumaki Residence. 11 PM.

Naruto came back that night into his house and he was incredibly late that night.There he saw his wife sleeping in their bed. The sight if Hinata put him into tears.

It took a while for Hinata and the kids to come back to the Uzumaki house. Hinata came back first, she's easily swayed by him begging for her to come back every three days. The kids then followed their mother and their grandfather's suggestion.

During every dinner inside Hyuga mansion, Hiashi told Hinata that she should come back to Naruto knowing that Hinata had managed to keep Sarada(and the rest of the Uchiha) away from Konoha, away from Naruto. Hiashi said that "It will bring no good for husband and wife to sleep in different room." So, Hinata complied, just like a good girl she always was. She couldn't face Naruto in the bed. They slept together in the bed but she wouldn't let him touch her. She hated at how the image of him fucking and enjoying that young girl came into her mind every time he touched her.

But, time really reduced the pain and the scar. Hinata was gradually able to speak normally to her husband after few weeks.

Also for those few weeks, there were no news at all about Sarada. Ever since The Uchiha couple visited her house that middle of the night, there was no updates from them. Not even Sasuke and Sakura knew their daughter's whereabouts. Naruto had helped requesting the police to search for Sarada but it bore no result.

Naruto was still worrying about the baby. But, he kept it in secret. He never told anyone how he requested any hospital in Konoha to inform him if Sarada gave birth in one of them.

After all the shit he had done, she was still there, staying with him. Sleeping at the same bed where he fucked that teenage girl with bubble butt. Naruto could see her dark hair and her back that's covered with soft lilac pyjama.

Naruto washed himself and snuggled inside the blanket and hugged his wife from back. He was still crying, he was touched by his wife's kindness. He whispered "thank you, Hinata,i love you" to her ear and kissed her cheek before drifting off to sleep.

Hinata pretended to sleep. She knew that her husband was saying such thing to her. In the deepest part of her heart, she was relieved at how at the end, he came back to her. She was smiling before she was going back asleep.

That morning, Hinata woke up earlier. When she wanted to get out of the bed, Naruto pulled her body. He was also awake. He whispered her name, like it was back then "Hinata, stay in bed please," he said, begging with his raspy just-woke-up voice. He was there, not wearing anything but a boxer under the blanket, exposing that shoulder she loved and that chest she loved to lean on.

Hinata obeyed his order. She snuggled inside the blanket to be hugged with her husband. She could feel his protruding boner on her back. "Do ... do you want to have sex?" Hinata turned her head to face her husband. Naruto didn't say anything. He was just smiling while he started kissing his wife's lips with his hand on her breast. His finger touched her nipple and it made her gasped. She still had sensitivity on her nipples. She hadn't felt that for a long time. The arousal. She missed that feeling.

"Do you feel something?" Naruto asked his wife. "Yes ...," She nodded, with her lavender eyes looking at her husband's blue orbs. He then started to lick her nipple. Making circular movements with his hands holding the bottom part of her breast. She was moaning, her back arched and her eyes closed.

Naruto didn't remember when was the last time he performed an actual foreplay with effort to Hinata. "Naruto, it feels good," Her cheeks were red and she was still gasping. He hadn't heard such words from her for a long time.

Naruto started to lick her more vigorously. He wanted to see his wife felt something, like how she was. She was reacting to it. And it looked so genuine.

Naruto licked his index and middle fingers. His hand suddenly traveled to her vagina, he french kissed her and his fingers were massaging her clitoris. Hinata was squirming with her body spasmed.

_It's been so long._

"Naruto-kun ... it's nice," Hinata cupped his face. She was red and sweating. Naruto was stunned when he saw her face. She was always beautiful.

Naruto became even faster in massaging her clitoris. She was spasming and Naruto could feel her vagina becoming wetter than before. His eyes didn't blink at all, he was enjoying seeing his legitimate wife squealing in pleasure. Naruto then went down, his head was buried in between her legs. Naruto then licked her clitoris, creating an H word using his tongue surrounding her clitoris. Hinata rested her hands on Naruto's hair. Her back arched and she couldn't stop squirming.

"Naruto-kun, stop!" She surprised her husband. "Did i hurt you?" Naruto stopped licking his wife. "It's dirty down there!" She squealed like a little girl. "It's okay, Hinata, i really want to please you," He smiled. Hinata didn't say a thing. Naruto slowly went back down there, licking the woman until she was drenched. She enjoyed every bit of it. She hadn't had so much pleasure from sex for a very long time. It was always barely no foreplay and Naruto would just immediately stick his dick inside hers and he would just pound her until he came.

"Naruto-kun!" She came for the first time after a long time. She was gasping for air. Her cheeks were flushed and her bangs were getting incredibly unruly. "I want to try new position," It was the first time Hinata actually suggested something in sex. Hinata pushed her husband until he was lying on the bed. She stood up and she almost sat on Naruto's face. Her vagina was right in front of his face. It was only a while until she put his hardened dick inside her mouth. She was bobbing her head slowly, up and down. Slow and rhythmical. Like she always was.

69.

He never thought that his wife would be the one with the initiative. Her mouth felt good for him. It was a different sensation compared to what Sarada did but it was also very pleasant for him. He also licked hers back. Both of them came that morning in a penetration-free sex for the first time. It ended with Hinata resting on Naruto's chest. Like how it was.

"Hinata, do you forgive me?" Naruto asked his wife while still gasping for air. "Ssh ... don't talk about it, i want to enjoy this moment," Hinata closed her eyes and rested on her husband's chest.

After both of them finished cuddling and bathing together. Both Hinata and Naruto had a breakfast together. Hinata cooked them classic Japanese breakfast with white rice, miso soup and mackerel. Naruto turned on the TV while helping Hinata to prepare for the breakfast.

Suddenly, Hinata dropped an empty bowl to the floor. The voice of bowl breaking on a floor surprised Naruto. He quickly tried to knelt down and clean up but what surprised Naruto more was at how his wife didn't budge, she kept her eyes fixated to the television.

Naruto stood up and looked at the television. There he saw that teenage Uchiha in the most popular talk show in Konoha, Hideko's Time.

The teenage Uchiha was there with her newly cut short hair, crying on the beige sofa. She was sitting there wearing a very demure beige colored clothing that covered her body but didn't hide her pregnancy bump. She was wiping the tears on her face with tissue. The female host in front of him looked very concerned towards the young girl.

"He ...," she paused while covering her mouth with her hand. Tears were rolling out of her wet eyes. "Nanadaime ...," She continued and her face started to get wet. "He raped me," Sarada said while continuously sobbing in that show. Both Naruto's and Hinata's jaws were dropped.

**Author's Note : **

I'm sorry that it is such a slow chapter. Well, for those who complained about Gonchato. It's not a minority religion. It is an OLD religion(which i made up, and it is not real religion and it also doesn't exist in Naruto universe) that's been in the country for a long time, and in Naruto's time, the majority actually believes in Gonchato. That's why it's crucial for Naruto to think about them and if Naruto killed those Gonchatos, it'd be genocide and somehow i can't see him doing such vile thing.

I also headcanon that with time, Hinata is ... quite forgiving. She loves Naruto and they'd been married for 18 years so it's hard to let go especially when Naruto aka her first love and the only man she ever loved was begging, pleading for her to take him back. Basically, beside her infertility and in this story, the lack of ~sluttiness~ and her inability to orgasm, she's a perfect (textbook) wife.

There are two types of orgasms. Vaginal and clitoral orgasm. Some women could even orgasm from breast massage alone. In this case, it's definitely clitoral since she had issue with what's inside her vagina.

Thank you for the comments! I really appreciate all of them and please comment some more!


	17. Damaged Woman

**Chapter 17 : Damaged Woman **

Konoha. Right after Sarada met Naruto in his office.

The road was wet, it was raining outside. The young girl was walking under the rain, wet and sobbing.

"Sarada," A woman with violet eyes, a black cape and an umbrella showed up in front of her. She quickly walked to Sarada and covered her with the umbrella so she didn't have to feel the rain anymore.

"Let's go to the nearest inn," Yukie accompanied the girl, holding her hand and walked to the inn near the Hokage Office.

Yukie knew that Sarada was rejected. She rubbed the girl's back and accompanied her to the latest inn. The quickly checked inside the bedroom.

Sarada took off her wet outfits and walked inside the bathroom to clean herself. Yukie could hear the young girl weeping inside the bathroom.

"Sarada, are you okay?" Yukie knocked the bathroom's door. The girl kept on weeping. It was few minutes until she came out with swollen eyes and her body with big belly covered in towel dress. What surprised Yukie was at how short her hair became.

"You cut your hair," Yukie was surprised. Her hair was as short as it was when she was a preteen girl.

Sarada sat beside Yukie and grabbed her hands. "Yukie-san, do you mind to help me?" Sarada's gaze was intense. Yukie had never seen the girl looking at her that way.

"Anything for you, Sarada," Yukie replied with a gentle smile.

Gonchato Temple. 9 AM.

Men and women were gathering inside the temple, all of them were priests and priestesses of Gonchato and all of them were wearing white robes. There was a dark haired girl kneeling inside the circle. She was wearing a white kimono.

The priest dipped his hands in the water and splashed the water to the young girl while praying in an old language. Beside the priest, there were priestesses with bells. They were playing them harmoniously, while there were young women singing Gonchato worship song.

_Blessed those who worship the mighty white dragon_

_Blessed those who worship the mighty white dragon_

_Blessed those who worship the mighty white dragon_

_They will inherit the earth_

_They will be rich_

_They will be strong_

_They will be joyous _

_The mighty white dragon will fulfill all of their needs_

They were chanting the lyrics over and over and over.

"I, Sarada Uchiha believed that The White Dragon is the one and only living God in this world and i am devoting myself to the teaching of Gonchato," The young girl announced her belief in front of those people.

The chanting stopped. The young girl then opened her kimono, she turned back and exposed her back to the priest. The young girl then was given a cloth to be bit by her. She then bit the white cloth.

The priest then took a metal with a shape of the Gonchato dragon. He then put the metal in the flame. The flame was really hot, the color of the metal changed into the color of the flame. Then, the priest pushed the metal into her skin.

The heat caused the young girl to bit the cloth harder. Everyone could hear hear whimpering because of the pain.

"Welcome to Gonchato, Sarada Uchiha" The priest pulled of the metal and smiled to the whimpering young girl.

It took a while for Sarada to be one of the Gonchatos. The public would've been forgiven her when she's one of them and they would most likely believe if she said that Naruto had raped her. He's an old man and she's just a pretty teenager, people would suck it up.

*****

Sarada was so good in hiding. She always was. Nobody could find her. Not even her parents. Even with huge pregnancy the girl still managed to perform transformation jutsu and clone jutsu.

She already had a plan herself and that moment, she chose to execute her plan. Her first step was speaking in public, create a statement from her, that slut of konoha, that homewrecker Sarada Uchiha.

That was a very sunny day, Sarada agreed upon coming up on television, to speak with a popular tv host. A woman named Hideko. A long legged tv-host with porcelain skin and hair as dark as coal.

It was just a small room with a set of sofa and a table in front of it. Sarada who was wearing an outfit that didn't cover up her pregnancy. She was wearing a long-sleeve creme colored blouse with matching pants that covered her ankle. Her baby bump was showing perfectly. She wanted to tell the world that she was pregnant.

"Live from K-Studio, we are welcoming our special guest tonight, Sarada Uchiha!" Hideko said to the camera while the audience were clapping their hands to the sight of a very pregnant young woman in a very demure outfit walked slowly to wave her hand to the audience before sitting on the sofa.

"Can you tell us about your relationship with our Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki?" Hideko started to answer the question.

"Nanadaime forced me into the relationship ... he told me that if i didn't agree ... i would never get any recommendation and i would get banned from being a ninja of Konoha," Sarada looked like as if she wanted to cry. The audience was shook and Hideko was also shocked.

"What kind of things did you do for him?" Hideko asked the young girl. Sarada inhaled and swallowed saliva with teary eyes.

"Perverted things," Sarada paused. She spoke slower and as if she was out of breath. "He forced me to perform sexual acts for him," she wept.

"He ...," she paused again. Her breath was raspier.

"Nanadaime...," Hideko was listening to the young girl. "He raped me," Sarada added, almost inaudibly. Her statement, combined with the expression she was showing to the audience shocked everyone. Everyone could see that Sarada's pregnant. Her belly was huge, her due date could be anytime. One of staffs jumped to the stage to give Sarada a glass of water, which later then followed by her drinking from it.

"And your pregnancy ... is the father ...?" Before Hidako asked the question, Sarada had already nodded "Yes, Naruto Uzumaki is the father."

At the same time, her water broke. It wet the sofa on the studio. The girl was quickly rushed to the hospital.

The rating of the show sky-rocketed that day.

Uzumaki Residence. 11 AM.

The TV showed Sarada having her water broke. Naruto immediately felt anxious, his hands felt clammy and he wanted to immediately rush to the hospital but Hinata stopped him.

"Naruto-kun, you're not going to the hospital," Hinata sternly said to him.

She grabbed her arm even before he could move. Hinata could see his face, he certainly looked worried.

"Hinata, it's my child!" Naruto pulled his arm off of Hinata's arm. It surprised Hinata. She felt like she wanted to cry. He chose Sarada and her child over her.

"If you go to the hospital that means you chose that crazy bitch over me and that also means that i'll leave this house forever," Tears started to well on the back of her eyes. She threatened him that she would leave him forever if he chose to visit Sarada.

"Hinata ... if you don't trust me then let's go together to the hospital! I promise you i am leaving Sarada, i am just there for the baby!" Naruto gently grabbed Hinata's hands.

"But, if you're seen, what are you going to do? Does that mean you're admitting to the public that you're having an affair with Sarada?" Hinata grabbed him back.

"Hinata, i am not letting an innocent child to be a victim of my sin," Naruto replied. "Naruto, i know you love that baby so much, but please ... at least consult to Shikamaru first," Hinata grabbed his hands tighter. Her lavender eyes were gazing right into his blue ones. "Hinata, that child is mine, sooner or later, people will find the truth about whose child it is ...," Naruto released hands from Hinata's and moved to tap her shoulder. "But, we have to make Sarada to cancel her statement about the rape," Hinata looked really worried. "Hinata, i'm still going to the hospital," Naruto let go of Hinata's shoulder. He pulled his orange jacket out of the cupboard. "Naruto!" Hinata surprised her husband. His eyes came back to face hers.

"What if the baby and the placenta can be taken away from Sarada? She will have no proof of you having sexual contact with her!" Naruto never thought Hinata would have such idea. A mean one. To take a baby away from its mother.

"Hinata, it's impossible, if the public sees me as a rapist, not only that i will no longer be a Hokage, i'll be completely hated by everyone!" Naruto replied his wife.

He knew that his career as Hokage was done unless they found a way for Sarada to cancel her accusation and let her make a statement about how they were all lies.

"If only you actually agreed for Sarada to be my second wife, she would have never thought of accusing me of rape," Naruto's words torn Hinata's heart. She suddenly felt suffocating feeling inside her chest. After all these times, Naruto still managed to blame her for the situation he had created in the first place. Hinata walked faster and slapped Naruto.

"How could you say that to me after all the things that i've done for you," Her expression changed. The air in the room changed. She was crying again. His cheek was deep red. "Hinata, i love you, i always do, but it was the most logical choice to save us all," He said. "Naruto, right now, i don't even know who you are anymore," She quickly walked upstair with tears rolling out of her eyes.

*****

Delivery Room 101. 10 PM.

Sarada was feeling the pain, the contraction the baby but it didn't come out easily. She was there sweating on the bed with her legs spreading in front of the nurses and the male medic in front of her, who is her friend, Inojin Yamanaka. He put his fingers inside Sarada's vagina to do the measurement.

"Sarada, it's not going anywhere, if in an hour there's still no effacement or dilation whatsoever, we will have to slice you up," Inojin explained while pulling the gloves off of his hands and threw them to the bin.

"And we need your family to sign the informed consent paper before we can slice you up," Inojin added while sitting on the chair inside the delivery room, crossing his legs while gazing at the young girl in front of him.

"Is it a problem if i sign it myself?" Sarada asked his friend.

"No, you can't ... it's the protocol," Inojin scoffed.

"_Please_ ...," Sarada begged.

Suddenly, the room's door was opened. A man in black cape entered the room. It was her father.

"I will be the one signing it," Sasuke said with his hand grabbing the blonde young medic's shoulder. Sarada was looking at her father in horror. She had expected him to come but after the baby came out but he came earlier.

"Alright, all set then," Inojin stood up from his chair and walked to the desk to take the informed consent paper.

Sasuke walked closer to his daughter. "You're crazy," he said to his daughter. "Do you really think by lying like this Naruto would marry you? Even if you end up marrying him, do you think a marriage that's happening by force will be a happy one?" Sasuke whispered to his daughter. Sarada's eyes were dilated.

"Mister Uchiha, could you please sign this form?" Inojin tapped Sasuke's shoulder and gave the form to him, with a pen.

Sasuke moved to the table and filled the form before signing it. His eyes kept on staring at his daughter, with sinister gaze. He was so angry at Sarada.

He never expected her to succumb so low. He was disappointed in her. She was this bright child Sarada. She was the promising one. The one with a bright future. First, she fucked a married man twice her age. Second, she planned on getting herself knocked up because she wanted him to marry her. Third, because he chose not to marry her, she lied to the public that he was raping her.

At that moment, he really wished that he could snatch his family away and led a new life in another land.

*****

Operating room.

Sarada was already lying on the operating bed. She was shocked when she saw her mother's face. She wasn't shocked because she was there, she was shocked at how thin and tired her mother had become.

"Sarada, i'll be helping doctor Mitasuki for the surgery," Sakura was wearing her complete surgical set with the cap, the dress and the glove. She helped the nurses to prepare for Sarada's surgery. She even helped the anesthesiologist to anesthetize her daughter so she wouldn't feel anything on her belly(and lower) during the surgery.

Sarada couldn't peek because her front was covered with green cloth on a hanger. She could hear the machines beeping, the sound of the air conditioner, the coldness of the room temperature, the clashing voice of metals, the soft chattering voice, the voice of water splashing out of her belly, and the voice of a baby crying.

The operation went well. The baby was a boy, he has black hair and blue eyes, exactly the same with Naruto's eye color and with the same whisker on his cheeks. _He looked exactly like The Hokage_. Sakura sighed in relief that the baby was healthy. She was the one putting him on top of Sarada's chest. Sarada could see tears coming out of her mother's face.

Sarada couldn't help but to cry as well. "Mama, i'm sorry," She murmured. Sakura could hear it. She just smiled. "It's alright, as long both of you are healthy," she said with soft tune.

After the operation was completely over, Sarada was staying at the recovery room on the patient's bed. It was a white room with green vinyl floor. She could see her mother still with her pink scrub and her hair being put inside the surgical cap sitting on the chair, writing on the medical record on the table. Her mother looked very thin and frail. At that point, Sarada felt guilty. She must be so stressed because of me. Sarada thought.

Then her mother stood up and walked to the baby's box. It was a transparent box with heating technology so the newborn wouldn't feel cold. Sakura took a small telescope and listened to the baby's heartbeat. She smiled when she was listening to the baby's heartbeat.

"He's very healthy," she turned her head and told her daughter.

"Mama, i'm sorry, i'm really really sorry," Sarada cried. Sakura didn't say anything, instead she walked closer to Sarada. "Sarada, let's go somewhere, where all of us can start a new life," Sakura gazed at her daughter's dark eyes with her green eyes. She was dead serious when she said it.

Sarada knew how escaping Konoha would mean a fresh start for all of them. But, her anger prevented her from doing so. She didn't say anything to Sakura but she certainly chose to stay. She already had a plan in her mind.

*****

Hokage's Office. 7 PM.

Two men were inside the office once again. Both of them were busy discussing about Gonchato. Both of them were standing near the Hokage's table.

"Naruto, those Gonchato numbers are really huge right now, the new generation mixed with the old generation Gonchato make up 66% of Konoha's population," Shikamaru sounded incredibly angry.

"All thanks to your free of speech free religion democracy policy!" Shikamaru added, smiling while scoffing the blond Hokage.

Naruto on the other hand, kept on looking at the tv inside his office. As if he didn't care about whatever Shika was saying.

The TV kept on replaying Sarada's confession and how she was rushed to the hospital.

"Have you visited the hospital?" Shikamaru asked. "I haven't," Naruto stretched his body.

"Good," Shikamaru said. "We shouldn't rush over things, currently, we have no choice but to tell the public the facts that your relationship with Sarada is based on mutual consent, not because you forced her to," Shikamaru added. He was expecting the worst case happening.

"Sakura and Sasuke were the witnesses of my proposal towards their daughter," Naruto immediately remembered that the only thing possible was asking Sarada's parents to speak up. But, would they be on his side? It was their daughter he's fighting against. Their own flesh and blood. Sarada would go to jail if they told the press that she was lying, that the relationship was based on mutual consent, that she was the one pleading to Sasuke so Naruto and her could marry.

"I doubt they'll choose me over their own daughter," Naruto sighed.

"So, you prefer approaching Sarada by yourself?" Shikamaru asked. He was also stressed. He knew he would never be accustomed to handling such drama like this.

"Do you think it's the best choice?" Naruto himself was confused. He never thought that Sarada would go that far.

"Honestly, i think you should meet with all of the Uchihas, strike a deal with them," he sighed.

"Hinata had done it with them and look what's happening now, Sarada's controlling her own life, no one can control her," Naruto huffed, he was massaging his own temple. He felt that his head was aching so badly.

"Shit," Shikamaru murmured.

"Is it still possible for me to stay as The Hokage?" Shikamaru could see deep sadness and guilt in Naruto's eyes. Shikamaru softened when he saw that look in Naruto's face.

"With this kind of social climate, unfortunately, it's just very hard ... let's say that it's proven that Sarada's lying about the rape accusation ... that baby is still your child and you can't avoid that fact ... and public would still see you as a cheating bastard, an immoral perv," Shikamaru folded his hand while gazing at Naruto.

"Should i just give up? Should i just give The Hokage title to Konohamaru or maybe give it back to Kakashi while he's still able to lead people?" Naruto's eyes were teary. He was ready to cry. He really couldn't let go of being Hokage in such manner. He never expected that to happen.

"Are you sure about it? I still think we should just speak with the Uchiha once more before deciding anything," Shikamaru couldn't help but to feel sad too. Shikamaru knew that Naruto was exactly at fault with the whole Sarada situation. But, it was also a fact that he had been a very good Hokage, especially before the whole affair.

Naruto didn't say a thing. He just nodded because at that point, he actually had no idea what kind of action that could be done to make it to control the damage.

*****

**Author's Note :**

First, i'd like to apologize for the cringey Gonchato chants but it was necessary for the story.

Sarada certainly changed her religion to Gonchato so she could win the public's support.

Thank you for everyone who commented! I hope everyone is safe and healthy even during this coronavirus pandemic.

And please comment/review some more for they are the reason why i kept on writing!


	18. Revenge Best Served Cold

**Chapter 18 : Revenge Best Served Cold**

Academy's Meeting Room. 8 AM.

The government took a radical approach towards radical issue. To capture every single radical Gonchato leader alive and put each of them in question, and perhaps to force them to change their teaching to their followers, or even to the point to exile them or even kill them if they chose not to cooperate with the government.

Konohamaru created a meeting that included all the young shinobis of his class, only to teach them about the danger of religious fanatism and radicalism. They were meeting inside the meeting room of the academy. Some of them didn't show up. One of them was Metal, he was a radical Gonchato follower and he knew that going to the meeting would only discredit his own belief.

Sumire, being the one who came earlier sat beside Mitsuki. Mitsuki was Sarada's teammate and the girl practically became the talk of the town since her rape allegation towards Nanadaime. Sumire couldn't help but believe in Sarada, she knew that she wanted to be a Hokage and she was a headstrong young girl, it didn't seem to make sense for her to actually have sex and get pregnant with a married man. Sumire somehow believed that there was certain kind of power play in Nanadaime's and Sarada's relationship, that the old man somehow forced himself on her. Despite being known as a kind Hokage, he's still a politician, a part of the government she used to hate, and still lightly disliked. She knew how some of the men would cheat on their wives with young girls. It's not impossible that Naruto Uzumaki was one of those perverts.

Sumire gazed at the boy beside her. The pretty boy with striking eyes and long soft almost white hair. "Mitsuki, you're close with Sarada, right?" Her question made the boy looked back at her. "She was my teammate," Mitsuki answered with a friendly smile on his pale face. "Do you know her situation right now?" Sumire still had the class representative mentality, she still tried to care for her classmates. "I haven't been in contact with her for a long time," Mitsuki replied. "But, i have been in contact with Boruto," Mitsuki added. Sumire hadn't been in contact with the boy she liked for quite some time. Especially after the whole mess happening with his family. Rumors spread, they said that Hinata and his children moved back to Hyuga mansion. Boruto and Uchiha Sasuke came back from their journey. "It must have been hard for Boruto and Himawari," Sumire mused. "Boruto defended his father, he told me that it was Sarada who seduced Nanadaime," Mitsuki added. "But, it is almost impossible to get pregnant over one intercourse, they must have done it so many times," Sumire was confused. But, it's possible for Nanadaime to use his power to make Sarada following his order. The idea of Sarada being forced to have sex with a man more than twice her age made Sumire felt uncomfortable. "The only ones who knew whether it was forced or not are only Nanadaime and Sarada themselves," Wasabi suddenly joined the conversation. "But, for a girl to admit that she's raped isn't an easy matter," Sumire still chose to believe that she was raped.

Chocho, despite having Gonchato follower parents, somehow still got invited to the meeting. She herself never cared about religion or such. Inojin, Shikadai, Mitsuki, Wasabi, Namida and the others came to the meeting.

Chocho, who was sitting on the chair while waiting for Konohamaru to show up, relaxing while eating her potato chips and checking on her phone. Suddenly, Inojin showed up beside her and he sat in relaxed position. The pale boy smelled like blood and infected amniotic fluid. His under eyes looked incredibly dark and he looked very tired. Chocho who smelled that immediately moved away from him.

"Hey! Chocho! Why did you move away!" Inojin immediately moved back beside Chocho.

"You smell like blood and god knows what! Ew! Disgusting!" Chocho immediately moved away from Inojin, to sit beside Shikadai.

"I just finished my shift! I had to assist four deliveries last night! Of course i'm both tired and smelly!" Inojin replied while staying two chairs away from Chocho.

"Psst ... Chocho, i assisted Sarada's delivery last night," But, Inojin moved his upper body to Chocho to whisper to her. Chocho was surprised, her pupils dilated and she stopped eating her chips, she hadn't heard Sarada's news for a long time.

"Did Nanadaime actually rape her?She didn't look traumatized at all" Inojin asked the plump girl. They all know that Chocho is Sarada's closest friend. Shikadai who overheard immediately joined the conversation. Chocho stayed silent. She wanted to protect her friend but she herself disagreed with what Sarada's doing. But, then, she remembered that everyone knew how Sarada had adored Nanadaime very much. "It just seems impossible for a man like Nanadaime to do something that low," Shikadai added. "And Sarada always adored Nanadaime," Shikadai and everyone in the class knew about it. "All i know is that she liked him very much," Chocho replied. She didn't want to go forward with a yes or no answer but her sentence summarized the answer. "I knew it!" Shikadai's statement was followed with a sigh. He knew how his father was incredibly stressed even before the rape allegation showed up on tv and Shikadai eavesdropped his mother and father talking about polygamous marriage in Gonchato religion. He knew that it wasn't their own family because his mother certainly looked calm. "We all know that Sarada's greatest desire is or was to be a Hokage ... guess it is obvious now why she chose to say that it was rape," Inojin shrugged his shoulder. "One thing for sure is that ... Sarada is a scary woman," Shikadai huffed.

Boruto surprisingly showed up. Sumire and Mitsuki immediately put up a chair for him to sit. The boy looked incredibly pissed and he reeked of nicotine, as if he was smoking all day. "Boruto, are you okay?" Sumire looked concerned at her crush. "Do i look like i'm okay?" Boruto certainly sounded incredibly annoyed, his eyes were staring at Sumire as if he wanted to eat her up. "Is it about the allegation?" Mitsuki had airier tone in his voice more than Sumire. "That fucking bitch," Boruto huffed. "Everyone seems to question whether Sarada lied or not about the rape allegation," Mitsuki whispered to Boruto. The blond's blood boiled. He immediately stood up and slammed the table. "Hey! Everyone! Listen to me! My father the seventh hokage Naruto Uzumaki is not a rapist! That bitch Sarada fucking Uchiha was making up stories!" He was yelling in his frustration, shocking everyone in the room, including Konohamaru who had just entered the room.

Everyone sat down. Including Boruto. Konohamaru certainly looked concerned at Boruto. Before starting the topic, he called the young boy. "Boruto, you can go home if you still don't feel well," Konahamaru gently said to the young boy. "No, i will still do the mission, i need to save my father from those crazy Gonchatos," the boy said.

*

Hospital. 9 AM.

Sakura screamed when she saw her child was no longer there with her and her baby were also gone. Her voice caused the staffs of the hospital to be startled, and they knew it was Sakura's.

Ino who was writing at the nurse station quickly put down her pen and ran right to Sarada's room. She showed up in front of Sakura wearing her purple scrubs. Sakura was looking around the bedroom once again, her eyes were showing distress, she kept on looking around like a crazy woman while muttering "Sarada" multiple times.

"Sakura, please calm down, Sarada's probably buying some foods," Ino rested her arm on her friend's shoulder while rubbing it.

"She escaped with my grandson! She took all of her stuff and my grandson isn't in the baby room!"

Sakura's eyes displayed horror, she was hysterical.

"What? That's impossible! We have cctv everywhere and baby's room can only be entered by staffs!" Ino was bewildered. But, it got her thinking. Sakura had no advantage of lying in this kind of situation. She quickly ran into the baby room, she remembered the baby's face completely and then when she saw Sarada Uchiha box, she saw a different baby, she looked around and then she saw an empty baby box, it was just another baby from another box being moved to her grandson's box.

_Damnit! Sarada is escaping the hospital! _

Ino quickly ran to the CCTV room, where there was a guy with dark blue hair still sleeping while sitting on the chair.

"Yuzuki! Wake up!" He's the one in charge with the CCTV in the hospital. She quickly scrolled to the recording that night. Sarada never left the room and there was nothing suspicious there.

"Yuzuki! Did you sleep the whole night?" Ino yelled at the young sleepy security guy. Yuzuki was startled. "N...no," He was hesitant in answering. Ino knew that he was sleeping all night long during his shift. "You're a very bad security, Yuzuki! I am definitely going to ask the committee to fire you!" Ino said while leaving the room. She quickly picked the closest phone she could get to reach Sasuke so he could be informed about Sarada's and his grandson's disappearance.

Sakura knocked the door of the cctv room. She was showing up with a letter in her hand. The letter she had just found in her pocket.

There was a writing in it.

"She told me ... she told me ... she told me not to look for her anymore," Sakura's knees went weak. The pink haired medic nin fell on the floor.

*

Sakura became a patient in that hospital. Her life had become a rollercoaster in few months. She never thought that her beloved daughter, her obedient sweet little Sarada turned out to be a monster.

Sakura stayed in the vip room, lying on the bed with infusion in her arm for at least a day. When she woke up, she saw her friend, not in working outfit, she's wearing her purple crop top and her long skirt.

"Sakura, i'm really sorry about what you're going through right now," she said. Ino herself looked like she was going through a storm.

"I'm sorry that you have to get dragged into this problem," Sakura huffed. "You yourself look very worn out, what happened?" Sakura eyed her friend who looked like she couldn't sleep for few days.

"My son is a flaming homosexual, i'm fine with that but everyone in Yamanaka family found out and i seriously have no idea what to do, they have been pestering me day and night since they had found out about it," Ino was fighting with her husband the previous night about how she no longer wanted to receive calls from her family members and how Sai forced her to answer the calls. She was so stressed because of the pressure from the other family members about Yamanaka clan's future. Inojin had to be the leader of Yamanaka clan, they couldn't risk having gay clan leader, which meant that they couldn't have another Yamanaka heir.

"I'd take a homosexual child with risk of not having offspring and being called names by my family rather than this whole mess Sarada created," Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry," Ino realized how insensitive she was for telling Sakura her problem.

"She is a lot like you, you know, willing to do anything for the one she loves, guess she won't stop until Naruto marries her," Ino commented. "You're willing to die for Sasuke, right?" Sakura nodded at her friend's question. "I still am willing to die for both Sasuke and Sarada," Sakura gazed at Ino.

"Sakura," Sasuke entered the room. He looked more tired than usual. His eye-bags looked rather prominent.

"Sasuke!" Ino greeted the man but only to be replied with a short "uh" by Sasuke.

"Did you find any information about Sarada?" Sakura looked worried. Sasuke felt like a total failure. He tried to get through every dark corner in Konoha ,every person who might have the information, but, he acquired nothing.

"No, i went everywhere, asked everyone, including the Gonchato intels but they know nothing," Sasuke himself looked very stressed. He pulled a chair and sat beside Sakura's bed. Their daughter managed to perfectly hide for months, it wouldn't be hard for her to hide again.

"Have you asked Naruto? He probably knows," Sakura commented. The name sickened Sasuke. He never thought that a guy whom he used to consider as the kindest man in the planet would do such thing to his daughter.

"Even if he met her, he wouldn't try to stop her of save her, it's going to be like the last time when he didn't do anything until we barged into his house," Sasuke scoffed.

*

Sarada woke up that morning wearing a silk red kimono inside Uzumaki Residence. It was a king sized bed and the bed was incredibly soft. The sun shone through the window, waking the young woman from her slumber.

Beside her there was an empty cradle in orange color. She stood up and walked out of the room.

She arrived at the kitchen. There he was, Naruto Uzumaki, holding his baby, while sitting at the dining table. It was a sunny day, the sun lighted up the room. She could completely see that Naruto's smiling at his baby and touching his forehead with his finger.

"Sarada-chan, good morning," Naruto said while smiling at her. He was wearing a white t-shirt and orange jogger. Sarada couldn't help but to blush when she saw him.

"Naruto-san ...," She was bewildered. Then she saw a picture hanging on the wall. A picture or her wearing a white wedding kimono with him wearing his black wedding shiromoku beside her.

"I'll take care of our baby, so you can take care of our breakfast," He smiled. Sarada then cooked for him, a bowl of home-cooked freshly made pork ramen. The way he liked it.

After she was done cooking and serving in the table, he gave the baby to Sarada, he then kissed her forehead and said "i love you" to her.

While she was carrying her son, she wandered around the house and she found no one but her and Naruto, not even a picture of Boruto, Himawari and their mother.

"Naruto, did you throw away every single picture of Boruto, Himawari and Lady Hinata?" Sarada looked confused.

"I think it is best if it's only the two of us starting a life together with our son," Naruto replied while a smile in his face.

_Just the two of us. With our son. _

Sarada was ecstatic. It's just too wonderful for her.

"Your cooking is delicious, Sarada-chan," Naruto's smile made her blush. He stood up and kissed the girl's forehead once again. His bandaged hand was caressing her head and then he kissed his son's forehead too.

"Now, let's send our child to Sasuke and Sakura so we can work at the Hokage Office and you can prepare yourself to be the next Hokage," He added.

*

But, it was just a dream. Sarada woke up inside an all-white square shaped room. Her wrists and ankles were cuffed and she's lying on a bed. She knew exactly where she was. The underground dungeon where they put dangerous criminal inside. She never went there before but she heard stories about it. She felt fear crept inside her vein, she experienced goosebumps and her body hair stood up.

She was lying on the bed with both of her arms and her ankles being cuffed with steel cuffs. Sarada was trying to pull it but it was a futile resort. She couldn't move.

"Fuck!" She cried. A familiar man entered the room. He smelled like burnt cigarette, as he walked closer, Sarada could see that he was Shikamaru Nara, followed by few men wearing anbu grey uniform.

"Sarada,i can't believe that we need to come to this point," Shikamaru lit up his cigarette before and put it in his mouth.

"You know that he impregnated me!" Sarada yelled at Shikamaru. Shikamaru didn't immediately respond. He just walked closer, his dark eyes were staring into hers as he blew the smoke to her face. He pulled the lever of the bed/chair so it would transform into chair. Sarada's face was closer to Shikamaru's.

"But, you were the one initiating it ... Naruto never rapes you and you will tell the public that you were a fucking liar," Shikamaru was glaring to the young woman. But, Sarada didn't feel remorse at all. She glared back to Shikamaru with her blazing red orbs.

"Naruto might be a kind man with soft heart but let me tell you something, i am not and he had given me freedom to take care of you in any way i want," Shikamaru stood tall and blew another smoke.

"No! No! No! That's impossible! I am the mother of his child! He would never let anything bad happen to the mother of his child!" She couldn't believe what could happen to her next. She knew Naruto, she knew that he's a man with gentle heart, he would never hurt a woman, moreover her, the mother of his newborn.

"I'm leaving Sarada to both of you," Shikamaru said to the men wearing anbu masks. "Make her agree," he whispered to them.

When Shikamaru reached the door of the jail, he looked back and told her "Anyway, your child is safe, he's with Naruto right now." He then left the girl with two men inside the jail.

The anbu man started to pick a torture item, a long thin nail with sharp end. She knew what it was. A denailing device.

"No!no!no!" She cried. "Please don't!" Tears came out of her eyes. The steel was cold when it touched her skin, and when it went under the nail, blood came out and it felt excruciatingly painful. She was screaming inside the dungeon but no one could hear. They kept on pushing the steel till it broke her nail then they used a clip to pull the rest of the nail. Then, they did it again. Blood all over the sheet, teeth clenched and a young woman screaming in agony. She never expected herself to be put in such situation. She thought that her beloved Hokage was soft, a gentle persona. She miscalculated. She didn't want to expose herself to public as a liar, she would be branded as a liar her whole life, she would never have a future. She prefer dying instead of having no future. She was a hardworking kunoichi and it would go to waste if she exposed herself.

She screamed, she endured until she fainted. The Anbu men stopped when they saw her fainting. They huffed and then they walked out of the dungeon, leaving unconscious Sarada alone, strapped on the bed.

**Note** :

I'm sorry that it took me a while to update this fic(and yea i know the update is not that long as well) My life had been pretty hectic lately.

Thank you for the comments, especially the lengthy ones ;) please comment/review some more for they are the reason why i keep on updating this fic.


	19. The Almighty Hokage

**Chapter 19 : The Almighty Hokage**

One day before the capture of Sarada Uchiha. Hokage's Office. 9 AM.

That morning, the mass started to appear in front of Hokage's Office. Deja Vu. It all happened again. But, with "rapist hokage" as the theme of the protest.

Shikamaru sighed once more. He had ideas in his head but they were radical ones. Not the usual approach they had usually used in the past.

Naruto came inside the room using a disguise as Naruko before transforming himself as Naruto. He quickly threw himself on the chair. He was looking outside the window, joining his assistant.

"Naruto, i don't think we can use our usual approach anymore," Shikamaru said. "A radical matter needs a radical approach," Shikamaru added.

"What do you mean?" Naruto's pupils were dilated, he felt a lump in his throat. He knew exactly what Shikamaru meant.

"Do you realize that being The Hokage means that you're the number one man in Konoha?" Shikamaru said, his dark eyes were gazing to Naruto's. Naruto could feel his heart thumping harder.

"That also means you can slowly change your democratic philosophy into something more controlled to control this Gonchato issue and you can contain Sarada in any way you can so she wouldn't create more trouble for us," Shikamaru's tone was heavy. It wasn't easy for him as well.

"But ... people would riot and ... Sarada ... i don't think it is a good thing to do," Naruto was quivering. He never did that before. It wasn't something he usually did, silencing a young girl, more over a child of his best friends with violence, then declaring a pact of "no religion can control the government" in Konoha when it would affect majority of Konoha, especially the Gonchatos, that was strong.

"You are the Hokage, you are _THE LAW_, just tweak the law and this will end right away, you don't have to deal with this shit anymore," Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's shoulders, his sharp eyes were staring deep into those blue eyes.

"We can use any way to force your little mistress to admit that she was lying to public and we can forcefully confiscate the baby so you can hold it and use it as a bargaining point, and use some money or threat to shut everyone's mouth at the hospital," Naruto's hands were shaking when he heard the words. He knew what the policemen would do to Sarada, to make her comply.

"Does it really have to come to this? Shouldn't we talk it out first to Sasuke and Sakura?" Naruto gulped his saliva once more. It was fear creeping in his vein.

"I doubt they'd cooperate in forcing their daughter to admit that she's lying," Shikamaru folded his arms.

"And the Gonchatos ... you can slowly make their leaders disappear, either you capture them, brainwash them or just kill them in ambiguous manner and set it as a warning for the other Gonchatos that they should never perform such protest anymore," Shikamaru added.

Naruto's eyes were diverted to the mass protest that's happening outside the office. The people were wearing white, Gonchato's color, and they held banners and boards saying "I DON'T NEED A RAPIST HOKAGE".

"Shikamaru," he inhaled. "Is this really the best way?" Naruto grabbed his friend's arm, his eyes were filled with desperation. Shikamaru just nodded.

"But, you shall never hurt Sarada or my child at all," Naruto's voice was stern when he said it. Shikamaru could only nod.

Nara Household. 8 PM.

The baby was being put in Shikamaru's house. His house was close to the hospital. He slept in Shikamaru's and Temari's bedroom. Temari was shocked when she came home to see a baby boy with dark hair and blue eyes with whisker on his cheeks.

"Why is there a baby in my bedroom?" Temari was screaming when she saw it. Shikamaru quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Ssh! It's Naruto's baby! I have to take care of him here until Hinata agrees to take care of the baby with him," Shikamaru whispered to Temari. His house was the perfect choice to hide a baby, Shikadai was in a long mission as well.

"Is this Sarada's baby?" Temari walked towards the baby box in her room, looking closer to the baby. "He looks exactly like Naruto but with Uchiha hair," She was looking at the baby. It was a very cute baby, she thought. A baby so innocent born out of an affair.

"What are you going to do to the baby?" Temari folded her arms while looking at the baby. "We are keeping the baby here, i will send wet nurses to come here to breastfeed this baby and you will help me in hiding the baby," Shikamaru whispered to his wife. "How long will we keep the baby with us?" Temari was glaring at her husband. "Until Naruto can talk it out to Hinata or until Sarada admits that her rape accusation is a lie," Shikamaru stammered. "What?! Are you crazy? I am not a babysitter!" Temari shrieked. "Please hear me out," Shikamaru held his wife's arm to calm her down. "I will send people, nurses, whoever to take care of this little baby, please bear with this for a while, i will try to be as fast as possible," His words still made Temari uneasy. "You know, if this takes more than a month, it is either you take this baby back to its father or mother or i'll give it myself to Sakura," she answered. "Thank you," Shikamaru sighed in relief that his wife wanted to cooperate.

Underground Prison.

The green haired anbu kept on using his mind trick to her. All of the dreams happening happened in the same torture room, except the realistic ones that featured her relationship with Nanadaime.

"Would you perform a confession speech that you're a fucking liar and Nanadaime isn't a rapist?"

It was always that sentence that separated the reality and the dream, also the intactness of her organs and her ability to roam around freely when there's no one around. Sarada could feel as if her surrounding was spinning everytime she woke up from the dream sequence.

She fell into a long dream again.

They were all sitting at the dining table. There were Naruto at the end of the table, beside him there was Hinata and then followed by her children, Boruto and Himawari at each side.

Sarada was at the other edge of the table with her baby in a baby seat. She could see Hinata laughing with Naruto and her children while she's taking care of her crying baby.

It burnt into her jealousy. But, she couldn't do a thing, the only thing she could do was staring at them.

"Naruto," When she tried to speak his name and reached him, Boruto was the one being irritated. "Shut up!" He yelled at her.

It felt so painful for Sarada. Why did Naruto pay more attention to Hinata and her children? She needed him for her and the baby. Why is he becoming worse than her father?

At night, she would sleep in different room than Naruto and Hinata. She slept in a room beside theirs. She could hear them giggling and moaning, enjoying their time together in things she wanted to enjoy with Naruto.

Instead, she was accompanied with her baby crying non-stop.

_It's not a beautiful life at all._

It was also a dream. She didn't know if it was conducted by that Anbu or it was just her fear creeping inside her subconsciousness. But, that dream didn't reduce her love for Nanadaime at all.

Sarada woke up in still in the prison. A middle aged medic-nin in white was putting her chakra on her wound on the belly.

"Who are you?" Sarada asked. "I'm here to tend for your wound, Uchiha," She was unbothered, still concentrating on Sarada's post-delivery wound.

"Can you please help me?" The old medic nin turned her head and looked at the young girl.

"I'm not here to help you, i'm just doing my job to keep you well and just like Nara-san ordered, pretty and unblemished," The old medic nin kept on tending her wound.

"My mother is a medic nin, she is a head of the hospital," Sarada kept on talking to the older woman.

"Yes, i know your mother is Sakura Uchiha," the older woman replied while giving more chakra to her.

"Can you please tell her or please tell Nanadaime? He loves me, he will be really mad if he finds out this thing is happening to me," Sarada pleaded. The woman didn't reply, instead she asked her a question.

"Why did you ruin a marriage? You're such a young pretty girl with bright future," the medic nin said. "A lot of girls who date old married men are only for their money but as far as i know, you are the daughter of an Uchiha who surely inherited a lot of things from his predecessors and your mother has gleaming career, and people say that you are a good kunoichi, why? Why did you choose to date an old married man instead of a handsome young single man?" The woman was looking at Sarada's eyes with curiosity.

"Naruto ... i mean Nanadaime ... he is the only man who truly cares and loves me for who i am," Sarada answered, her eyes were watery.

"You're a little foolish girl," She sighed. The medic nin then put on a medicated plaster on her belly and then added a light chakra touch on her belly. She then left the room.

When everyone was outside the room, the metal on her hands and feet cracked open. She managed to roam free inside the small white room.

She tried to find something that can make her escape but nothing can help her. The only exit and entrance was the door and it was a heavy steel door. It was impossible for her to open it by force. She needed a key.

There is only one way to escape. It is through anyone who came in. Whether it's the anbu, or the medic nin. She could only pray that one of them is an easy guy, it'd be even greater if he's a Gonchato. They had different people everyday entering the room but always that green haired man who put her in dream genjutsu.

Sarada waited for two weeks, she kept the track of time. All of the medic-nin taking care of her were women. The anbu men who kept using ninjutsu on her were the same two guys who did the denailing dream genjutsu on her, she couldn't even talk to them, the green haired guy and the brunette guy. Every time they entered the room, they would immediately put her into sleep and let her have that dream genjutsu. When she woke up, they were already gone.

Those were the worst two weeks in her life. First day was denailing, second day was amputation, third day was water torture where they would drown her in the water, fourth day was fire torture where they burnt her, fifth day was being tied and dragged while the horse was running. They were painful even though they existed only in the dream. But, they knew such thing wasn't enough to affect a a fine kunoichi like Sarada. They put on worse torture, the realistic dreams, the hell she would have to experience if she chose to be with Naruto. It was all so realistic. It was like a movie playing in her head. It was all fight, tears, on how Nanadaime would still choose after his first wife and never his mistress. How others would persecute her as an immoral woman. How her child would grow up hated, how they would stone her child for being a child born out of illegal relationship. But, miraculously the girl could still manage to keep her sanity.

In the fifteenth day, a young man in medic-nin outfit came inside the room. His name was Nanashi, a young man with dark hair and green eyes. He's slightly older than Sarada. His bangs covered his forehead. Sarada knew exactly that she had an opening during that moment. She was undressed when he walked inside her room.

The boy couldn't concentrate well when he saw her, wearing only a panty, exposing her breasts to him. He was blushing, he couldn't hide it with his pale skin.

She was Nanadaime's mistress after all. The boys must feel something if they could feel what a big man like Nanadaime felt, the experience of being able to fuck a Hokage's mistress would be priceless for those boys.

"You know, i've been very lonely lately," Sarada flirted with the young man, batting her long black lashes to him. Her body was tied on the bed.

The man's face became even redder. "Why don't Nanashi-san do me a favor?" Sarada was gazing at the young man with her dark orbs. When his thighs touch the edge of the bed, Sarada touched his thigh with her fingers, she traced it until it touched his crotch. Nanashi jumped when she did that. The red liquid Nanashi's holding fell to the floor, it splattered on his outfit and Sarada's thighs and crotch. The wetness of the liquid on Sarada's panties emphasized the contour of her fleshy private.

"You shouldn't tease me like that!" Nanashi got angry but he couldn't hide the bulge in his pants. "Are you sure you want to get out of this room with a tent in your pants?" Sarada giggled.

"You know ... if only you let go of these metals ... i could pleasure you ...," Sarada winked. Nanashi knew exactly what she meant. He was always an awkward guy and having a pretty girl like that doing things to him, would be a priceless moment.

"Mister Nanashi ... Don't you want to know what my body can do?" Sarada licked her lips. Nanashi could feel his dick became harder.

He couldn't hold himself. He followed the girl's order, releasing the metal cuffs. Sarada immediately stood up and grabbed his dick.

_It's just sex! Nothing can happen! There's no cctv here!_

The man's cheeks were red. She kissed the man on the lips, with her tongue inside his mouth. She unbuttoned his outfit and started to kiss his body, pulled his pants down and performed fellatio on the young man. He couldn't believe that such pretty girl, a Hokage's mistress, an Uchiha would do such thing to an oddball like him.

_This is unreal._

The man wanted to moan but he covered his mouth with his hand. His face was red. He was enjoying every bit of it.

"Don't you want to have a ... foursome?" Sarada stopped bobbing her head and winked at him. He was so eaten by lust, he immediately nodded.

At that moment, Sarada duplicated herself using clone jutsu which she perfectly learned from the Hokage himself. They were all her with long hair, the kind of woman men like.

_Three Hokage's Mistresses! So, this is the reason why the Hokage was so infatuated with her!_

Nanashi was screaming in excitement inside. Two of them continued sucking and licking his shaft and the other one kissed his lips with his finger playing with his nipple without him realizing that there is another one behind him, hitting him till the man fell unconscious.

Sarada transformed into Nanashi while putting Nanashi on the bed in her prison outfit. She then left the place, transformed as Nanashi without the guard realizing any of it.

Uzumaki Residence. Main Bedroom. 2 AM.

Naruto woke up to the cold wind that's caused by an opened window. He was sleeping wearing nothing but and his wife was sleeping next to him in his embrace, also wearing nothing. They were just having sex that night.

The cold wind sent chills to his skin. The man woke up and then he was followed by his wife. Suddenly in front of them stood a girl with her eyes gleaming red. She was wearing a medic-nin uniform that's too big for her.

"Sarada!" Hinata gasped as she was pulling her blanket higher, to cover more of her chest. Naruto was horrified at the sight of Sarada in front it him.

"How did you escape?" Naruto's eyes widened. "A girl can use a trick or two," She said while using her fingers to indicate that she used seduction technique to get what she wanted, a thumb in the middle of her index and middle fingers. Naruto immediately felt a little tinge of jealousy. He couldn't imagine his sweet Sarada performing sexual acts on another man.

"I can't believe you chose to forgive him after all the things that he had done to you," Sarada talked to Hinata. Naruto could feel his heart beat faster, and the situation felt very tense for him.

"Bet he never tells you that he fucked me on your wedding bed when you moved out to Hyuga mansion after the news was on tv, perhaps that happened after he was pleading for your forgiveness," Sarada walked closer to the couple.

Hinata could feel like a jolt of pain rushing through her chest, it hurt. Naruto lied to her again. She remembered exactly how he was pleading for her forgiveness.

"Na ...Naruto-kun, is it true?" Hinata was stuttering, she didn't want to believe it but deep inside her heart she knew that it was not likely to be wrong.

"Did he tell you how he lied to you about those late night meetings? Did you forget that he had forgotten your wedding anniversary? It is simply because he's busy fucking me," Sarada didn't flinch. Her eyes were still gleaming red, staring at both of them with hatred.

"Na ... Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered. She was frozen. She was sad and angry at the same time.

"Sarada, what do you want?" Naruto asked the little girl.

"Did you know that Shikamaru ordered Anbu to torture me?! You told me that you loved me! Why would anyone with love order someone to torture his beloved one!?" Sarada started to yell at him, tears started to fall out her red eyes, she lashed out her anger on him.

"Wait ... i never order Shikamaru to torture you!" Naruto immediately put on his boxer under the blanket and sat up.

"But he did!" Sarada yelled even louder.

Naruto was worried that Sarada would wake up his children. He immediately stood up and walked closer to the young girl.

"Sarada, please calm down," Naruto said. Hinata put on her robe and also stood up, she pushed her husband's away from the crying young girl.

Hinata was mad, she was observing the young girl and saw no injury at all to her. Hinata's byakyugan was activated when she was observing her.

_That lying slut_. Hinata thought.

"Sarada, just tell us what do you really want so you stop disturbing us like this?" Hinata was angry. But, she tried to be as calm as possible.

"I want my son and i want Naruto to stay with me to take care of him as well," Sarada answered. Naruto didn't even know how to react that time.

"Sarada, do you realize that Naruto is a married man with two kids and one of the kids is your friend?" Hinata walked closer, her byakyugan subsided. She was angry but she tried to calm herself down, she didn't want to physically fight Sarada. She knew she would lose with her current state in of not doing any ninja stuff for years and her aging body, it would be a futile action.

"But, he doesn't love you anymore, why do you keep on holding him? He wouldn't have fucked me in his office if he still loved you," Sarada realized how Hinata's expression changed whenever she mentioned her intimate moments with Naruto.

"If you had ever loved him, you wouldn't have accused him of raping you, young girl," Hinata said. Her lavender eyes were cynically staring at Sarada.

"You really don't understand anything, do you? No wonder why he cheated on you," Sarada scoffed. Hinata could feel her blood boil really hot that time, her byakyugan was immediately activated and she moved her hand to hit the young girl but she was stopped by Naruto who was pulling her from the back.

"Hinata stop! It's not the way to solve this," Naruto tightened his arms that were holding Hinata from hurting the young girl.

Hinata went from angry to crying. She was disappointed at her husband.

_He did love her._ She thought.

She pushed her husband's body away from her and fell sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hinata ...," Naruto knelt down. His hands touched his wife's knee. "You're sitting exactly at the position where he fucked me with me on top of him," Sarada scoffed. She said that only to make Hinata angrier.

Naruto couldn't stand looking at his wife's tears. "Sarada, please, can we just talk about this later ?" Naruto said to the young woman. Hinata felt even more devastated knowing how her husband not to immediately reject the young girl's proposition. Did she really not understand about her husband?

"Fine, i will see you at our usual place tomorrow night, don't be a coward, come alone, you can handle a young girl yourself," The girl giggled before vanishing into the cold air.

"Naruto, right now ...," Hinata sobbed. "I don't think i can stand living with you ... i won't be able to sleep on the same bed where you fucked that juvenile slut ... you broke my heart, you shattered it to pieces," She pulled a tissue out of tissue box and wiped her tears. "Hinata, i'm sorry, i'm really sorry, there is no explanation for my action, i'm really sorry," Naruto sat beside his wife and hugged her from beside.

"I just can't, Naruto ... i wouldn't be able to sleep without the thought of you being pleasured by that juvenile slut on the same bed where i have to sleep every night," Hinata pushed her husband away. She was angry but she was too tired to lash it out to Naruto. "I'm going to sleep in Himawari's room, tomorrow morning i'll pack and leave with the kids to Hyuga mansion and i will stay there until i can calm down," Hinata stood up and left the blond man alone.

**Author's Note :**

Sarada understood how important it was being a Hokage for him while Hinata doesn't actually understand it. Naruto also understood that it was the reason why Sarada accused him or raping her.

FYI, I'm going to post chapter 20 in the same day.

Yeah, just like how most people expected. Naruto didn't condone whatever Shikamaru's doing to Sarada. He didn't know the extent of the torture that Shikamaru had inflicted to Sarada.

Thank you for the comments! They're all highly appreciated. Please send me some more for they really really help me in writing the story.

Dear **Rayah19**, yes, I agree, most of the time, in reality, a baby cannot make a man stay.

Dear **BrianII**, yes, Sarada is a lot like Sakura, she would do anything literally ANYTHING to have the man she loves, a lot like Sakura with Sasuke.

_Naruto, Boruto and everything in them do not belong to me._


	20. Mine and Mine Only

**Chapter 20 : Mine and Mine Only**

Naruto's Bed Room. Right after Hinata left him alone.

Naruto couldn't sleep that night. He felt guilty and confused at the same time. But, that moment he didn't feel guilty to Hinata, he felt guilty towards Sarada.

He just laid down on the bed, looking at the ceiling. Staring to the emptiness with his blue eyes. Suddenly, he heard Kurama's voice talking to him.

"Do you realized that your body is growing weaker?" The beast reminded the blond man. He realized in the past year how weak he had gotten compared to when he was younger. His own chakra was easily drained compared to when he was younger and Kurama was the first one who realized that.

"I cannot help you with your deteriorating body, i only lend you my chakra only for important battles, not for daily life," Kurama added. Since he became the Hokage, Kurama was reluctant to lend him its chakra for daily life.

Naruto sighed. He was staring at the ceiling, he realized that it might be the right time to consult to the medic about his deteriorating health. He had postponed it for a year, he thought it was just a simple aging process. But, he knew it wasn't. No one knew about it, only Kurama and him.

He was scared. No. He was utterly terrified.

"I know that you feel tired most of the time, except that time when you're with that Uchiha girl," Kurama's voice rang in his head while Naruto was lying on his bed.

_That Uchiha girl._

She's like a drug to him. She made him felt alive. She made him felt young, as if he was just a twenty years old shinobi and he could never refuse her, not when they had skin contact, not when she seduced him to have sex with her, not when her skin was flushed with cherry pink color, not when she was gazing at him with those round black orbs or those gleaming red rubies.

_What has Shikamaru done to her? What if Sasuke and Sakura come to him? What if Sasuke and Sakura found out what Shikamaru was doing to Sarada?_

He suddenly felt worried. He should have handled Sarada himself. He should not have let Shikamaru take care of his family problem.

Her cute smiling face came into his mind. How she helped him in the office, to let him sleep while she's doing his job. Those late night dates at ramen shop. Those secret moments in his apartment and his office. Some secret hook ups they did when they were in missions and her child-like voice saying sultry things like "i want you to fuck me" aroused him. He remembered the birthmark in his inner arm, the contour of her muscular stomach, the color of her nipples, the shape of her butt, the face and the voice she made when he was inside of her. A bomb of arousal. The thought itself made him hard.

He missed her. Not only the sex. It was the experience of being young again, to date, to do fun things with a young woman.

"You started to fantasize your _copulation _experience with her right on this bed," Kurama's words made him blush. He remembered her on top of him once again. It made him hard.

Naruto then took a bottle of lubricant out of his desk beside his bed. He then poured it on his shaft. He then close his eyes and touched his shaft. No jutsu. Just a simple self pleasuring session like other men. Moving his hand up and down like a teenage boy, feeling the slickness of the gel while imagining her sultry "fuck me", her flushing cheeks, her gleaming red eyes, the movement of her raven hair, the contour of her naked body and her endless moan.

He ignored the ringing telephone beside his bed. He was too busy fantasizing about the Uchiha vixen until the telephone stopped ringing.

"A very irresponsible thing to do for a Hokage," Kurama commented. The man was still panting, he didn't reply what the beast was saying.

"With your questionable health, you will have to prepare for a new jinchuriki and i don't want your children to be my host," The words piqued Naruto's interest. He was listening to Kurama. Kurama disliked Boruto, the beast found him a too controlling, too bratty, too dominant and not sensitive enough and Himawari wasn't a full fledged kunoichi yet and it wasn't clear that she wanted to be a full time kunoichi or not, moreover that she's a woman and she will give birth, Kurama didn't want to experience all those ninjutsu being used on him during her child birth. It annoyed the beast. Kurama enjoyed all the time he's in Naruto and the beast wanted someone like him to be his next host.

"I want your son with that Uchiha girl to be my next host," Kurama was used to the Uzumaki blood and the Uchiha blood but never the Hyuga blood and he had this idea that their son could be reincarnation of Hagoromo, since the baby had the blood. "What?" Naruto was still gasping but he could clearly hear the beast's request. He was surprised at how persistent the beast was for the Uchiha child.

"But, i want him to be raised in love, just like your two other children, i want you to raise the child with the Uchiha girl," Kurama added. It wasn't the first time the beast pestered Naruto. Naruto realised in his weakened body, he would probably only last for ten years or less. He had to prepare for the next jinchuriki.

The phone rang again, it was Shikamaru informing him that Sarada Uchiha had escaped the prison. The information he had known before.

Hokage's Office. 8 AM.

Naruto was early. He was sitting on his big chair, facing the Hokage rocks. The mass had subsided, only few people left, that meant that Shikamaru's de-radicalization plan was the right thing to execute.

He realized that after so many years, he never abused his position as a Hokage. It was until recently that he used his power as Hokage to control the situation. He was gazing at his own Hokage rock, at that moment, somewhat he felt pride or being able to do such thing.

When Shikamaru entered the room, the blond man spoke of what's inside his mind.

"Why did you torture her?" Naruto asked him, he was glaring at Shikamaru.

"Why did you torture Sarada Uchiha?" Naruto yelled hard, until everyone surrounding the Hokage office could hear it. Shikamaru was surprised at his friend's reaction.

"Naruto, i've told you that we needed radical approach for radical matters ... i left no mark on her, it was all a mind genjutsu, i didn't hurt her, i even provided a medic nin to tend for her post surgery wound!" Shikamaru answered.

"But, mentally, she is hurt!" Naruto was glaring at him. "She had just given birth to my child! You can't be harsh on a new mother!" There was anger in Naruto's voice. The man snapped and Shikamaru never thought that he would snap over the matter.

"Goddamnit, Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled back at him. He was so fed up to handle Naruto's drama. It's crazy! He didn't sign up to cover up mistress problems!

"Shikamaru," Naruto sighed. "Look! I specifically told you not to hurt Sarada! That meant mentally and physically! And how could she escape a prison?! What kind of security do we have if a young kunoichi can escape our prison?" Naruto yelled back at Shikamaru.

"For the security ... it was my fault, i didn't do background check on Nanashi Kamito, apparently he was ... weak ... and that young man was coaxed by Sarada to follow what she wanted, she knocked him down after he cancelled hers and used transformation jutsu as him, she went out as Nanashi while she put Nanashi under the blanket ... and the guard didn't realize it," Shikamaru felt like his head was going to explode. The issue plus the work that he had to do put a lot of strain to him.

"How did she _coax_ Nanashi?" Naruto was flustered just by thinking the possibility of Sarada doing sexual acts for Nanashi. He was jealous. He couldn't have his woman doing it to another man.

"Nanashi ... said ... that ... she had given him _a head_ ... or _heads_," Shikamaru himself felt uncomfortable speaking about it. Naruto felt like slamming the table but he kept in himself. It was like she's mocking him. He was the one teaching her the clone jutsu.

"Darn it," the blond man was muttering to himself.

Shikamaru could see that he was feeling uncomfortable after hearing the details. Naruto still thought that Sarada's his woman, he wouldn't be able to stand seeing the girl being with another man, even if it's just an emotionless sexual conduct.

But, Shikamaru was too fed up with handling a problem that's intentionally created by Naruto because he couldn't handle his dick. His back ached, his head hurt, and he couldn't even eat well due to the stress caused by the whole issue. It's like he's even more stressed than Naruto himself.

"Naruto, i can't stand handling this Sarada drama, if you still want me to be your vice Hokage, please free me from taking care of your mistress drama," Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto's pupils dilated, the man was speechless. He never thought Shikamaru would give up on that. But, he knew he had put so much strain on Shikamaru regarding of Sarada drama.

"It's okay, from now on, i'll take care of it by myself, you can come home and rest for few days and please send someone to bring my baby back to me," Naruto commanded.

Shikamaru turned his back and walked to the exit but right in front of the door before he reached the knob, he looked back and talked to the blond Hokage.

"Naruto, Hinata is a good woman," Shikamaru said. "And marriage means commitment and i hope you will think more about it," Shikamaru then left him after leaving the message to Naruto.

Hinata _is_ a good woman. Naruto knew it. Everyone knew it.

But, Naruto couldn't stand the thought of his sweet Sarada being embraced by another man. He suddenly remembered the face of that Nanashi kid, he was that one medic nin who tripped and brought the whole sounds system down during his senior's graduation and made a loud noise that made Sakura screamed his name and pulled him away from the stage. An average guy, with skinny body, far from the word "cool" or "handsome", the thought of Sarada sucking the guy's shaft, in clone jutsu mode really made Naruto angry.

_God knows how many men she had fucked to reach her goal when she wasn't with him. _He thought.

And then Kurama's request came into his mind. "Raise the child in love. Make the child happy." Naruto certainly knew that it would take both parents for a child to feel complete and the child would resent him forever if he chose to hide his mother from him. Because, eventually the child would question his mother, he would know about his mother.

_God! Sarada! Why did you turn my life upside down?_ He muttered.

Naruto's Apartment. 8 PM.

Just like how Sarada wanted. He came alone. Not wearing his high and almighty Hokage cape, he came there wearing white t-shirt inside a orange jacket that he immediately hung on the coat hanger and black jogger pants.

She was there, wearing Naruto's favorite outfit on her. A long red top that's opened in middle that exposed her midriff and a black biker shorts that complimented the shape of her butt. She was sitting on the bed, she crossed her legs. Even after giving birth, she still looked radiant and her breasts grew bigger than they were.

"What did you do to coax that Nanashi guy?" Naruto asked her angrily. He just wanted to hear the answer from her.

"I gave him a blow job …. Along with my clones," she was staring at him with her doe black eyes. The imagery of her sucking that skinny boy's dick infuriated Naruto.

"Now, where's my son?" Sarada stood up, her eyes were still staring at Naruto.

"How many men have you fucked since the last time we slept together?" Instead of answering her question, Naruto asked her more question. Sarada knew exactly what it was. Jealousy.

"One or two or three or it's none of your business! Who are you to me anyway? You're not my father! You're not even my man anymore!" Sarada pointed her index finger to Naruto. She lied. She never slept with anyone but him. She just wanted to make him even more jealous.

Naruto didn't say anything. He immediately hugged the girl, really tight. He missed her. He the forcefully kissed her. _Deep passionate kiss. _Like he wanted to claim that she's his. Sarada tried to push him at first, but she realized that her chance of winning him was so big at that moment. She followed his kiss. She kissed him back, with her tongue inside his mouth. Naruto almost forgot the reason why he came there. He suddenly broke the kiss before their activity continued even further.

"Sarada, you will marry me, you will be my wife and you will be mine and mine only," Naruto's words were sweet like honey to the young girl's ear and the sight of him commanding her to marry her felt like jolts of electricity on her heart, pumping it harder. Not because she was anxious but because she was incredibly happy. As if it was a dream. She was speechless. She couldn't say a word.

"We will get married tomorrow morning, i have prepared everything we need in order to be husband and wife," Naruto convinced the young girl that he was serious about it.

"Our son is safe with Shikamaru, marry me and we'll take him together at his place as husband and wife," He continued, his big hand pushed her bangs to see her face clearly. She was still speechless.

"So?" Naruto asked her again. She hadn't answered yet.

She cried in happiness. She hugged the man and said "Yes!" to him.

They were embracing each other that night, without realizing that there was a someone who's following the Hokage that night.

_But, will the wedding actually happen? It was still a plan after all._

**Author's Note :**

I have to mention that I completely made up all of those Kurama and his blood preference and everything related to it.

I don't know what to say. I don't condone cheating or anything like that but sometimes people do questionable things and you might think that Naruto's kind of ooc and ... i honestly have no idea what canon Naruto would do in this moment after the mistakes he had done.

I think at this point, Naruto already thought "Fuck it! I'm gonna have fun with Sarada instead of Hinata, with this short life of mine!"

I just think that in this story, Naruto chose to marry her because he just craved for that feeling of being young and he realized he only experienced that when he's with Sarada but at the same time he didn't want to let go of Hinata, he didn't want to feel guilty since she's the one loving him since he was no one. He also had this deteriorating condition that he had ignored for quite some time, and Sarada definitely made him happier and Kurama certainly knew that happy heart creates a good effect for Naruto's health and longer life.

I actually made two different paths for the story and the other path has loads of Gonchato involvements which some of you dislike... if you'd like me to post another path when it doesn't involve Naruto proposing to Sarada, which means that there is no such thing as marriage possibility ... please mention it on the comment.

Thank you for the comments and reviews. Please tell me your thoughts, i really appreciate each of them and i always put each of your comment in consideration for the next chapters' stories!


	21. The Almighty Hokage Alternative Route

**Chapter 19 : The Almighty Hokage Alternative Version**

One day before the capture of Sarada Uchiha. Hokage's Office. 9 AM.

That morning, the mass started to appear in front of Hokage's Office. Deja Vu. It all happened again. But, with "rapist hokage" as the theme of the protest.

Shikamaru sighed once more. He had ideas in his head but they were radical ones. Not the usual approach they had usually used in the past, the soft approach.

Naruto came inside the room using a disguise as Naruko before transforming himself as Naruto. He quickly threw himself on the chair. He was looking outside the window, joining his assistant.

"Naruto, i don't think we can use our usual approach anymore," Shikamaru said. "A radical matter needs a radical approach," Shikamaru added.

"What do you mean?" Naruto's pupils were dilated, he felt a lump in his throat. He knew exactly what Shikamaru meant.

"Do you realize that being The Hokage means that you're the number one man in Konoha?," Shikamaru said, his dark eyes were gazing to Naruto's. Naruto could feel his heart thumping harder.

"That also means you can slowly change your democratic philosophy into something more controlled to control this Gonchato issue and you can contain Sarada in any way you can so she wouldn't create more trouble for us," Shikamaru's tone was heavy and cold.

"But ... people would riot and ... Sarada ... i don't think it is a good thing to do," Naruto was quivering. He never did that before. It wasn't something he usually did, silencing a young girl, more over a child of his best friends with violence, then declaring a pact of no-religion-law in Konoha when it would affect majority of Konoha, that was strong.

"You are the Hokage, you are THE LAW, just tweak the law and this will end right away, you don't have to deal with this shit anymore," Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's shoulders, his sharp eyes were staring deep into those blue eyes.

"We can use any way to force your little mistress to admit that she was lying to public and we can forcefully confiscate the baby so you can hold it and use it as a bargaining point, and use some money or threat to shut everyone's mouth at the hospital," Naruto's hands were shaking when he heard the words. He knew what the policemen would do to Sarada, to make her comply.

"Does it really have to come to this? Shouldn't we talk it out first to Sasuke and Sakura?" Naruto gulped his saliva once more. It was fear creeping in his vein.

"I doubt they'd cooperate in forcing their daughter to admit that she's lying and," Shikamaru folded his arms.

"And the Gonchatos ... you can slowly make their leaders disappear, either you capture them, brainwash them or just kill them in ambiguous manner and set it as a warning for the other Gonchatos that they should never perform such protest anymore," Shikamaru added.

Naruto's eyes were diverted to the mass protest that's happening outside the office. The people were wearing white, Gonchato's color, and they held banners and boards saying "I DON'T NEED A RAPIST HOKAGE".

"Shikamaru," he inhaled. "Is this really the best way?" Naruto grabbed his friend's arm, his eyes were filled with desperation. Shikamaru just nodded.

"But, you shall never hurt Sarada or my child at all," Naruto's voice was stern when he said it. Shikamaru could only nod.

* * *

Nara Household. 8 PM.

The baby was being put in Shikamaru's house. His house was close to the hospital. He slept in Shikamaru's and Temari's bedroom. Temari was shocked when she came home to see a baby boy with dark hair and blue eyes with whisker on his cheeks.

"Why is there a baby in my bedroom?" Temari was screaming when she saw it. Shikamaru quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Ssh! It's Naruto's baby! I have to take care of him here until Hinata agrees to take care of the baby with him," Shikamaru whispered to Temari. His house was the perfect choice to hide a baby, Shikadai was in a long mission as well.

"Is this Sarada's baby?" Temari walked towards the baby box in her room, looking closer to the baby. "He looks exactly like Naruto but with Uchiha black hair," She was looking at the baby. It was a very cute baby, she thought. A baby so innocent born out of an affair.

"What are you going to do to the baby?" Temari folded her arms while looking at the baby. "We are keeping the baby here, i will send wet nurses to come here to breastfeed this baby and you will help me in hiding the baby," Shikamaru whispered to his wife. "How long will we keep the baby with us?" Temari was glaring at her husband. "Until Naruto can talk it out to Hinata or until Sarada admits that her rape accusation is a lie," Shikamaru stammered. "What?! Are you crazy? I am

not a babysitter!" Temari shrieked. "Please hear me out," Shikamaru held his wife's arm to calm her down. "I will send people, nurses, whoever to take care of this little baby, please bear with this for a while, i will try to be as fast as possible," He convinced his wife.

* * *

The green haired anbu kept on using his mind trick to her. All of the dreams happening happened in the same torture room, except the realistic ones that featured her relationship with Nanadaime.

"Would you perform a confession speech that you're a _fucking liar_ and Nanadaime isn't a rapist?"

It was always that sentence that separated the reality and the dream and the intactness of her organs. Sarada could feel as if her surrounding was spinning everytime she woke up from the dream sequence.

_She fell into a long dream again_.

They were all sitting at the dining table. There were Naruto at the end of the table, beside him there was Hinata and then followed by her children, Boruto and Himawari at each side.

Sarada was at the other edge of the table with her baby in a baby seat. She could see Hinata laughing with Naruto and her children while she's taking care of her crying baby.

It burnt into her jealousy. But, she couldn't do a thing, the only thing she could do was staring at them.

"Naruto," When she tried to speak his name and reached him, Boruto was the one being irritated. "Shut up!" He yelled at her.

_It felt so painful for Sarada. Why did Naruto pay more attention to Hinata and her children? She needed him for her and the baby. Why is he becoming worse than her father?_

At night, she would sleep in different room than Naruto and Hinata. She slept in a room beside theirs. She could hear them giggling and moaning, enjoying their time together in things she wanted to enjoy with Naruto.

Instead, she was accompanied with her baby crying non-stop.

_It's not a beautiful life at all._

* * *

It was also a dream. She didn't know if it was conducted by that Anbu or it was just her fear creeping inside her subconsciousness.

Sarada woke up in still in a dungeon. A middle aged medic-nin in white was putting her chakra on her wound on the belly.

"Who are you?" Sarada asked. "I'm here to tend for your wound, Uchiha," She was unbothered, still concentrating on Sarada's post-delivery wound.

"Can you please help me?" The old medic nin turned her head and looked at the young girl.

"I'm not here to help you, i'm just doing my job to keep you well and just like Nara-san ordered, pretty and unblemished," The old medic nin kept on tending her wound.

"My mother is a medic nin, she is a head of a hospital," Sarada kept on talking to the older woman.

"Yes, i know your mother is Sakura Uchiha," the older woman replied while giving more chakra to her.

"Can you please tell her or please tell Nanadaime? He loves me, he will be really mad if he finds out this thing is happening to me," Sarada pleaded. The woman didn't reply, instead she asked her a question.

"Why did you ruin a marriage? You're such a young pretty girl with bright future," the medic nin said. "A lot of girls who date old married men are only for their money but as far as i know, you are the daughter of an Uchiha who surely inherited a lot of things from his predecessors and your mother has gleaming career, and people say that you are a good kunoichi, why? Why did you choose to date an old married man instead of a handsome young single man?" The woman was looking at Sarada's eyes with curiosity.

"Naruto ... i mean Nanadaime ... he is the only man who truly cares and loves me for who i am," Sarada answered, her eyes were watery.

"You're a little foolish girl," She sighed. The medic nin then put on a medicated plaster on her belly and then added a light chakra touch on her belly. She then left the room.

When everyone was outside the room, the metal on her hands and feet cracked open. She managed to roam free inside the small white room.

She tried to find something that can make her escape but nothing can help her. The only exit and entrance was the door and it was a heavy steel door and she was sure there was a tenrou seal in front of it that prevented Sarada to get out of the room. She would burn even if she managed to destroy the door.

There is only one way to escape. It is through anyone who came in. Whether it's the anbu, or the medic nin. She could only pray that one of them is an easy guy, it'd be even greater if he's a Gonchato. They had different people everyday entering the room but always that green haired man who put her in dream genjutsu.

Sarada waited for two weeks, she kept the track of time. All of the medic-nin taking care of her were women. The anbu men who kept using ninjutsu on her were the same two guys who did the denailing dream genjutsu on her, she couldn't even talk to them. Every time they entered the room, they would immediately put her into sleep and let her have that dream genjutsu. When she woke up, they were already gone.

Those were the worst two weeks in her life. First day was denailing, second day was amputation, third day was water torture where they would drown her in the water, fourth day was fire torture where they burnt her, fifth day was being tied and dragged while the horse was running. They were painful even though they existed only in the dream. But, they knew such thing wasn't enough to affect a a fine kunoichi like Sarada. They put on worse torture, the realistic dreams, the hell she would have to experience if she chose to be with Naruto. It was all so realistic. It was like a movie playing in her head. It was all fight, tears, on how Nanadaime would still choose after his first wife and never his mistress. How others would persecute her as an immoral woman. How her child would grow up hated, how they would stone her child for being a child born out of illegal relationship. But, miraculously the girl could still manage to keep her sanity.

In the fifteenth day, a young man in medic-nin outfit came inside the room. His name was Nanashi, a young man with dark hair and green eyes. He's slightly older than Sarada. His bangs covered his forehead. Sarada knew exactly that she had an opening during that moment. She was undressed when he walked inside her room.

The boy couldn't concentrate well when he saw her, wearing only a panty, exposing her breasts to him. He was blushing, he couldn't hide it with his pale skin.

She was Nanadaime's mistress after all. The boys must feel something if they could feel what a big man like Nanadaime felt, the experience of being able to fuck a Hokage's mistress would be priceless for those boys.

"You know, i've been very lonely lately," Sarada flirted with the young man, batting her long black lashes to him. Her body was tied on the bed.

The man's face became even redder. "Why don't Nanashi-san do me a favor?" Sarada was gazing at the young man with her dark orbs. When his thighs touch the edge of the bed, Sarada touched his thigh with her fingers, she traced it until it touched his crotch. Nanashi jumped when she did that. The red liquid Nanashi's holding fell to the floor, it splattered on his outfit and Sarada's thighs and crotch. The wetness of the liquid on Sarada's panties emphasized the contour of her fleshy private.

"You shouldn't tease me like that!" Nanashi got angry but he couldn't hide the bulge in his pants. "Are you sure you want to get out of this room with a tent in your pants?" Sarada giggled as her finger touched his pants.

"You know ... if only you let go of these metals ... i could pleasure you ...," Sarada winked. Nanashi knew exactly what she meant. He was always an awkward guy and having a pretty girl like that doing things to him, would be a priceless moment.

"Mister Nanashi ... Don't you want to know what my body can do?" Sarada licked her lips. Nanashi could feel his dick became harder.

He couldn't hold himself. He followed the girl's order, releasing the metal cuffs. Sarada immediately stood up.

_It's just sex! Nothing can happen! There's no cctv here!_

She walked closer to Nanashi and the man thought that she was going to kiss him, Sarada's hand traveled to the back of his neck and when the man thought that their lips would touch. The man fainted because Sarada hit him at the exact point where her mother taught her to hit to make someone unconscious.

Sarada then used one of Nanashi's key to turn off her chakra seal and then she transformed into Nanashi while putting Nanashi on the bed in her prison outfit. She then left the place, transformed as Nanashi without the guard realizing any of it.

* * *

Uzumaki Residence. Main Bedroom. 2 AM.

Naruto woke up to the cold wind that's caused by an opened window. He was sleeping wearing nothing but and his wife was sleeping next to him in his embrace, also wearing nothing. They were having sex that night.

The cold wind sent chills to his skin. The man woke up and then he was followed by his wife. Suddenly in front of them stood a girl with her eyes gleaming red. She was wearing a medic-nin uniform that's too big for her.

"Sarada!" Hinata gasped as she was pulling her blanket higher, to cover more of her chest. Naruto was horrified at the sight of Sarada in front it him.

"I can't believe you chose to forgive him after all the things that he had done to you," Sarada talked to Hinata. Naruto could feel his heart beat faster, and the situation felt very tense for him.

"Bet he never tells you that he fucked me on your wedding bed when you moved out to Hyuga mansion after the news was on tv, perhaps that happened after he was pleading for your forgiveness," Sarada walked closer to the couple.

Hinata could feel like a jolt of pain rushing through her chest, it hurt. Naruto lied to her again. She remembered exactly how he was pleading for her forgiveness.

"Na ...Naruto-kun, is it true?" Hinata was stuttering, she didn't want to believe it but deep inside her heart she knew that it was not likely to be wrong.

"Did he tell you how he lied to you about those late night meetings? Did you forget that he had forgotten your wedding anniversary? It is simply because he's busy fucking me," Sarada didn't flinch. Her eyes were still gleaming red, staring at both of them with hatred.

"Na ... Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered. She was frozen. She was sad and angry at the same time.

"Sarada, what do you want?" Naruto asked the little girl.

"Did you know that Shikamaru ordered Anbu to torture me?! You told me that you loved me! Why would anyone with love order someone to torture his beloved one!?" Sarada started to yell at him, tears started to fall out her red eyes, she lashed out her anger on him.

"Wait ... i never order Shikamaru to torture you!" Naruto immediately put on his boxer under the blanket and sat up.

"But he did!" Sarada yelled even louder.

Naruto was worried that Sarada would wake up his children. He immediately stood up and walked closer to the young girl.

"Sarada, please calm down," Naruto said. Hinata put on her robe and also stood up, she pushed her husband's away from the crying young girl.

Hinata was mad, she was observing the young girl and saw no injury at all to her. Hinata's byakyugan was activated when she was observing her.

_That lying slut. Hinata thought._

"Sarada, just tell us what do you really want so you stop disturbing us like this?" Hinata was angry. But, she tried to be as calm as possible.

"I want my son and i want Naruto to stay with me to take care of him as well," Sarada answered. Naruto didn't even know how to react that time.

"Sarada, do you realize that Naruto is a married man with two kids and one of the kids is your friend?" Hinata walked closer, her byakyugan subsided. She was angry but she tried to calm herself down, she didn't want to physically fight Sarada. She knew she would lose with her current state in of not doing any ninja stuff for years and her aging body, it would be a futile action.

"But, he doesn't love you anymore, why do you keep on holding him? He wouldn't have fucked me in his office if he still loved you," Sarada realized how Hinata's expression changed whenever she mentioned her intimate moments with Naruto.

"If you had ever loved him, you wouldn't have accused him of raping you, young girl," Hinata said. Her lavender eyes were cynically staring at Sarada.

"You really don't understand anything, do you? No wonder why he cheated on you," Sarada scoffed. Hinata could feel her blood boil really hot that time, her byakyugan was immediately activated and she moved her hand to hit the young girl but she was stopped by Naruto who was pulling her from the back.

"Hinata stop! It's not the way to solve this," Naruto tightened his arms that were holding Hinata from hurting the young girl.

Hinata went from angry to crying. She was disappointed at her husband. He did love her. She thought. She pushed her husband's body away from her and fell sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hinata ...," Naruto knelt down. His hands touched his wife's knee. "You're sitting exactly at the position where he fucked me with me on top of him," Sarada scoffed. She said that only to make Hinata angrier.

Naruto couldn't stand looking at his wife's tears. "Sarada, i am sorry, i can't marry you," Naruto said to the young woman. "But, i promise that i will give everything you need to take care of our son," Naruto added. He didn't flinch. He was stern. Cold. Unlike the Naruto she had known before. "Now i know who you really are," Tears started to well in her eyes, but before they came out, the girl escaped through the window, into the night.

"Naruto, right now ...," Hinata sobbed. "I don't think i can stand living with you ... i won't be able to sleep on the same bed where you fucked that juvenile slut ... you broke my heart, you shattered it to pieces," She pulled a tissue out of tissue box and wiped her tears. "Hinata, i'm sorry, i'm really sorry, there is no explanation for my action, i'm really sorry," Naruto sat beside his wife and hugged her from beside.

"I just can't, Naruto ... i wouldn't be able to sleep without the thought of you being pleasured by that juvenile slut on the same bed where i have to sleep every night," Hinata pushed her husband away. She was angry but she was too tired to lash it out to Naruto. "I'm going to sleep in Himawari's room, tomorrow morning i'll pack and leave with the kids to Hyuga mansion and i will stay there until i can calm down," Hinata stood up and left the blond man alone.

Temple of Gonchato. A place where no one would suspect of Sarada hiding. Especially at the basement there.

Sarada was crying there. She felt devastated. The man whom she gave everything she had, chose to leave her.

"Did he tell you again that he would never leave his wife for you?" Yukie emerged from the darkness, she was wearing a crimson red qipao and a pair of brown flat shoes. Sarada nodded.

"I swear i will make his life suffer, i will get my son back and i will make him suffer," Sarada's eyes turned blazing red as she promised herself.

* * *

Nara Residence. 2 AM.

Shikamaru couldn't go home that night. He had a sleepover at the office due to the work he had to finish with Naruto. Shikadai was on mission, leaving Temari alone inside the house.

Temari was soundly sleeping with her purple robe on her bed. The Uzumaki-Uchiha baby was also sleeping soundly in the green baby box Temari used to use for baby Shikadai. With her current age, taking care a baby surely exhausted her.

But, there was a creaking voice that woke her up. Temari quickly sat up and when she opened her eyes, she was shocked at what she was seeing, three ninjas in all black ninja outfits that covered everything except their eyes. Temari knew exactly that they're ninjas who were supporting the white dragon movements. She quickly jumped to hold the baby with her.

"You are not getting this baby," she said with her right hand holding the baby and her left hand holding a sharp nunchucks she took from under her bed, pointing it to the baby. She knew that it was Sarada behind the mask and if the baby's dead, that means they lost their goal.

"Please don't!" Sarada took off her mask. Her eyes turned red. She quickly knelt down with both of her knees. "Aunt Temari! Please! You are a mother yourself, you must understand how it feels like not to be able to touch your own flesh and blood," she started to cry as she was bowing down to her.

Temari was shaking. Her eyes kept on staring at Sarada. The young girl was there, no attack, just there, bowing down to her, pleading with tears on her face, sobbing.

Why does Naruto change to be such a cruel man, separating a baby and his mother?

It only took few seconds for another man from behind to hit the back of Temari's neck. The woman suddenly fainted. The Gonchato ninja caught the baby and gave it to Sarada. She quickly held the baby in the warm blanket really tight, her tears wetted the baby's face. "I've missed you very much," she kissed the baby's forehead.

"Sarada, we have to go now," a baritone voice from the Gonchato ninja reminded her that they ought to go immediately

The Gonchato ninjas disappeared from the Nara household in the dark of the night.

**Author's Note:**

So, this is the alternative chapter where it takes different path, where there is no Naruto marrying Sarada and has more Gonchato involvement. It's pretty similar just the part where Sarada didn't give a head to Nanashi(and there's chakra seal in the room too) and Naruto rejected her for Hinata.

Thank you for the comments.

Please do tell which pathway you prefer! The polygamous route or this Gonchato pathway?Because i will only choose one pathway to continue the story!


	22. Chapter 21 : Mrs Uzumaki

**Chapter 21 : Mrs. Uzumaki**

Author's Note : This is the continuation of the polygamous route since most of you prefer polygamous route instead of the pro-Hinata route.

*

Nara Residence. 12 PM.

The lights were already turned off in Nara Residence. So, there is one particular boy who came home a little late. He promised that he would come home at 8 PM, that he would show up for dinner but he didn't.

He entered the house quietly, he snuck around as if he were on a mission. But, Temari was still awake that night. She was still in their living room, watching a soap opera to help her feel sleepy in the dark while swallowing two melatonin pills. The baby-raising activity(despite having a nurse and a wet-nurse) disrupted her sleep.

"Shikadai!" She almost felt sleepy that night but then a very soft creaking voice of the wooden floor alerted her. "Yes, mom!" Suddenly the boy stood up right as if she was called by some military captain.

"Why are you sneaking inside like that?" Temari asked her child, she turned her head to face the kid. "Actually ... i ... saw ...," Shikadai was stuttering, he was afraid to anger his mother. "Come! Sit here! You're not some kind of soldier!" His mother commanded to sit beside her. The boy obeyed his mother and sit beside her. His knees were touching each and his hands were on top of them. "What did you see?" Temari was staring towards her son's eyes. "I saw Nanadaime going inside his old apartment ...," Shikadai said. "So?" Temari knew what he might be insinuating but she wanted to make sure. " ... i was curious so i climbed on the tree near the apartment to take a peek ... i see a woman's figure on the curtain and i was certain that's not aunt Hinata," Shikadai explained. Shikadai remembered that few days ago his father had told him that Nanadaime had fully come back to his one and only wife, Hinata Hyuga. "Dad told me that ... that ... Nanadaime had come back to aunt Hinata," Shikadai gulped his saliva. Temari was shocked, she also heard the same thing about them from Shikamaru.

_Was he covering up Naruto's affair from her? Why would he do that? Or is it Naruto who's lying to him?_

But, Temari's focus was shifted to the fact that her son had just come home at midnight. "Did you stay on the tree to see them doing ... adult things?" She had just turned her child's face into tomato red. "No! I immediately went down when they started kissing!" He was flustered, she knew he was lying, she was just trying to tease her son. She knew for a boy on his teenage years, he was on his peak curiosity about such thing. "Don't come home late again, you should rest now," Temari commanded her son.

Does Shikamaru know about this? She was wondering. She turned off the tv and walked right into her bedroom, she saw Shikamaru sleeping soundly. He had been sleeping since the afternoon. Since the whole Gonchato and Mistress issue, he hadn't slept that much, that's why once he got the chance to sleep, Shikamaru slept since 5 PM and was still sleeping. But, the news bothered Temari's mind. She poked Shikamaru's shoulder and called his name.

"Shikamaru, Shikadai had just come home with a ... news," The word "news" woke Shikamaru up. "What is it?" He sat up, still with his sleepy eyes. Luckily, Temari didn't turn up the light, so it was easier for his eyes to adapt. "Shikadai said that Naruto went to his own apartment tonight and he met a woman who's definitely not Hinata," Temari explained. "Darn it!" Shikamaru suddenly became wide awake. He had to know whatever Naruto's planning to do later.

*

It was spring, sakura bloomed on the tree. Their marriage was held on a temple, in Gonchato customary, far from Konoha. It was no different than the regular marriage customary in Konoha, just the priest blessed them in Gonchato customary.

Naruto was in his room, preparing for his second wedding. He had his kimono perfectly done and suddenly he got a call from Shikamaru. He got ten missed calls. He chose to ignore them. He knew that Shikamaru would try to stop his wedding with Sarada and probably he would preach about the logical explanation of why he shouldn't marry Sarada and how it could affect the people he's governing and perhaps Hinata too. He had taken two days off just to spend time with his new wife. He didn't tell anyone about his marriage. He wanted to keep it secret. He only let two witnesses to come as a requirement for legality of his marriage. He had asked Konohamaru and Kakashi to be his witnesses and they agreed to he his witnesses and to keep it secret, Konohamaru agreed because Naruto promised him that he would be next in line for the Hokage seat, while Naruto promised Kakashi that would be the last time he's asking for Kakashi's help.

In the other room, Sarada was wearing an all white shiromoku, her face was powdered with a powder slightly paler than her own skin and her lips were painted with the color of her sharingan. She didn't ask her parents to be the witnesses, she would have angered them if she chose to do it, instead she asked Yukie and her husband to be her witnesses. From Naruto's part, he had Shikamaru and Konohamaru as his twitnesses. There were only the priests and the officers from registration office along with the witnesses.

It was a rushed secret wedding after all. He had to marry Sarada as soon as possible, he couldn't stand not having her as his own, for her to be his and only his. He knew how she was capable of using sex to get another men to fall for her and with her being his wife, he would have every right to never allow it to happen again.

Sarada was in the dressing room that morning, she was staring at her own face in the mirror. She was happy, really happy. She was going to become Mrs. Uzumaki, a Sarada Uzumaki, a Hokage's wife. But, there's still one fear that budged her in her moment of happiness.

She wanted to cry but she knew it would ruin her makeup. Yukie suddenly knocked the door to her makeup room. Sarada was distracted and gazed at Yukie's face.

"You look very pretty," Yukie said while sitting beside the young woman. "But, i can see you're worried about something, what is it, my dear?" Yukie said while helping Sarada to put her head cover.

"I am marrying a man without his wife's permission ... is this alright?" Anxiety was plastered in her face. "Sarada, the public knew that he raped you ... in the old teaching ... it was alright to be married to a man because he raped you ... there will be some pros and cons about it but you'll be alright, isn't this what you dreamed of?" Yukie's voice was soothing. The girl nodded. "Now, come on, let's go to the garden to turn you into Mrs. Uzumaki," Yukie smiled at her, she then helped the young girl to walk to the garden.

Naruto was already waiting there with his witnesses, Rokudaime Kakashi and Konohamaru, so both of them could walk together to the park. Naruto never expected that he had to wear his old wedding kimono again. He was amazed that it still fit him though it was a little tight compared when he was married to Hinata.

There's surge of confidence inside Naruto's head when he saw Sarada wearing the white kimono.

_She really is a pretty young girl._

An old man like him could score a pretty young talented kunoichi born from a powerful clan and moreover that he was the one taking her virginity. With this marriage, he could also gain control of her, for her to be completely his.

They both stand in the garden of the temple. The monk blessed both of them. It was nothing like Naruto's marriage with Hinata when there were almost every shinobi coming. It was very quiet. Then, after the monk blessed them, both of them signed their marriage certificate and legalized right at that moment by the people from the council. They also took care of the birth certificate of their son, having Naruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha as his parents.

It was a brief procession. Sarada still felt like she was going through a dream sequence. She really became Mrs. Uzumaki. Sarada Uzumaki. It has a very nice ring to it, she thought.

After the procession was over, both of them changed their outfits to regular outfits. They were changing their outfits in the same changing room. After Sarada changed into regular outfits and tied her hair into low ponytail, suddenly Naruto who was only wearing a white t-shirt and orange pants kissed her.

"My wife," He told her. The girl still blushed whenever he kissed her. "I have something for you," Naruto broke the kiss and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. Naruto opened the box. It was exactly what she was expecting. But, it was bigger. A diamond ring with small rubies surrounding it.

"Wear it so you will remember me every time i'm not around," He put the ring in her ring finger.

_Is this real? Am i really married to The Hokage?_

Sarada squealed in happiness. She immediately hugged him really tight and showered him with kisses.

*

Konoha Bar. 11:30 PM.

Shikamaru chose to drink that night in the bar. Alone. He rarely drank. But, that night Choji asked him to go to the bar to drink with him and he agreed. He needed something to make him forget about this whole drama he didn't sign up for.

Both or the men were sitting side by side. Shikamaru took a shot of whiskey while Choji drank a glass of beer. "My daughter is dating someone," Choji started the conversation. "Isn't Chocho at the age where she would start dating?" Shikamaru answered. "Yes, but, i don't like the guy she's dating right now," Choji drank another sip of his beer. "Why?" Shikamaru asked. "He's not a shinobi, heck! He's not even someone with stable job! He's a young broke soap opera actor," Choji sounded irritated. "He's nothing but a pretty face!" His voice sounded very hoarse. "Are you sure that's not some puppy love she's having?" Shikamaru took another shot. Before, Choji managed to answer the question, a sound of broken glass surprised both of them, they had to look at the source of the sound. They saw Konohamaru crying with a broken glass below him. When Konohamaru locked eyes with them, he scooted over to Shikamaru. The man was certainly drunk, incredibly drunk. He grabbed Shikamaru's shoulder and sobbed, he almost fell to the ground but Shikamaru held the man's body. He was weeping "I didn't prevent Naruto's and Sarada's marriage ... i should have prevented them ... i am wrong, right? I shouldn't have agreed doing this to Hinata-san..." "Wait! What?" Shikamaru's pupils dilated, he was shocked when he heard the news. "I am such a coward!" He wailed, crying like a child. "But, please ... please don't let Nanadaime know that this is from me," He begged. "O ... okay," Shikamaru nodded.

It was that easy for the news of marriage to spread easily. Naruto certainly had not chosen the right witness for his wedding.

*

Uchiha Residence. Midnight.

It's been weeks since she hadn't heard any news about Sarada. Sakura drowned herself in countless glasses of sake and sometimes sleeping pills.

That night, she stayed awake. She couldn't sleep, she had taken maximum dose of sleeping pills and drank more sake than she should(Sasuke stopped her before she drank even more).

Everyday, she would look for Sarada, along with Sasuke. She tried everywhere, using all of her connections but it bore no result. Both of them were tired. But, Sakura couldn't sleep.

Sasuke carried the pink haired woman to their bed and put her there, and told her to close her eyes to try to sleep. He himself was also exhausted, it wasn't the searching that exhausted him, it was the stress, the anxiety of what could happen to Sarada, their only child.

Sakura was lying on her back, she couldn't sleep, she opened her eyes to stare at her sleeping husband.

_How could he sleep at times like this?_

Somehow with the migraine in her head, she remembered the anger that had pent up inside her for leaving her and Sarada for 10 years, leaving her to raise their child as a "single" mother. He gave her no news at all for ten damn years.

"Sasuke," she called her husband and nudged him. "Sakura, i'm tired, i want to sleep," Sasuke replied. "Sasuke, i can't stop thinking about Sarada, where is she right now? Is she alright? What if she was raped by those freaks?" Sakura mumbled in the middle of the night.

"Sakura, Sarada is a smart and a strong girl," Sasuke said. "Sasuke! Do you really care about our daughter!?!?" Suddenly Sakura yelled to Sasuke, she sat up beside her husband. "Sakura ... it's late ... you should rest too," Sasuke replied, not moving from his position, he didn't even try to face Sakura.

"Or course you don't care! You left us for years! You never actually know Sarada! I was the only one who raised her all this damn time!" Sakura was frantically screaming. "Sakura..." Sasuke couldn't help but to wake up and sat up. When he opened his eyes, he saw his wife sobbing.

"Sakura, i'm exhausted, if you don't want to sleep, just let me sleep in the guest room," Sasuke got out of the bed.

"We don't know where our daughter is! She could be somewhere in the woods with no one but her and our grandchild! She could be dead!" Sakura and her anxiety ate her up. It was almost every night Sasuke had to face her drunk hysterical wife.

Sasuke was too tired to even respond at her hysterical reaction that night. He just stood there, gazing at his crying wife.

"Sasuke ... what if we lost them? What if they're hurt?" Sakura moved closer to her husband and circled her arms around his waist, her head leaned on his stomach. Her tears wet his grey t-shirt.

"Sakura ... let's look again for her and our grandson this morning," He rubbed his wife's hair. He could feel how thin her hair had become. He was angry.

Suddenly, they heard a sound of someone knocking the door. It was so clear despite the rain outside the house.

"Sasuke!" "Sakura!" A couple with a baby kept on banging on the door. Sasuke immediately opened the door. He was shocked to see the Nara couple standing in front of him with Temari holding his grandson. Beside them there was a black stroller.

"Do you mind if i explain everything inside?" The Nara patriarch asked with anxiety in his heart.

*

Uchiha Residence. 2 AM.

Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the sofa. Sakura prepared four cups of tea and took one for her to drink as she sat on the sofa beside her husband who's holding the baby in his arm, facing Temari's husband.

It was obvious from the gesture that Shikamaru was anxious. The man's hands practically on tremor since they had seen them in front of the doors.

"Sasuke, Sakura, we got the news that Naruto and Sarada are married already, they're still somewhere outside the village and until now we still can't locate them," Shikamaru's words changed the expression from the Uchiha patriarch. Sasuke who was relaxed with a sleeping baby in his arm furrowed his eyebrows and his pupils were dilating.

"How did you know the news?" Sakura asked Shikamaru. She was in state in of shock, still in disbelief. "An intel has just told us that Naruto and Sarada got married this morning, they immediately went somewhere no one knew after the wedding" Temari replied, remembering his drunken phone call followed with the man crying. He wouldn't be lying, she thought.

"I thought that it would be better if i give their child to you rather than leaving him with us," Shikamaru explained. Sasuke immediately understood what Shikamaru insinuated. He also disagreed with Naruto marrying Sarada, he would want Sasuke and Sakura used the baby as a leverage. He knew how Sasuke and Sakura tried to move out of Konoha and separate Sarada and Naruto.

"We can't actually have a Hokage who was following the Gonchato culture and marrying a Gonchato woman, it would set a bad example, it would give the idea that Naruto is supporting Gonchato," Shikamaru explained,his voice went higher, his legs were restless.

"Shikamaru, please calm down," his wife's holding his hand. He was pissed. He was angry. He worked hard to reduce the radicalism of Gonchato in the village but instead Naruto choose to marry a Gonchato woman and embraced polygamous marriage. One of the radical teachings from the religion.

"Wait, what do you mean by Naruto marrying a Gonchato woman?" Sasuke could feel his muscles twitched. He knew what Shikamaru meant. He just want to hear it from him.

"Sarada ... i heard from my intel that she's now a Gonchato follower," Shikamaru said. Sasuke knew it was the meaning but it hit him hard. Suddenly, Sakura cried. She tried hard not to cry but at that moment, she couldn't hold herself anymore. She leaned her head on her husband's chest, took some tissue and wiped her tears. She kept on gazing at her grandchild. A poor little boy, used by his mother only as a device to fuel her obsession. Sasuke was going to be very angry but seeing Sakura crying, he could only hold his emotion and hugged his wife and his grandchild.

"Shikamaru, Temari, thank you for all your help, i can't thank you enough for all the things you had done for us," Sasuke said. "It is quite late, guys should rest," Sasuke added, it was politely asking both Shikamaru and Temari to leave.

"Yeah, we should," Shikamaru replied. He drank his tea and stood up. "Thank you, Sasuke and Sakura, i hope things will turn out alright for all of you," Shikamaru said before leaving the house with Temari.

*

After the Nara couple left and they put the baby in the baby bed, Sasuke and Sakura were still at the living room. She cried again. "It is all because of you! If you were here, she wouldn't have looked for a father figure in another man!" Sakura cried while playing the blame game on Sasuke.

"Sakura, i left because i needed to protect the peace of the village!" Sasuke defended himself. "You could have come home more often to see your only child! What's the point keeping peace if now our daughter isn't even walking on the right path!?!" Sakura yelled at her husband, still crying. Sasuke knew that it was her alcohol talking, she was too stressed. "Sakura, you were the one who raised her all this time, you should have been able to predict whatever the fuck Sarada's planning!" He was yelling. But, he was also as stressed as she was. Sarada after all, was his daughter. "Sasuke! How could you feel no remorse at all after all the things you had done in the past?" Sakura, with her red eyes, immediately ran into her bedroom where there's the baby sleeping in the box. She locked the door, crying inside the room while gazing at the baby. Leaving Sasuke outside the bedroom.

Sasuke was panting, he knew it was wrong to scream at his wife. But, he was so tired, too tired. Sasuke regretted of what he had done to his family. But, the man was exhausted with everything, he took the wine glass with some wine in it that Sakura left on the dining table and drank it. He wasn't a heavy drinker like his wife, the man felt dizzy and sleepy after drinking all of them. He stood up and walked to the sofa before throwing himself on it, falling asleep due to his exhaustion.

*

Hotel outside Konoha. 8 AM.

It was morning in the villa at the small village outside Konoha, where they had their wedding.

_Naruto, i am giving your child to Sakura and Sasuke. If you want him, just ask them._

The text message from Shikamaru disturbed Naruto's happiness with his new wife. He had only got up from his deep sleep after a good time with his young wife.

_Was he trying to punish me for going away in two days during peaceful days? Did he find out that i was marrying Sarada?_

The blond man muttered to himself. Perhaps Shikamaru had known about his little wedding to his mistress. Naruto's head got heavier, he was supposed to have fun his with his new wife.

"We should go to your parents," Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was holding his cellphone, Sarada came over to him and hugged him from the back, she sling her arm in front of his clothed chest. Naruto could feel that there's fear in the girl's eyes when he was gazing into hers.

"Papa will try to separate us again if he finds out," Sarada hugged the blond man even tighter. "Sarada, do you love our child?" Naruto asked the girl. "Yes! Of course i do!" She said. "Do you know where is he right now?" Naruto asked to her. "You told me that he's safe with uncle Shikamaru and aunt Temari and we're going to pick him up today," Sarada replied. Naruto did say that to her. "Shikamaru gave him to Sakura and Sasuke," Naruto said. Sarada felt like she wanted to scream. "WHAT?!? How come did he go against your order!!?!" Sarada had goosebumps out of sudden. She knew that her father would probably use the baby as a leverage so Sarada would divorce Naruto and moved somewhere with them. "Sarada, Shikamaru isn't just my subordinate, he can act on his own wish too," Naruto replied his teenage wife. "We must see Sakura and Sasuke to get the baby," Naruto said.

*

**Author's Note :**

So, since the winner is the polygamy route. I will explore the drama regarding of Naruto's choice to have two wives.

Personally, i prefer the Gonchato route. The route is more action-packed compared to this route(this one is drama, drama and drama). But, don't worry, i had planned the plot for each route.

Next chapter will feature other characters' reaction, including Hinata of course. Also, Naruto still loves Hinata more than he loves Sarada, despite him choosing to go down with this polygamy route. Will explain in later chapters.

Naruto in my fanfiction is a flawed man. He's so used to the comfort of being The Hokage and to be loved by everyone. He grew a little selfish compared to when he was, when he was all positive and kind and becoming a ball of sunshine. He's no longer that man anymore. In my fanfiction, he had changed, you can call it OOC if you wish though. It's a FAN fiction after all.

Thank you for all of the comments.

Naruto and Boruto and all of the aspects associated with the brand do not belong to me.


	23. Chapter 22 : Family Drama

**Chapter 22 : Family Drama**

It was morning. Sakura was still sleeping on the bed. Since her nightly alcohol consumption episode, her sleeping rhythm went to chaos. She couldn't sleep at night and she could only sleep for few hours in the morning. Sasuke was out to buy their household needs because he knew that his wife was in her worst condition and she needed rest.

Sakura was asleep in the house until she heard voice of someone hitting the door. Not knocking, but hitting the door. She immediately woke up and opened the door, she was stunned when she saw her child and Naruto in front of her. Tears erupted out of her eyes as she was staring at her child's face, she looked scared.

"Sarada! I've been looking for you everywhere! Where were you?" Sakura immediately hugged her child. She was crying. Sarada felt guilty. Her mother became even thinner than the last time she saw her in the hospital. She hugged her mother tighter, she could feel her bony torso.

_She had been a bad daughter._

"Mama, i'm sorry," Sarada said. She was surprised that her mother didn't immediately slap her for all the things she did.

"Let's go inside," Sakura said after she's done hugging her lost daughter.

Both Naruto and Sarada were waiting in the living room. They were sitting on the sofa side to side, Sakura was serving matcha for them while she was eating biscuit for herself.

Sakura was happy having her daughter coming back to her but then she saw how Sarada's fingers were intertwined with Naruto's and she saw her ring in the ring finger.

"So, you two are still together," Sakura sighed, her eyes couldn't even look in their eyes. She wanted to be angry at both of them, she wanted to slap both of them but she knew that it would only drive them away from her.

"Sakura, i'm sorry ... but we're married already," Naruto stuttered. Sakura could feel like she's being choked and the air felt as if it suffocated her. She couldn't contain her tears. She felt like a failure, she felt like she's the worst mother in the world. How could see not prevent her daughter from being swayed by a married man and turning into this disgraceful second wife?

Both Naruto and Sarada stayed silent while gazing at Sakura's crying. Suddenly, Sasuke appeared in front of them, he was very swift, they didn't realize that the Uchiha patriarch was inside the house.

"I see, now both of you are married already," Sarada could feel bloodlust radiating from her father. His eye was red and they were glaring at both of them with the intent to destroy both of them.

"Naruto, all this time my judgment about you was wrong, the all righteous Hokage was just a facade of this dirty old man who likes to fuck around with teenage girl, _my teenage girl_," Sasuke said. Naruto could only gulp his saliva. "Sasuke, i'm sorry but Sarada and i love each other," Naruto said unapologetically. They could see how Sasuke's hand had already started forming purple matter. Sarada immediately stood up. "Papa! I love Naruto and i'm no longer your little girl! It's me who chose to marry him and be his second wife!" She said to him with her Uchiha eyes gleaming red. "Now, please let me and Naruto reunite with our child," Sarada pleaded.

"I'm not giving my grandchild back," Sasuke immediately said to Sarada._ He really was using the baby as leverage._

"Sasuke, this is a crime," Naruto said sternly. "I'd rather rot in jail than seeing my teenage daughter being married as a second wife to a dirty old man like you," Sasuke's susanoo got even bigger so sudden that it immediately attacked Naruto. Naruto stood up and shielded himself with Kurama's chakra. "Sasuke! Stop!" Sakura interrupted his attack towards Naruto.

"It's no use to fight," Sakura said. She has calmed down herself though her eyes were still red and swollen.

"I will give the baby in exchange of you divorcing Hinata or just give Sarada to us and you can continue your life with Hinata, " Sakura said.

"Papa!Mama! How come you offer something like that as if i'm just a property you own!? Why are you becoming like grandpa and grandma who blocked someone's love for their own ego?" Sarada yelled at Sasuke. It's true that Sasuke's and Sakura's marriage didn't get Sakura's parents approval. But, they were a single man and a single woman, none of them was in a committed relationship with someone else. Sasuke could feel anger burning inside of him. He stood up and slapped his daughter until it left a red mark on her cheek. It surprised all of them.

"I'm still your father, you ungrateful shameless child! I didn't marry a married woman, you dumbfuck! You think i can stay silent with you acting like a fucking whore!?" Sasuke screamed at Sarada. He tried really hard to save his daughter's reputation. Her life. Her future. But, she chose to live her life to be branded as this whore who "stole" the Hokage from his first wife.

Sakura pulled Sasuke's back, preventing him to do something even crazier out of anger. Naruto immediately hugged Sarada who's sobbing on his chest.

"First, you have no right to call my wife a whore," Naruto was looking at Sasuke with the intention of attacking him. "Second, she might be your daughter but she is also my wife, who is an adult who can choose whatever she wanted to do with her life," Naruto added. "Third, you have no right to hold our baby, i will definitely inform anbu to capture you if you choose to hold our baby," Naruto said.

"Isn't the rule of polygamous marriage is the same treatment to all the wives? That means you will give the exact same treatment you had given to your first wife to your second wife, no?" Sakura scoffed. Naruto could see what she's insinuating but he stayed quiet.

"If you truly love Sarada, you will give her the reception at least as big as you had with Hinata, you will show the world that you're incredibly in love with Sarada the way how you had done with Hinata," Sakura spoke up. She knew her child was too headstrong, too uncontrollable, it was the least thing she could do to save Sarada's reputation.

"You will also tell the public that it was your responsibility to marry her since you had forced her to be in the relationship since she had became a Gonchato believer and you chose to respect her belief," Sasuke had done his studies before, that one of the ways to solve a rape case in Gonchato was to marry off the victim to the rapist. But, he never expected Sarada's plan to succeed.

The idea of exposing his relationship to people gave Naruto more headache. He hadn't even came out to Hinata and the children yet and they wanted him to expose to the public, letting Hinata to know it from the news, just like when his affair broke out in public.

"Will you do it, _nanadaime_?" Sasuke asked him, with mocking tone. He had never called Naruto nanadaime before. The Uchiha couple were glaring at Naruto.

He gazed at Sarada's eyes. Those bambi eyes were staring at him, begging for him to agree to Sakura's and Sasuke's request.

All of the Uchiha were looking at him. Waiting for his answer. Naruto gulped his saliva. "Alright, i will fulfill your wish," he said. "After all, the world needs a proper introduction of _my_ Sarada Uzumaki," he added, the word Uzumaki surely caused Sasuke to twitch. But, with Sakura holding his arm with all her power surely reminded him that he shouldn't do anything reckless.

It didn't take long for the news of the Hokage's second marriage to spread around Naruto's friends and family. Even though the wedding was done secretly, with Konohamaru already knowing it, he was sure that telling the Hyugas and the Uzumaki children were the right thing to do.

* * *

Hyuga Residence. 8 PM.

"Hinata nee-san, when will you divorce Naruto?" Hanabi asked her sister. She was leaning at the door while staring at her crying sister who was sitting on the tatami.

"If i choose to divorce Naruto, will i give pleasure for both of them?" Hanabi replied her with "Eh?" towards her sister's question.

"Hello?!Your disgusting piece of shit husband had chosen to marry his mistress! Behind you, big sister!BEHIND YOU!" Hanabi moved closer to her big sister and sat beside her.

"What pleasure can you get for staying married to him? So you can annoy those disgusting newlyweds? Do you still want to win that shitty man back?" Hanabi scoffed.

"Boruto and Himawari would understand why you chose to divorce him, anyone would!" She was so fed up with Hinata not taking any move.

"Would father understand?" Hinata asked. She remembered that Hiashi was the one who told her to accept Sarada as Naruto's second wife.

"For fuck's sake! Who the fuck cares what father thinks!?This time, he married her behind you! BEHIND YOU! You can practically sue them or something and call the wedding not legit or whatever!" Hanabi commented. She looked like she was more pissed off than her sister was.

"Mom! Have you heard the news?" Boruto suddenly barged inside the living room. Hanabi could see anger in his face.

Boruto who saw her mother crying immediately hugged her. "Mom ... it's okay if you want to divorce that stupid old man," Boruto said to her. "You can do it ... nobody is going to blame you," Boruto reassured his mother.

"I can't ... i can't divorce him ... i can't live with the idea that i am losing your father forever," Hinata hugged her son tighter. Hanabi's eyes rolled when she heard about it.

She knew that Hinata had loved him since she was a child but what kind a woman let herself to be stepped down by her husband at this extent? Does she have any pride? If she were in Hinata's position, she'd definitely divorce Naruto ... wait ... if she were in her position ... she would already divorce Naruto when she found out that he's cheating on her ... She didn't care whether he's the Hokage or even the Daimyo ... a cheating man moreover the one who got married behind your back is never worth keeping.

"You're so stupid," Hinabi muttered, almost inaudibly.

"Mom, i heard from brother what happened," Himawari showed up, the girl knelt down and hugged her mother, along with her brother. She also cried.

"What does this mean? I don't understand this! How come a man get married to another woman when he's still married to his wife?" Himawari sobbed.

"If mother doesn't divorce father, this means that ... Sarada is going to be our other step mother and perhaps we have to live with her and her child," Boruto explained to Himawari. She was appalled.

"No, we are not going to live in the same house with them, i will never allow it to happen," Hinata calmed her children.

"Lady Hinata, Nanadaime is outside and he wants to see you," a female maid suddenly came in front of the sliding door.

Hinata didn't even invite her husband inside the mansion. She just spoke outside on the garden with Naruto.

"Are you happy now that you're married to a fertile young woman?" Hinata's eyes were red because she was crying all the time and Naruto could see it. He tried to reach her shoulder but she slapped his hand away.

"Hinata, let's go home," Naruto pleaded. "No, i can't," Hinata said. "I can't stay in one house with that slut," Hinata added, she was glaring at her husband with all her anger.

"I promise you that you will never have to live in the same house with Sarada," Naruto tried to touch her again but she pushed him away.

"Hinata, please, i beg you," Naruto's knees fell to the ground. His hands were grabbing his wife's.

It was the same old dramatic begging. She thought. She was fed up.

"Okay," Hinata responded. "Every single property that you had acquired during our marriage must be under my name," Hinata requested. She felt that she needed to be compensated for the things she had been facing because of his fault. Naruto stood up, he was surprised at his wife's request. It was the first time his wife actually showed her "fangs" to him.

He closed his eyes, his expression changed, it was calmer. He gazed at his wife with his blue eyes and nodded "Alright then." Because he couldn't let Hinata go, he couldn't let those eighteen years of marriage being wasted.

"But, please exclude my old apartment from your wishes," Naruto could feel the slight change in Hinata's expression. There was a faint lift at the edge of her lips. "Okay," she said. Her approval correlates with how the size of her apartment perhaps was the same with the size of love Naruto had for Sarada. It wasn't a nice place as well, maybe she would fight a lot with Naruto because of the stress pent up for living in that ugly small old apartment. Making love there was something but living there was surely a different thing.

"Hinata, thank you," suddenly Naruto hugged Hinata. He hugged her tight, the way she wanted.

"And me and my children will not come to your reception, if there's any," Hinata added, her expression didn't change.

* * *

Naruto's Old Apartment. 10 PM.

It was the night after she got her child, Karuto back. She was alone with Karuto in that small old apartment, while Naruto was seeing Hinata. She felt jealousy.

The girl was already lying on the bed, ready to sleep but every time she closed her eyes, all she could imagine was Naruto having sex with Hinata. That he came inside of her, that he moaned her name. She shouldn't feel jealous of her since she was his first wife and she had the right of a portion of Naruto. But, she did.

"Why did he leave me alone during Karuto's first year!? That old woman Hinata could take care of things by herself!" Sarada muttered to herself. She walked around her room and she stopped at Karuto inside the baby bed, a peaceful sleeping face. His face certainly calmed her.

She loved Karuto. She knew it and when she saw his face, she was calmed down. Karuto was the child of her and Naruto. He would never leave Sarada with her being his child's mother. Naruto loved his children so much and that included Karuto.

Naruto's Office. 8 AM.

Everything came back to normal. No more Gonchato protest. Just a hokage sitting on the hokage seat, signing papers and planning for visits for new establishment of Konoha. Shikamaru came there a little late, usually he would come earlier than Naruto but he deliberately came late that morning, somehow he was too fed up to look at Naruto's face. He wanted to quit but Temari prevented him from doing so.

It was all irritation plastered in Shikamaru's face. The guy was awfully quiet that day. "I apologize for all the things i had done that caused you to be involved," Naruto broke the silence between them. "Yeah, whatever," Shikamaru replied the Hokage, didn't even bother to look at Naruto's face. "I promise i won't let you get involved in my family issue again," Naruto said. "That's good of you realizing your fault," Shikamaru replied to Naruto. "Guess we can go back to work professionally again," Shikamaru muttered. "Thank you, Shikamaru," Naruto sighed.

Though their schedule somehow came back fo normal. Shikamaru's attitude towards Naruto didn't come back to normal and it lasted for few months. Naruto couldn't help it, Shikamaru was angry at him, he had done so much during the whole mistress drama.

One day, Naruto dropped an invitation in red to Shikamaru's desk. Shikamaru who was sitting on the chair of his desk picked the invitation envelope. He opened the invitation, also in red and warm orangey gold, he saw Naruto's and Sarada's names on it.

_Oh. He's throwing a huge wedding for his second wife. Poor Hinata._

Shikamaru put the invitation in his bag. He was going to discuss about the Nara family attendance to Temari.

* * *

Kazekage Office. 5 PM.

Gaara was in his office. The sky was already quite orange. He was looking st files that had just sent to him that day. He was surprised when he saw a red colored letter in very peculiar size. He certainly knew what it was. _A wedding invitation_. He was surprised when he read what's inside it.

_Naruto Uzumaki and Uchiha Sarada._

_Is Naruto inviting him for his bronze wedding anniversary party? He certainly likes festivity._

Gaara thought. He didn't remember the name of Naruto's wife. Gaara put the invitation back into the letter and called Temari.

"Temari, have you gotten the invitation from Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, i had," Temari replied, she was busy cooking for her family.

"Will you come to the party?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, perhaps," She replied.

"Do you know what's a proper gift for Naruto's wedding anniversary?" Gaara asked Temari.

"Let's see ...," Temari said while setting the timer of her rice cooker.

"Wait!" She was startled. "So, the news hasn't reached our place yet?" Temari asked.

"What news?" Gaara was confused.

"Naruto is marrying again!" Temari answered.

"Marrying again? Did his first wife die or something? I never hear such news," Gaara was still in his confusion.

"Hinata, his first wife is still healthily alive but Naruto is marrying for a second wife," Gaara was startled to hear the news. A second wife was a foreign concept him. He was silent for a moment. "I will come ... so, do you have any idea to give as a wedding present?" He asked. "Are you not curious about how that could happen?" Temari shrieked. "I don't think i should question Naruto's choice when it comes to his personal marriage life, i don't think anyone likes it when someone who isn't a family prying around in their romance," Gaara replied. He himself felt incredibly pissed at first when people question why he's not married when he's a man who's desired by many _many _women. "It's been crazy lately for him, he had an affair with this girl and then somehow they ended up marrying each other now," Temari explained. "The girl is Sasuke's and Sakura's child, his former teammate, it's a crazy situation for his family ...," She added. "You've probably seen her during jonin exam, black hair, black eyes that turned red when needed, red glasses, slender figure, oval face with pointy chin, overall she's a pretty young girl," Temari said. "Ah i see," Gaara was actually still pretty confused with the situation but he knew he shouldn't bother much in someone's family issue. "So, what gift should i give to Naruto?" Gaara diverted the topic.

* * *

Hot spring. 9 PM.

Both of the older men were having their time bathing in a public hot spring. It was surprisingly quiet that night. No one bathed in the hot spring beside the two of them.

Kakashi was leaning on the stone of the hot spring. "I can't believe that Naruto blew his wedding in this proportion, he told me that he wanted to keep this as a secret," Kakashi started the conversation. "Heck! I even agreed in becoming their witness in their secret wedding on the temple! Turns out he chose blow this off as a big news," Kakashi dipped his body even deeper in the warm water. Guy didn't say a thing. His jaw dropped when he heard it from Kakashi. "Honestly, i never thought that Naruto would do things like ... marrying another wife when he had a Hyuga princess in his arm," Guy commented. "People changed, he certainly changed, no one would expect him to have a sex scandal and followed with him marrying the girl he had scandal with," Kakashi sighed. "Will you come to the wedding?" Guy asked. "Will you?" Instead of answering, Kakashi asked him back. "Honestly, i will ,"Guy said. "However, the kid was a hero and he's helped Konoha in many ways," Guy added. "How are your other students? I heard that Naruto's new wife is your other students' child?" Guy asked again. "Sakura told me that they had no choice but to agree," Kakashi answered. Guy stayed silent. He didn't reply Kakashi. "I won't come though, it's too bothersome, they're married already, Naruto doesn't need anymore witness, they're just there to celebrate the reception," Kakashi replied while he was coming out of the water.

* * *

Konoha Burger Spot. 3 PM.

The trio had just finished practicing and they chose to eat burger after practice. It was raining that day right after they entered the burger spot.

Chocho surely had slimmed down since they were practicing very hard lately and since she got a celebrity boyfriend. The three were sitting on the same table. Chocho had only ordered a burger, a fries and a coke.

"Oi, pig, why aren't you eating like usual?" Inojin asked her. "I want to watch my weight for my boyfriend, sometimes fans like to take pictures of us when we were hanging out" she said, mentioning the name of his actor boyfriend. "Having a boyfriend who is a celebrity is definitely a pain in the ass," Inojin sighed, as he ate his burger.

"Inojin, Chocho, have you gotten the invitation from Sarada?" Shikadai suddenly diverted the topic. "Invitation?" Inojin mused. "Oh! Do you mean the wedding invitation?" Inojin blurted. "Yes, what's else?" Shikadai said. "I can't believe Sarada is the first one to get married among us, she used to be this ambitious girl blabbering about wanting to be a Hokage bla bla bla," Shikadai added. "She was ambitious ... when she accused Nanadaime of raping her and from that way, she managed to marry Nanadaime, right?" Inojin commented with a fries in his mouth. "Why did she want to marry Nanadaime so badly though? Is it still connected with her ambition to be Hokage? Well, if look at history, almost all Hokage had blood relation with the previous Hokage, Nanadaime himself was a son Yondaime, Godaime was a granddaughter of Ichidaime and Nidaime was the brother of Ichidaime ... it just creates this theory that is it perhaps easier to be Hokage when you're the previous Hokage's family member?" Shikadai shared his analysis. "Duh," Chocho interrupted the boys. "Didn't we have this conversation before? Sarada had always liked Nanadaime and i'm certain that she loves him," Chocho rolled her eyes. "Are you sure that's love? That's more like an obsession for me?" Inojin blurted. "I agree, there is a thin line between love and obsession," Shikadai added. "You guys should stop gossiping about her," Chocho replied the boys. "Well, but we are invited to her wedding and i'm pretty sure we need to give her a gift," Shikadai folded his arm. "Maybe we need to give her cooking books, she's never the girly type right? She will have to "compete" with Lady Hinata who is definitely a good cook," Inojin replied. "Errrr ... You boys are so quick to judge ... Sarada can cook just fine," Chocho commented. "What will you give her then?" Inojin asked her. "It's actually Nanadaime's and Sarada's wedding, not only Sarada, we have to give items for both of them, not only Sarada," Chocho replied. "Anyway, will your father come to the wedding? You told us that he's incredibly pissed off by Nanadaime's action," Inojin asked to Shikadai. "I don't think he is willing to come but there will be so many important guests so he will probably come for the sake of lobbying," Shikadai said. "My parents will come to the wedding though, it was aunt Sakura who gave the invitation to my mother, seems like despite everything that's happening, their daughter's wedding is still important for them," Inojin said. Chocho's expression changed. She was reminded by her own relationship with her current boyfriend, her parents strongly disagree with her current relationship. Would they come to her wedding if she ended up marrying him?

"Chocho, how about you?" Shikadai asked.

"My parents are coming too," Chocho said while slurping her soda drink, still with less enthusiastic face.

* * *

Akamichi Household. 7 PM.

Karui and Choji were both already at home that time with Choji watching the television and Karui on the phone at the living room.

"Yes," Karui nodded. "Hmm, yea," She nodded again. "Yes, we will come to their wedding as well," Karui added. "Alright then," she then turned off the red colored phone and slouched on the sofa with her husband.

"That's Chocho's boyfriend on the soda advertisement," Choji said while looking at the blue dominated tv screen with a guy with silver hair and hair being part in the middle holding a can of soda in his hand, his skin was fair and he had delicate face with grey eyes, a very pretty boy. "Do you think Chocho's in serious relationship with that soap opera actor?" Karui also looked worried. They were expecting their daughter to marry a shinobi, not some soap opera actor with questionable future. "I hope they're not serious," Choji replied. "Anyway, what did the people from Kumo say about Naruto's second wedding?" Choji slung his arm on his wife's shoulder while looking at her face. "They said they were surprised but they will certainly come to the wedding to respect the Hokage," Karui sighed. "This time is really a different time compared to our era back then," Choji said to his wife.

* * *

Haruno household. 4:40 PM.

The sun had turned red, Sakura covered in a red qipao dress with Uchiha symbol on her back was sitting on the dining room, drinking a rosella tea prepared by her mother.

She was waiting with an invitation letter on the table. It took her father few minutes to appear in front of her. He had stroke since few years ago, the man couldn't talk and he couldn't walk, he was on a wheelchair being pushed by her mother.

Mebuki sat down and glared after her daughter, while Kizashi was being positioned closer to Sakura. Kizashi's eyes moved to the invitation letter. "Open it," Mebuki commanded her daughter. Sakura complied to her request and opened the letter. "Read it," Mebuki commanded with her arms folded. "Naruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha invited you to our wedding," Sakura said, with sadness in her voice. Kizashi and Mebuki were silent for a minute, they were gazing at their daughter with cynically.

"That's what you get for marrying a criminal from a rotten clan, luckily for you that child with bad blood managed to be wedded by the married man even though only as a second wife," Mebuki commented. Kizashi nodded at what Mebuki was saying. Sakura didn't say a thing. She was sad enough for what had happened to her and Sasuke. She didn't even have the audacity to look Kizashi and Mebuki in their eyes. She had promised herself that she would make Sarada a great woman, a woman that's successful and would make everyone who disliked her for Uchiha blood not being able to call names anymore. But, Sakura failed.

"What? Do you want to cry now? Do you regret marrying Sasuke Uchiha and have his rotten blood ran through your child's vein?" Mebuki scoffed with her high pitched voice. Sakura's grip towards her own qipao became harder, she tried hard to control her emotion in front of her parents. She just stayed silent with tears welling on the back of her eyes.

"Karma exists! She did exactly what you and your beloved husband had done, right? She got pregnant so Nanadaime would marry her, right? Same with you who got pregnant with that _criminal_ Uchiha so you could earn our approval! Oh! And she's even worse! She got pregnant by a married man!" Mebuki yelled at her daughter. She voice what could be her and Kizashi's opinion.

"Mother, father, i do not regret my marriage with Sasuke ... i am only here to drop the invitation and to ask whether you'd come or not to your grandchild's wedding," Sakura said in a stern voice, she kept on inhaling and exhaling her breath, trying to control her own emotion. Kizashi was glaring at his daughter. Mebuki could only sigh. Their daughter never listened to them anyway, she thought.

"I will come but only because her groom was The Hokage, if it was some random man, i wouldn't come, remember that," Mebuki said to her with her index finger pointed at Sakura's face.

* * *

The Wedding Day.

It was a big luxe morning garden wedding, even bigger than Naruto's first wedding. It had beautiful decoration made out of grass and ice, an Uzumaki household symbol and buffet of expensive foods such as lobster and shark fin.

But, the situation wasn't as happy and genuine compared to his first wedding. People came only to respect Naruto simply because he's The Hokage. Sakura was dressing up in burgundy Tomesode Kimono, Sasuke was also wearing burgundy, the color of Uchiha's symbol. It looked certainly awkward for them to see Sasuke walking Sarada and gave her away to Naruto, especially with Sasuke's flat expression. Naruto was wearing his black shiromoku dan Sarada was wearing her white shiromoku with prettier red makeup compared to her wedding at the temple.

After the ceremony, they cut the big cake with dolls of the bride and groom and poured champagne to the glasses. After that was over, the audience was eating the buffet while the bride and groom were handshaking the guests.

The youngsters were hanging out together while eating the buffet. All of Sarada's friends were coming. They surely talked about her and Nanadaime. Shikadai, Inojin, Iwabe, Denki and Metal were hanging out together. All of them were wearing semi-formal outfits, only Shikadai who was wearing a black suit without tie. Inojin was wearing a baby blue blazer and pants, with white turtle neck inside, Iwabe was wearing a dark green kimono top and pants, Denki was wearing a shirt with a vest on top of it in dark blue color with black pants, while Metal was wearing a structured dark green taffeta _changshan. _"So, all those news about Nanadaime raping Sarada was false, right?" Iwabe questioned. "Perhaps ... we never know for sure what happened between them," Inojin said while eating his tiramisu dessert, he tried to be as diplomatic as possible. "No! I don't think it's false! I believe Nanadaime was paying homage to the Gonchato rule," the sudden interruption from Metal surprised the others, their attention suddenly shifted to Metal Lee. "One who rapes must marry one who is raped by them for their sin shall be forgiven," Metal recited the verse from the Gonchato book. _Such an obsessive cultist,what a drag. _Shikadai thought while judging his friend.

While Mitsuki was hanging out with the girls, Sumire, Namida, Wasabi, and Tsubaki. He was wearing a soft-blue kimono while Sumire was wearing a sleeveless white jumpsuit with a silver clutch, Namida was wearing a mini yellow dress with matching mary-jane heels, while Wasabi was wearing a vest as a top and a trouser in the color grey, Tsubaki chose to wear a pink kimono with sakura pattern on it. "I want to get married as well," Namida said while looking at Sarada and Naruto handshaking the guests. "Just ask Iwabe to marry you," Mitsuki commented. They all knew that she's dating Iwabe. "You know he's too young for _marriage_," Namida sighed. "Oops, i think we all know who will marry after Sarada," Sumire said with a champagne in her hand diverting their friends' attention to someone who was passing them by.

Their attention was shifted when Chocho passed them wearing a tight dark orange dress that fell on her calves, that showed her curves, her small waist, with a hole around her chest, exposing her cleavage, she was wearing a shapewear so her waist looked really small and her body looked smooth with no fat rolls. But, what really caught their attention(and the attention of the young girls around them) was Chocho's boyfriend, the actor and teenage heartthrob, Yue. He was wearing a black suit without tie, just like Shikadai. But, it was certain that he looked better than Shikadai in it, his silver hair and grey eyes stood out in the crowd, along with his incredibly handsome facial features. Some people actually stopped them to take pictures with Yue.

What surprised the guests was the attendance of Hinata, Boruto and Himawari during the wedding. The three of them were sitting on the family table along with Iruka, who surprisingly also came that day. Hinata was wearing a pink kimono, Himawari wore the same kimono and Boruto was wearing an orange kimono. All of them had the Uzumaki clan symbol behind their kimono.

People were shamelessly gossiping during the party while the bride and groom were handshaking the guests. Sakura and Sasuke didn't mingle a lot, they just hung out with Ino and Sai. They couldn't stand those two faced people who congratulated them in front of their faces and talked about them behind their backs with those "so, they are the girl's parents, they must have neglected her" "were they trying to make their daughter to be a Hokage's wife so badly that they let their daughter seduced Nanadaime?" "Did they raise their daughter to be golddigger?" and many more.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he looked grumpy during the whole event, while Sakura still tried to smile to other people. "How did you eventually agree for their wedding?" Sai bluntly asked Sakura. Sai and Ino knew that Sakura and Sasuke disliked Naruto's and Sarada's relationship. They also knew how Sasuke and Sakura tried to bring Sarada away from Konoha. "They're too in love, i don't think we can separate them," Sakura giggled while drinking another glass of champagne. She was lying. She knew that Naruto didn't love Sarada that much, at least not as much as she loved Naruto. Sai and Ino could see that Sakura drank so much during the wedding. She got a little flushed and Sasuke immediately pulled her glass of champagne away from her and hugged her from beside. Sasuke then helped Sakura to leave the were walking away from Ino and Sai.

When Sakura and Sasuke were walking through the garden, they had to pass the invitees. The men and women of Konoha and their chattering mouths. The socialites were hanging out together as they were passing the ladies with exotic bags.

"The mother of bride was drunk! She must be so stressed having a child like acting like a harlot," one of the guests with brown hair said to her friend while pointing to Sakura who was walking with Sasuke with h. "It's funny how she said that she was raped but she agreed in marrying her rapist," Her friend with red hair commented. "Apparently she's just a pretty face with nothing else, that's why she needed to lie in order to get Nanadaime to marry her," The other woman with blonde hair commented and laughed together with her friends. "I don't even understand how could Lady Hinata agreed in them marrying, that young girl must have pulled a trick or two to make them agree," The red haired said while looking at Lady Hinata at the family seating with her children. "That Sarada girl must be a wicked woman," the blonde one said.

When Sakura and Sasuke were close them, they immediately changed their expression, to look very warm and welcoming. The women who were also patients of Sakura approached the Uchiha couple. "Good afternoon, Sakura sensei," The woman with blonde hair said with a big smile in her face. "I would like to congratulate you and your husband for your child's wedding," the blonde woman said. The others followed with congratulatory words to the Uchiha couple. "Sarada looks very beautiful today," the red haired woman said. "Anyway, my child is healthy already, thanks to your medication, Sakura sensei," the brown haired woman said with a big smile. A face that's so different compared to the moment when they were dissing Sarada. Sakura was too drunk to even concentrate on their words, she could only say "Thank you" to all of them. Before their fake kindness made Sasuke felt like he wanted to throw up, Sasuke immediately cut the conversation "Ladies, thank you, but, my wife is not feeling well and she has to rest," Sasuke said while continuing walking.

"Seems like with the Hokage having two wives, i can also marry my Rina-chan legally as well," a man with blonde hair and a cigar in his lips laughed with his friends. "Yes, it must be nice having a cute young wife without having to leave your first wife," The other man with dark brunette hair laughed. "The Hokage really sets a very joyful rule for the husbands," Another man laughed. "I'm going to get myself my own Sarada for sure," the old man with ash green hair laughed. "Nanadaime must have felt young again with such young sexy wife," the other man laughed. "He's so lucky, he got to marry the beautiful Lady Hinata for his first wife and now he's marrying a his young mistress with tight ass and Lady Hinata doesn't seem to protest," The man with ash green hair said. "Maybe you should get your Rina-chan pregnant ... then perhaps your wife will have to agree with your decision to marry Rina-chan," The man with brunette hair said to the one with blonde hair.

"These bastards," Sasuke wanted to punch those men's faces for degrading his child only to be "the mistress turned to be second wife" but Sakura pulled Sasuke's arm, and shook her head, insinuating that he shouldn't make a scene. Those men were rich influential men of Konoha and Sakura didn't want her husband to be known as this Hokage's violent father-in-law.

When they reached the rose flower tunnel which was the entrance and the exit for the guests, they saw an unexpected figure there. She was standing there with anger perfectly shown in her face, her veins around her eyes were protruding, her hands were making fists, as if she was ready to fight. She wasn't wearing a party dress, she was wearing a lavender jacket and a white skinny jeans with flat shoes on. Sakura and Sasuke were shocked to see her in the outfit, they certainly remembered that Lady Hinata was sitting on the family seating place wearing a kimono, with her children.

Then, when they realised what was going on, they were even more shocked.

**Author's Note :**

It's been quite some time. This path will be very soap opera-ish and i believe that what would happen when someone is in polygamous marriage. Well, it's like slice of life with drama.

Thank you for the comments, especially to s.k.f.f.f., that comment meant so much to me. I would also like to thank Lilico and yamzie for the comments.

Please comment some more, for they're inputs for the continuation of the story.


	24. Chapter 23 : The Reality of Life

**Chapter 23 : The Reality of Life**

The Wedding Day

Hyuga Mansion. 10 AM.

Hiashi was throwing fish pellets to the arowana fishes on the pond at the garden. It was a sunny day. The man was enjoying his morning routine.

He was interrupted by his eldest daughter, who was walking to him. She put the pellets in her hand and also threw some of them to the pond.

"I'm surprised that you came back here, Hanabi told me you and the kids had came back to live with your husband," Hiashi commented.

"Naruto's and his new wife are having a wedding reception today," Hinata replied, she certainly looked sad.

"They're holding a big wedding reception, i heard he's inviting the other Kages," Hiashi said, he pitied his daughter but he knew that it was better to be the first lady of Konoha rather than being the widow of the Hokage.

"Yes, i know," Hinata said, with sadness in her eyes. She was delightful enough that her father chose to stay at home and didn't come to the wedding.

"If it is possible, you have to make sure that Sarada woman to learn her position," Hiashi sternly said it. Hinata was surprised by Hiashi's words. "You are still a Hyuga princess, a royalty, you deserve to be treated much better than that girl must know that Naruto married her only out of pity," Hiashi added. There was a faint smile in her face, Hinata nodded and said "Yes, father."

"Big sister!" Hanabi ran into her with a red colored cellphone in her hand. When she arrived in front of Hinata, she quickly opened the chatting application in her phone and showed to Hinata and Hiashi. "This is madness! That bastard of a man made some ninja to transform be you and the kids," Hanabi explained. Hinata could immediately feel her blood boiled and anger in her vein.

_That bastard of a husband._

* * *

Wedding Reception Location.

The woman with lavender eyes and dark hair walked through the crowd. She was so angry, she didn't care anymore if others are staring at her.

All eyes were on her and they're discussing about her and how on earth there were another form of her wearing a kimono seating in family's seating place.

But, no one was more shocked than Naruto Uzumaki himself. He was speechless when he saw his wife storming into the party, with her anger. He was so sure she was going to gentle fist her.

Sasuke and Sakura were too shocked, they could only freeze with their mouth wide opened.

_So, Naruto had put a clone of Hinata on the family seating?_

Hinata walked very fast and she's coming to slap the one who's impersonating her. The fake Hinata suddenly turned to be Konohamaru, the sight shocked everyone.

It was the first time they saw Hinata angry and it scared them. All of them were quickly standing up from the chairs and froze in their original form.

"Holy shit!" Shikadai cursed while covering his mouth. He immediately understood what's going on, the boy was staring at Lady Hinata slapping Konohamaru.

All eyes were on Hinata. Everyone saw what's going on.

Naruto immediately walked fast to Hinata and grabbed her arm before she started slapping Moegi and Udon and turning them to their original form.

"Hinata! Please stop!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her away from Konohamaru.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you? I told you exactly that i wouldn't come, why did you make Konohamaru and some other ninja that you can command to do transformation jutsu to be me and the kids!? So, people would think that we agree of your marriage with your little mistress over there?!" Hinata was yelling at her husband. Everyone could hear what she's talking about. As if she wanted everyone to know that she actually disagreed with Naruto's wedding.

Sarada on the other hand was looking at them shockingly, the girl's mouth wide opened. Sarada covered her mouth while anxiety suddenly hammered her chest. She could feel her heart beat so fast, she was so scared of what could happen next.

"Sasuke was still standing there with Sakura clinging to him because of her postural instability. Sasuke could sense that something really bad would happen in few minutes. "Sasuke, just leave me, just go help our daughter," Sakura whispered to her husband. She was worried as well but still too drunk to act.

"You married her ...," Before Hinata had finished talking, Sasuke ran and immediately pulled her and Naruto to the dimension tunnel.

At that time, the only place that Sasuke remembered was Hokage's Office. The three of them were at the office.

"Sasuke, this is none of your business!" Hinata, still with her byakyugan on yelled to Sasuke with her index finger pointing at him. "It's my business with this lying cheating bastard of a man right here," Hinata was completely losing her calmness, she pushed Naruto with her gentle fist unto his chest, luckily for Naruto, Kurama lent him its chakra so it didn't throw Naruto's body away to the wall.

"Of course this is my business!" Sasuke yelled back at Hinata. "You're going to embarrass my daughter in public!" Sasuke's eye turned red due to the emotion. "Weren't you the one who told me that you wouldn't let your daughter to marry my husband?" Hinata cynically gazed at the Uchiha man. "Hinata!" Naruto broke the staring game between the two.

"I married Sarada without Sasuke's and Sakura's consent as well," Naruto coughed because of the damage Hinata had done to him. "Sasuke is just being a father who's trying to prevent more damage to his daughter's image and he also understands that Sarada loves me way too much it's impossible to separate her from me!" Naruto defended Sasuke.

"You both are disgusting men," Hinata was glaring at both Naruto and Sasuke, with her byakyugan.

"You also never say that i cannot hire a ninja with a transformation jutsu ability to be you," Naruto tried to defend himself. That only angered Hinata even more. She was almost going to gentle fist her husband again but instead she refrained from doing so.

"You know what? I don't care! I'm coming back to the wedding and i will let everyone know what kind of husband you are!" Hinata immediately walked fast to the door and right when she touched the knob, Sasuke hit the back of her neck in a very swift motion, causing the woman to immediately faint. Naruto immediately captured his unconscious wife.

"If Hinata or any of your children tries to do anything like this again, i will make sure to turn _your_ life into a living hell," Sasuke glared at Naruto with his red and purple eyes. Naruto knew that he wasn't kidding. He knew how frightening Sasuke could be, but what he was afraid the most wasn't his own life, it was Hinata's and his children's lives.

"You should learn to keep your promise and make your wife behave," Sasuke said before leaving the office through the door.

* * *

Naruto's Apartment. 11 PM.

Sarada was gazing at the view from the window. She was expecting her husband to come back to her that night. He was probably arguing with Hinata about the arrangement.

She could imagine them fighting, with whom Sarada called "the old woman with cow tits".

She was probably screaming and crying to Naruto, expecting him to cancel the marriage because he was using other people to transform as her.

Then, her alarm rang again. It was the time for her to breastfeed Karuto. So, she did it. It wasn't easy for her to do so. Breastfeeding ruined her posture. She could imagine how nice it would be if Naruto was accompanying her, perhaps massaging her shoulders as well.

That night, Sarada had sleepless night. She had to take care of Karuto by herself. It was exhausting. He kept on crying and she had to give him breastmilk every four hours.

Naruto didn't come back that night. He appeared in the morning. The sun had already shining. Naruto visited his second wife on this way to the office. He found his exhausted young wife sleeping on the sofa with Karuto inside his baby box with her.

"Sarada ... why are you and Karuto sleeping outside?" Naruto hung his orange jacket and put on his working bag. Sarada woke up with headache, when she saw Naruto, she wanted to slap him but instead she was crying. She sat andhugged Naruto tight, very tight. "Please ... please be with me," Naruto was surprised seeing Sarada crying on his belly, wetting his white t-shirt. "I can't raise Karuto alone," She cried. "Sarada ... i'm here, we'll raise Karuto together, okay?" Naruto rubbed her shoulder, the girl tilted her head to gazed at her husband's blue eyes. He gulped. "I will sleep here tonight ... I will come to see you and Karuto for three times a week," Naruto said to the young girl. Sarada knew she shouldn't complain. He got a family in the other side he had to take care too. She couldn't ask him to pick her and only her. She hugged him even tighter, smelling his scent from his t-shirt, not wanting to let him go.

"Promise me that you will visit me often," she gazed at him. "Of course i will, Sarada-chan" Naruto replied the young girl as he rubbed her jet black hair.

* * *

Naruto's Old Apartment. 3 PM.

It was clear that the apartment had been refurnished so it would be nicer for Naruto and Sarada to be there. They have nicer wallpaper, bigger bed, newer kitchen sets and dining table, new refrigerator and tv and even new shower. The wallpaper was in soft beige color with a bit of champagne tinge. It looked nice but it was small.

It was the first time Sasuke and Sakura visited Sarada after a month their daughter's marriage. Sarada was there in the living room with her baby in the mobile baby box that Naruto had bought for her.

Their daughter looked exhausted with her dull skin and the bags under her eyes, she was wearing a red colored shirt and black legging when she was welcoming her parents inside the apartment. Sasuke put on his cape on the hanger and looked around the small apartment. He remembered that it was very untidy and uglier, Naruto certainly did something to make the apartment looked better.

"Do you need help in taking care of Karuto?" Sakura said to her, she was concerned with her daughter's well-being. It was her first time being a mother and it was at such tender young age. "How many times a week does your beloved husband come to visit you?" Sasuke asked to his daughter while sitting on the sofa. "He came here around three times a week," Sarada said. "Three times a week only?" Sasuke sneered. Sarada nodded. "Tch! He should have visited you everyday! You're a teenage girl raising a baby alone for god's sake!" Sasuke sighed. Despite not saying anything, Sakura agreed with what Sasuke said. Naruto, being the older one in the relationship and had experience with two kids should have known how much help Sarada needed to take care of Karuto during Karuto's first year.

Sasuke then stood up and walked around, looking every edge of the apartment with disgust in his eyes. "Such a small ugly place," Sasuke commented. "But, a girl like you deserves a small ugly place like this," Sasuke sneered at his daughter.

"Sasuke!" Sakura pinched her husband's arm and whispered to him. "You shouldn't be that mean to Sarada," Sakura whispered to him, she looked worried to Sarada, the woman turned her gaze to Sarada, looking at her with pity. A girl with so many potential destroying her own future for a man. She understood why Sasuke was still angry but Sarada's a stubborn girl, she wouldn't back off just because her parents told her to.

Then Sarada prepared snacks for them. She took out the chocolate pudding she made out of the fridge and presented it with vanilla rum fla. They all were eating in silence. Then, Sasuke and Sakura left.

When they were quite far away from Sarada's apartment, Sakura asked her husband "Why were you so mean to Sarada?" Sasuke gazed at his wife and replied "She should learn the consequences of her action."

* * *

Uchiha Residence. 6:30 PM.

Sakura was celebrating her birthday. She invited only her family that evening. Sasuke and her had prepared Korean foods for the guests.

"Happy birthday, my wife" Sasuke kissed Sakura's cheek from behind and put her pink and white cake with a mini-Sakura wearing her medic-nin white robe made of sugar on top of the chocolate cake.

The bell rang. Sakura opened the door and saw her parents coming, Mebuki was pushing the wheelchair with Kizashi on the wheelchair. Sakura helped Mebuki with the wheelchair going inside the house, she then helped her by pushing the wheelchair to the table.

"The dress you're wearing is very revealing for a woman your age," Mebuki didn't congratulate Sakura first, instead she commented on Sakura's red qipao that has quite high slit that showed her legs. "And happy birthday to you from us," She then picked the green box that she located under the wheelchair and gave it to Sakura. "Thank you, mother, father," she replied.

Kizashi and Mebuki didn't even greet Sasuke. It was always Sasuke who greeted them first.

"Good evening, mother, father, how are you?" Sasuke tried to greet both of them. It always happened with Mebuki side-eyeing him replying him with one letter "good" and that's all.

Sasuke never liked Sakura's parents, for how they had treated Sakura and how they had treated him, like an outsider. It took years to finally able to dine together like that with them, yet they still didn't like him.

Few minutes later, the bell rang again. When Sasuke opened it, it was Sarada, Karuto and ... Naruto. He was going to be angry but then he remembered that Naruto had already become Sarada's husband, it was normal for her to come with her husband. The couple then went inside the living room together, pushing Karuto's stroller inside. Mebuki who never saw her grand grandchild was so excited to see him, she stood up and then walked to Karuto's stroller and immediately carried the baby with her.

"Oh my, he is so cute!" Mebuki pinched the baby's chubby cheek. "Yes, he is, Mrs. Haruno," Naruto replied. Mebuki was so happy when she saw the sight of The Hokage in front of her. "It is such a pleasure to be a family of the Hokage," Mebuki shamelessly smiled and shook his hand. Naruto sheepishly smiled to her.

After Naruto and Sarada giving their gift and said "Happy birthday" to Sakura, the dinner was filled with awkward silence and Mebuki asslicking Naruto, with her fake smile and appraisals. "So, where do you live right now, Sarada-chan?" For a while, she didn't talk to Naruto, she talked to Sarada. "I live in Naruto's old apartment," Sarada smiled. "Oh ... is it the old apartment that Nanadaime lived at before he became the Hokage?" Mebuki asked. "Yes, but, Nanadaime had it renovated ... so, it is a lot prettier nowadays," Sarada grinned, she tried to defend Naruto knowing that her Papa, during the whole dinner was looking at both of them with displeasure in his face.

During the dinner, Sarada's alarm rang and it reminded her that she had to breastfeed Karuto. She picked Karuto up from the stroller and went inside the closest room of the first floor, her old bedroom.

When she was breastfeeding Karuto, someone knocked the room. She was expecting it to be her mother or Naruto. But, it was her grandmother who appeared before her. "Hey! Sarada! You're so lucky that Hokage wanted to marry you!" Her grandmother sat beside her. "And to have such a cute son from the Hokage," Mebuki said while looking and smiling at the baby who latched on his mother's nipple. "It must be nice to be Hokage's wife," Mebuki said. Sarada only smiled at her grandma while she was breastfeeding her son. She wasn't that close with Mebuki but with her being The Hokage's wife turned Mebuki to be incredibly nice to her. Somehow it felt nice for her how everyone turned to be so respectful to her despite her being the second wife.

"But, you should be careful too ... you know there are those people who dislike the notion of polygamous marriage, i saw it on TV how these people would bully the second wife, to the point of throwing snakes into her house and wrote "SLUT" on her door and walls," Mebuki warned Sarada. Sarada had that fear once in her heart. After a month went by, that fear disappeared due to how kind people were to her simply because she's _The_ Hokage's wife. But, that fear erupted again in her heart. She was silent during the whole time with her empty gaze. "Sarada, don't think about it that much, your husband is the Hokage, he will never let you be hurt," Mebuki hugged the young girl from lateral side. "All you need to think is how to be his favorite wife now that you're also his wife," Mebuki whispered, she made sure no one could hear her message to Sarada. Then her grandmother stood up and walked to the exit. Sarada didn't say a thing. She was scared. Utterly scared out of sudden.

She realized how at that point perhaps Hinata hated her so much and how perhaps she could send people to hurt her, knowing that she's a woman from a loaded family, the Hyugas.

When Mebuki and Sarada were inside the room, Sakura pushed her father to stroll around the small garden behind her house. While Naruto and Sasuke were left just the two of them, eating Korean shaved ice cream with fruits on top of it. It was a moment of silence between the two of them. "Sasuke, how is Sakura?" Until Naruto opened his mouth and talked. "It's none of your business," Sasuke sneered. "I know you're still angry at me ... but i want you to know that i'm taking care of Sarada and Karuto so you don't have to worry about them," Naruto said. His words only made Sasuke angry. "Huh?" Sasuke scoffed. "Shouldn't you take care of Sarada just like how you took care of Hinata when she was pregnant with Boruto?" Sasuke added, he only side-eyed the blond Hokage. Naruto sighed. He knew what Sasuke meant. Better place to live. More time for Sarada. More help for her in taking care of Karuto. But, he's a Hokage. He couldn't have that much time for Sarada and Karuto, especially that he had to also give his time for Hinata, Boruto and Himawari. "I will try my best," Naruto said. Sasuke didn't say anything, he just mocked him with his expression by rolling his eyes.

After the event ended, all of them came back to their own houses. During the night walk, Naruto hugged Sarada who was pushing Karuto's stroller from beside. Sarada just smiled at him. He thought that he would feel like a king with two wives. But, it was more headache that he was expecting. He loved Hinata. He also cared about Sarada and he loved Karuto very much.

Naruto had voluntarily jumped into this tangled thread kind of life, so he had to be responsible for it.

"I promise i'll take care of you and Karuto," Naruto whispered to his wife's ear, causing the young girl's cheeks to change color. "I love you," she smiled at him as they were walking together to the apartment.

* * *

Naruto's old apartment. 8 PM.

Naruto visited Sarada quite often, exactly like how he had promised her to. Three times a week, sometimes he even came to her for four times a week and she didn't complain a bit about it and she never rejected his offer to have sex.

Sarada was wearing her loose t-shirt in dark blue with the same color shorts. She had put Karuto to sleep. The girl was staying on the bed while reading a book about cooking. She had to learn in being the housewife. She wasn't made to be a housewife. Her mother always supported her idea of becoming a full blown kunoichi, she could cook but she's not a great cook and she certainly didn't have that much patience in handling children.

She often cried alone when she was too exhausted in taking care of Karuto, it wasn't easy to breastfed Karuto with her low quantity of breastmilk and sometimes her child was adamant in drinking from the bottle, which made him to be prone to dehydration.

When she closed the book and put it in the desk, Naruto came inside their bedroom, still with his working attire. "Sarada, i'm home," Naruto said while walking right to the bedroom, looking for his wife and his son. He walked to the sleeping Karuto and watched the baby with a smile.

He was so excited to see Sarada, his young wife with her sensual teenage body and her pretty face. Naruto immediately bathed and came out of the bathroom only wearing a robe. He crawled on the bed to his wife, he crawled on top of her. "How were my sweet Sarada and my little Karuto doing?" He kissed her lips. "We're okay," Sarada replied the man.

She shouldn't bore him with her household duties and all her problems in taking care of Karuto. She shouldn't complain. She wanted to make Naruto happy.

Sarada could feel his boner grew on her legs, as he was kissing her with his hand touching her head. He then took off her blue top and her blue pants, the girl was only wearing her dark red underwear with a black bow in the middle of it. He then kissed her breasts and used his nipple to arouse the girl. "Naruto," there she moaned his name. His finger then went inside her private, rubbing her most sensitive spot of her private. The girl was shaking, moaning and her back arched. He kept on doing that until she was wet enough.

Naruto then pulled Sarada's panties, exposing her nude self. He then spread her legs and then he entered her. Ramming himself inside of hers, enjoying every bit of her body, being highly aroused by her helpless moaning. Her eyes were closed and her breath was fast. His wife wasn't as excited as usual. She would usually try to arouse him or take control. But, that night, she was different.

"Sarada, are you alright?" Naruto stopped moving though he was still inside of her and asked her. Suddenly, the young girl cried. He then got out of hers and sat up. His boner was gone when he saw her crying. He then laid beside hers and pulled her closer to his. She kept on sobbing to the point when her crying didn't exude any sound. Naruto could only rub his hand on her head, trying to calm her down.

"I'm ... tired ... i'm really tired ... i can neither be a good wife nor a good mother," Sarada sobbed until she wet Naruto's chest with her tears. "Sshhh ... you are a good wife and a good mother," Naruto tried to calm her. "I am lacking of breastmilk and i don't even have the energy to please my husband," Sarada's stress took a toll on her. She blurted everything to Naruto.

Naruto had that fear before. Sarada afterall was still a teenager and she had to take care of the baby by herself. Naruto observed his wife, her face looked gaunt, her body looked thinner, her skin looked dull. He could see how prominent her collarbone had became and how pointy her shoulder had became.

"Do you want me to accompany you to medic-nin tomorrow?" Naruto asked her. "Yes," Sarada said to him softly.

Naruto knew that he had to ask Hinata to change the visitation arrangement between Sarada and Hinata. He couldn't just meet Sarada three times a week. The girl practically just gave birth and she had to raise Karuto alone, as a teenager.

* * *

Uzumaki Residence. 11 PM.

Naruto came home a little late that night. Hinata was already tucking Himawari to bed. She was also ready to sleep inside Himawari's bedroom if Naruto came home too late that night.

When she wanted to sleep, she heard Himawari's bedroom door slowly opened and she could see her husband who was already in his pyjama was standing there, using his fingers to call for her.

"Naruto-kun, what is it?" Hinata came out of the room, pushed the door and closed it. She was already wearing her white silk long sleeve pyjama. Naruto pulled her wrist and guided her to their bedroom.

He sat on the bed and ordered her to sit in front of him, which she obeyed. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Her lavender eyes were gazing at his blue eyes. She was unsuspecting towards him.

"I think ... i need to visit Sarada-chan more often," Naruto said, while looking into his wife's lavender eyes. Hinata inhaled and exhaled. She was angry, she wanted to hit Naruto right away. "Is it not enough for that bitch to have you three four times a week?" Hinata was going to yell but she remembered Himawari was already sleeping and she didn't want to wake her up. "Look ... she's a teenager raising a newborn ... she needs someone to be there for her," Naruto held Hinata's hands. "Naruto! A promise is a promise! Why do you want to break your promise?" Hinata raised her voice a little bit. "Now she's asking for you to come there five or six times a week and then what? For you not to come back here anymore? To stay forever with that _slut_?" Hinata added, veins starting to protrude surrounding her eyes. "Hinata!" Naruto was the one raising his voice. He was yelling at her. "I can't leave a teenager raising my son alone! Karuto Uzumaki is my son! my own flesh and blood! If you want me to be here, i can send you some clones if you want to!" He continued. "I don't care if you don't give me permission, i've told you already," Naruto ended his emotional outburst.

Hinata in her irritation didn't say a thing, she just stood up, walked out and slammed the door of their bedroom very loudly. Naruto could feel his head like being penetrated with thousand needles. The migraine kicked in badly.

"You should take care of that child, he is the child that will be my next host," Kurama's voice popped out in his head. "You know, it's easy for you to say, having two wives is damn stressful," Naruto replied the beast with irritation in is tone. "I want you to know that if your first wife ever try to hit you with her fist, i will always protect you," Kurama said. Naruto knew that. Kurama had protected him few times. "And if you ever want to discipline your wife, i will also gladly lend you my power," the beast said. "I might be a bastard for cheating on her and marrying Sarada ... but i will never hit Hinata," he replied the beast. "... or Sarada," he added.

* * *

1 AM. Naruto's Old Apartment.

Sarada was alone in the living room. She was breastfeeding her baby on the sofa while watching TV. Suddenly, there was a sound of crashed window followed with a big stone destroying the floor of the apartment.

The event shocked Sarada and her baby immediately cried. Then when Sarada was trying to calm her baby, another stone, smaller one was thrown to her room from the window, creating another hole of the window.

Sarada could see there's a paper attached to the stone and when he read what was written on the paper, her eyes widened.

'GET OUT OF KONOHA, YOU SLUT!"

**Author's Note **:

I have this headcanon that Sasuke is quite a patriarchal husband and father, he's the big man on the family. Despite, his wife working etc, he still thinks that as a man you have to both provide and be able to "lead" the family, including making sure how his wife and his daughter behaves. He loves Sarada for sure and he won't let even more damage happening to his daughter's well-being(and her reputation).

I also wrote Sarada having this hard exhausting depressing moment in raising Karuto. She's _however _still a teenager but she had to take care of a baby when all of her friends were still enjoying life as teens.

This path is getting more soap opera-y than ever anyway. But, a soap opera is somehow inevitable when you have two wives who dislike each other.

And also thank you for the comments, especially for Rayah19, Cuatro 04, Iam Vermillion, and Darkuro.

For the name Karuto ... i was actually inspired by Kalluto from Hunter x Hunter and i somehow portray Naruto as the man who likes to have "-to" in his son's name, just like Minato, to continue the legacy, so Karuto it is and i actually just realized after Cuatro 04 had commented that it meant cult and the story did have some cult involvement in it and Sarada even used the cult (Gonchato) to stir the chaos and somehow ended marrying Naruto.

And for the one who said that it's a porn fetish story ... i don't think the characters would get incredibly shamed by the other characters for doing so called porn/fetish thing in a porn-fetish story. This is mainly a (family) drama fic and i'd like to keep it that way.

Please comment some more if you want me to keep on writing the continuation this fic.

* * *

Naruto and Boruto and anything related to them certainly don't belong to me.


	25. The Second One

**Chapter 24 : Always The Second One.**

1 AM. Naruto's Old Apartment.

Sarada was alone in the living room. She was breastfeeding her baby on the sofa while watching TV. Suddenly, there was a sound of crashed window followed with a big stone destroying the floor of the apartment. Karuto was more than six months already. But, Sarada kept breastfeeding the baby anyway.

The event shocked Sarada and her baby immediately cried. Then when Sarada was trying to calm her baby, another stone, smaller one was thrown to her room from the window, creating another hole of the window.

Sarada immediately ran outside the apartment with her crying baby with her cellphone and called her husband. It took her so many times to reach her husband.

Naruto was exhausted that day. He was deeply asleep when Sarada called her so many times. It was Hinata who woke up first and saw Sarada's name on his phone. Hinata who was still pissed ignored the calls from Sarada on her husband's cellphone.

It took Sarada 10 missed calls before Naruto accepted her calls. "Hello?" He answered Sarada while being half awake.

"Darling, would you please come here?! There's someone throwing stones at the apartment and i don't know who they are! I'm so scared and Karuto won't stop crying!" Sarada cried and Naruto could her his crying baby in the background.

When he heard that. Naruto immediately sat up and left the bed. He dressed up in a white t-shirt and orange jogger. Hinata was also awake and she also sat up on the bed, looking at her husband with resentment in her eyes.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing going to her place out of all sudden?" Hinata asked him. "Someone's throwing rocks to the windows of apartment," Naruto didn't say much, he immediately took his orange jacket and went to the apartment. Leaving Hinata alone on their bed.

When he arrived on the place, he saw Sarada looking frightened right outside their apartment, right on the hallway with Karuto in her arm. She was already wearing her sleeping pyjama in pink.

Naruto immediately ran into her and hugged her tight along with their baby. "Sshhh ... i'm here now," Naruto said to Sarada before kissing her forehead. They were waiting for fifteen minutes outside before coming back in.

Naruto could see that four rocks were thrown to the window, shattering it and also causing damage to the floor. In one of the rocks , there was a piece of paper with the words "GET OUT OF KONOHA,YOU SLUT!" on it.

"It must be those people who see you as a the villain in between me and Hinata," Naruto said while squatting to look even closer to the paper.

"You and Karuto can sleep in my house for tonight, let's pack your things and go while i text Sai to investigate what's going on right now," Naruto then picked his cellphone to text Sai about the incident.

* * *

Uzumaki Residence. 8 PM.

The dinner at Uzumaki's was awfully quiet. There were six people dining at the table. Four adults, one teenager and one child.

Karuto was sitting on Boruto's and Himawari's old baby table. The child was wearing an orange onesie with apron on his neck. Sarada was feeding the baby.

Hinata and Boruto couldn't stop gazing at Sarada feeding Karuto using their old baby-chair. Their eyes were filled with hatred. First, because Karuto and Sarada were staying in their house. Second, it was because Karuto was using his old baby-chair.

Naruto couldn't help but to sit beside Karuto, with Sarada in front of him. He was so happy to see his youngest child to be close to him and Karuto was easy to be fed.

The Uzumaki family were eating salmon steaks that were cooked by Hinata. Sarada had offered to help but Hinata rejected her. She couldn't stand being close to the girl who fucked her husband.

Hinata was eating her salmon steak while staring at her husband and Karuto. She's jealous of Sarada and Karuto. She's especially jealous on how Naruto treated Karuto. It's like all of his attention was focused on that child.

Hinata quickly finished her foods and cleaned her plate. She then left the dining table without saying anything. Boruto also followed his mother's footstep by finishing his foods quickly. Himawari was the only one who actually liked Karuto. She thought that why should she hate a child. It's not like he was born because he wanted to. Himawari scooted closer after she finished eating dinner.

"Dad, can i feed Karuto as well?" Himawari smiled. The question made Naruto smiled too. He's happy that at least one of his children didn't hate Karuto. "Yes, you can," Naruto said while giving the spoon to his daughter. Though, Himawari and Sarada didn't talk much, she actually enjoyed feeding with Karuto.

Luckily for Naruto, nothing happened during dinner between his two wives. He thought that Hinata and Sarada would at least say mean things to each other. He sighed in relief.

That night, Naruto slept with Hinata. He wouldn't want to anger her by sleeping with Sarada in their house. He knew that Hinata was irritated deep inside. The dark haired Hyuga didn't say a word to him until they both on their bed. Naruto spooned his wife that night with him being the big spoon. "When will Sarada and Karuto get out of the house?" Hinata suddenly asked him, she didn't even face her husband. "I don't know when ... Depends on Sai's investigation on who did it," Naruto said. The man closed his eyes, he was sleepy already. "What?!" Hinata suddenly sat up, facing her husband who was still lying on bed. "You promised me that i would never have to share a house with that slut! As if it's not enough sharing my husband to her?!" Hinata snapped. "Hinata, please ... i beg you ... Sarada is a mother of my child and Karuto lives with her ... i can't endanger their lives by letting them to stay inside a dangerous place," Naruto sat up and begged his wife, he held his wife's shoulder with his hands and looked at her into her eyes. There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Hinata gazed at her husband, it was the same blonde hair and blue eyes she loved but it felt as if it's a different person compared to the Naruto she had fell in love with since she was a child.

"You changed ... you changed so much," Hinata started to cry. She shrugged Naruto's hands off of her shoulder. "I don't want to live in the same house with Sarada and Karuto, if you still love me, you will make them leave immediately," Hinata said. Naruto was silent.

"Let me think of what i can do to keep them safe without having to stay in our house," Naruto said. "If you don't kick her out of this house immediately, i will be the one who will tell her to get out of this house," Hinata said with her lavender eyes glaring at his.

* * *

That night, Naruto went inside Sarada's bedroom or the guest bedroom. He immediately turned on the lamp. Waking the young woman up.

"What is it, darling?" Sarada rubbed her eyes and put on her glasses. The black haired beauty rose up from the bed. Her body was covered with a soft blue t-shirt and a comfortable blue-white legging. Naruto pulled the girl's arm down to sit on the bed as he sat beside her. She knew that he was going to talk to her some stuff that perhaps would disappoint her.

"Sarada-chan, do you mind if we move back to the apartment in few days if i renovate the apartment's windows with bulletproof windows and trellis?" Naruto gulped. "Is that it?" Sarada asked her man. "Yes," Naruto nodded. But, it still made the girl felt uneasy.

"Do you ask me this in the middle of the night because Hinata asked you to?" Sarada ousted her uneasiness. Naruto stayed silent. He didn't even look Sarada in the eyes.

"Oh i see," Sarada said. Naruto realized that Sarada knew the answer of the question. He immediately hugged the young girl, tight. He knew that she loved to be embraced the most.

"It is okay, i understand, this is supposed to be her house after all," Sarada was holding back her tears. Pretending that she was alright with Naruto following Hinata's order. As a warning sign for her, that she could still influence Naruto anytime she wanted to.

"I love you, Sarada-chan," Naruto whispered to her ear while hugging her tightly. He then kissed her lips before he left the room and turned off the lamp.

That night, she cried again to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the Uzumaki family had a breakfast together.

Boruto, Himawari, Hinata, Sarada, Karuto and Naruto were eating at the same table.

Hinata cooked her children and her husband mackarel miso set with rice. She served them their foods except for Sarada. Sarada could only eat cereal that morning. She wasn't allowed to touch Hinata's kitchen, except the refrigerator.

They were quiet. But, when Boruto opened his mouth, it all ended. "Dad, when will _my step mother_ leave this house?" The blonde boy scoffed. He smirked at her with the intent of putting her down, his gaze that made Sarada felt very inferior. "Maybe after the renovation," Naruto said. Hinata immediately side-eyed her husband, without her realizing, those veins surrounding her eyes started to protrude. "Maybe?" She dissed her husband. Sarada could feel the tension between them already.

_They all hated her there. _

Sarada couldn't even have the guts to look at them, she diverted her focus to Karuto. The young girl kept on feeding her baby with the food puree. Naruto could sense Sarada's discomfort. He could only look at her with pity. But, he knew that Hinata would certainly leave him, with all of his assets too, if he didn't comply to her. He couldn't lose Hinata.

After they finished their breakfast, Himawari left the house and Boruto went upstair because he had left something there, while Hinata was cleaning their dishes(except Sarada's and Karuto's), Naruto pulled Sarada's arm to find a corner in his house and talked to the girl. "Sarada-chan, is it okay if you and Karuto stay at the hotel first during the renovation?" Naruto asked Sarada. It was obvious in Sarada's gaze that she felt sad, uncomfortable, that Naruto would still agree with his first wife_ that old woman's_ request. Sarada pulled her arm away from Naruto, she fixed her glasses and told him "You don't have to worry, i'll get out of this house today, i'll find a place to live by my own."

"Sarada-chan, i'm still your husband, it is my duty to take care of you and Karuto," Naruto said to the young girl. She didn't reply. Instead she carried Karuto with her to the guest room and locked the door. Naruto was chasing her but the girl was already inside the bedroom, locked there with their son. "I'll book you a hotel, alright? So, tonight we can sleep there," Naruto said from right outside the guest room.

* * *

Aesthetic Clinic of Konoha. 11 AM.

It was a fairly dimmed room with the view of a mini fountain in a mini garden outside the big window. Sakura was leaning down on a bed and on top of her there's a towel that covers her body and only exposed her clavicles and her neck and her face.

A woman in her fifties came inside the room. She was wearing an all soft blue costume. Her body was plump and her skin was really pale and smooth.

She turned on the lamp to inspect Sakura's skin. "Sakura sensei your skin is so dry lately, have you been drinking so much alcohol lately?" The aesthetician said. "Ah ... yes," Sakura confessed. "That is a bad habit, sensei," the aesthetician told her. "I will try to reduce my consumption," Sakura replied while she closed her eyes, enjoying her massage.

She needed the massage so badly. Her life felt like she's being pulled down in the harshest way. Alcohol was always her way to cope with stress but at that point, even she herself didn't think that alcohol would help her in numbing the emotional pain she's experiencing with her daughter marrying Naruto and being hated by the whole village and Sasuke being incredibly angry at Sarada.

She cared for Sarada. She also cared for Karuto, her grandchild. She wanted to help her raising him. Sarada's a mere teenager. _What does she know about raising a baby?_

But, at the same time, she ought to agree with Sasuke. Sasuke thought that it was a punishment for Sarada for having an affair with a married man, their best friend, a popular figure in Shinobi world, and then ended up having his child. Sure, he had married her. _But, what would happen to Sarada's future? She's only his second wife._

She was disappointed, very disappointed at Naruto. She trusted him. They trusted him. Including the moment when Sakura and Sasuke let Sarada to become the his assistant, to let him train their little girl. Instead, he slept with her, a teenager, a child. They were angry at him. When she heard the news, she wished she could break Naruto's neck but when Sarada revealed that she was pregnant, the wish disappeared. Knowing how headstrong her daughter was, she knew that Sarada would never abort the baby. She couldn't let her daughter be a single mother. She knew how hard it was raising a child alone and she was a married woman. She couldn't imagine how hard it would be for Sarada to raise a baby as a teenager alone, along with the stigma of her being "the slut who ruined Nanadaime's marriage".

Sakura remembered all the years she had gone through raising Sarada. She always questioned if there's something wrong with her that caused her daughter to be like that? Didn't she forget to tell her that it was never right to covet a person who already belongs to someone? She remembered she told her that it was never right to steal or snatch anything that didn't belong to her. She was always a good child, an obedient one, she was never a rebellious child, she was a straight A student, why could this happen to her life? Why?

But, she still loved her daughter, very much and she is actually against what her husband thought that it's the right treatment for Sarada.

"Sensei, your phone keeps on ringing," Sakura's aesthetician woke Sakura up. The pink haired woman opened her eyes and reached her phone, still with bandana on her head, exposing all of her face.

Sakura then checked on her phone. It was text messages and missed calls from Sarada.

_Mama, my apartment was being terrorized and these people threw rocks at my apartment with papers that have SLUT written on them. So, i had to move to Naruto's house. There were Hinata and Boruto and Himawari too there and i couldn't bear how they treat me. I need to move out from here. Can i and Karuto sleep at my own bedroom?_

Sarada's text immediately caused Sakura to go to toilet and called Sarada.

"Yes, Sarada, you can stay in our house," Sakura said, ignoring Sasuke's wish to keep their daughter away from them, as a lesson for her.

The aesthetician was gazing at Sakura with judgment in her eyes._ That's what you get for snatching someone's wife_. She thought that Sarada, this famous husband snatcher was being kicked out by the Hokage, or at least she was having a fight with him.

Sakura kept on nodding and said "Yes" before ending the phone-call. After she ended her phone-call, the aesthetician interrupted her.

"Maam, are you ready to continue your facial?" She asked with a smile on her face. "Yes," the pink haired medic nin replied.

* * *

Uchiha Residence. 8 PM.

Sarada had already moved to her parents' house. She felt so relaxed there. She felt like she could be the girl she was. On the couch, she could watch the TV while Sakura being the one who took care of Karuto. Sakura couldn't stop playing with Karuto. She found her grandchild to be really cute. She played peek a boo and the child would giddily smile at her.

"Oh how i miss you, my little baby," Sakura then carried the baby and sang a lullaby while she was rocking him to sleep. "What the hell?" Sasuke's voice surprised the ladies and the baby too. The man had just come home from in-town investigation. He was shocked when he saw Sarada and Karuto inside _his_ house.

Sasuke immediately pulled Sarada's arm, causing the girl to stand up from the sofa. "What are you doing here?! You have your own place now! You shouldn't be here!" He yelled at her. "Sasuke!" Sakura was the one who grabbed Sasuke's wrist, tightly, very tightly, will all of her energy, until Sasuke let go of Sarada's arm. It left bluish-red mark on Sarada's arm and Sasuke's wrist. It was silence between the adults but Karuto kept on crying. Sarada immediately picked crying Karuto from Sakura's arm and rocked her body.

"We had a deal that we wouldn't let Sarada sleep in our house!" Sasuke yelled to Sakura. "Are you crazy? Are you even her father?" Sakura pointed her finger to his face. "Do you know what happened to her? Do you even care about what happened to our child and our grandchild?" Sakura yelled at Sasuke. "People were throwing rocks at her apartment! And she can't even stay at Naruto's house because Hinata and her children were harassing her and that shit of a Hokage of course defended his first wife!" With Sakura yelling and screaming frantically at Sasuke, Sasuke eventually stayed silent. "Do you want our daughter and our grandchild get hurt? For God's sake! She's a teenager with a baby!" Sakura continued. "Alright," Sasuke calmed down, while looking at his wife's heavy breathing. "She can stay here until she can live somewhere safer," Sasuke said.

* * *

Uchiha Residence. 6 AM.

The next morning, Sarada prepared breakfast for her parents and Karuto. Sakura certainly looked happy with Sarada's breakfast while Sasuke didn't say anything. They enjoyed the complete set of rice and fish she had provided for them. Then, the young girl joined her parents' breakfast while feeding Karuto as well. Sakura had such nice mood, but, not until Sasuke asked a very weird question.

He was putting rice with his chopstick to his mouth at the same time when he was glaring at Sarada while asking her "Was it you yourself who made it looked like people threw stones inside your apartment?" Both Sarada and Sakura were surprised when he asked that.'

"You know you can't lie to me, i immediately talked to Sai yesterday," Sasuke said.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Not exactly a chapter with a punchline though, i have to apologise for that.

To answer the question, Hinata was angry at both Naruto and Sarada. Not only Sarada though. Writing this pathway is harder for me than writing the other pathway. Actually, i really want to write the other pathway instead, since i'm completely done with the whole storyline and i had written the ending too... I will probably write it down ... if i have the time.

Thank you for the comments! I wish that you'd review/comment some more so i can have more motivation to continue this fiction.


	26. Chapter 25 : Little Devil

**Chapter 25 : Little Devil **

Naruto's Apartment. 6 AM.

It was early in the morning and Sai was standing in front of Naruto's old apartment. The sun had just shone and Sai was followed with two of his subordinates. He picked the junior ones. He thought that perhaps it would just some trolls who couldn't keep their hands off of people's business. Like those aunties who called him names such as male gold-digger and such for marrying Ino. But, he also knew that this case was perhaps bigger than his own case, he wasn't a Hokage. While, Sarada on the other hand, married a married man and made Naruto became the first Hokage with two wives. She was also his mistress before they got married, women certainly hate this young fresh meat Sarada Uchiha for "_snatching_" Naruto from his beautiful perfect royalty first wife.

Sai sighed.

_What kind of drama does Naruto want to involve him in?_

He heard all the drama Shikamaru had to take care of due to the whole Naruto polygamy drama from Ino. He founded them something that would induce discomfort in a whole new level. He heard every single detail of it, and he was also amazed at how thorough Shikamaru was in going through the Hokage's trash. Shikamaru told Sai that he had found used condoms in the trash, also tickets to snow village named Naruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha. Well, it certainly was exciting to fuck at the Hokage's office. The adrenaline would be insane. But, it was completely wrong, especially when you're doing it with someone who's not your spouse. Sai thought.

Shikamaru also told him about how he had to handle the whole press drama, including how at first Hinata agreed on going public how she agreed on Naruto's marriage, continued with Sarada disappearing and suddenly making an announcement that Naruto had raped her. The press drama was insane. He also had to deal with the Gonchato protest. Sai shivered just by imagining what he would do if he were in Shikamaru's shoes.

"Sir, we found something interesting," a young girl with black hair and grey ribbon on her hair showed something in a plastic bag to Sai. She was one of his subordinates. The girl was Hako Kuroi, a part of team 25.

Sai's eyes peered to the plastic zipper bag. "Is it a necklace?" Sai kept on looking at the bag. "Yes sir, it's a necklace with a white dragon pendant," the girl said. Sai was completely shocked when he saw the pendant.

"Gonchato involvement again?" Sai rolled his eyes. "I think so, sir," the girl said to her leader. "Who would have thought we have to deal with the crazies again, " He sighed.

* * *

Nara Residence. 9 PM.

Shikamaru's house was designed in classic Japanese style. The house was quite big and it was dominated with woods in light colours. They also prefer to use warm white lamps instead of white lamps, which made the house felt homey. They had a room especially to greet guests, it was located near the entrance. It was a medium-sized room with some decorations on the walls, they were photos of the patriarch of Nara family in every generation. The room also had a wooden desk in dark color with a bonsai on top of it, beside the bonsai there was a deer made of green colored crystal, the symbol of the family. In the middle of the room, there was a short table with tatami chairs for the house owners and the guests to sit down. On top of the table, there was a glass ashtray. After Temari moved inside Nara residence, she also added a big painting of Nara's forest with deer in the middle of it on the other side of the wall, it was oil painting that's dominated in moss green and blood red color, a symbolism of the power in Nara's forest.

After taking off his shoes, Sai entered the guest's living room. Sai's eyes were wandering around the room, he was fixated to the painting in the room, studying at how nice the painting was. He was going to touch it but Shikamaru entered the room. He entered the room with his hair down and he was wearing his dark green loungewear in cotton consisting of a long sleeve cotton top and matching loose pants. There was a cigarette between his fingers and his other hand hold a tray with a ceramic pot and two ceramic glasses.

"It's a beautiful painting, who painted it?" Sai smiled at the dark haired man. "Ah ... it's Temari's gift for my mother, i think she asked her artist friend from Sunagakure," Shikamaru said lazily, he immediately sat down, crossing his legs immediately. Sai then followed him by sitting modestly with his calves under his thighs.

"What is it that brings you here, Sai?" Shikamaru put the cigarette between his lips then poured the tea to the glasses, he then gave one of the glass to Sai. He then lit his cigarette on.

"I found this in front of Naruto's apartment, it was under the tree," Sai put out a zipped plastic bag on the table. It had a necklace with white dragon pendant in it.

Shikamaru sighed. _What a drag._ "Here i thought we were done with Gonchato shit," Shikamaru said. "Isn't Sarada also a Gonchato follower?" Sai was looking at the necklace seriously with finger on his chin. "Well, yes, she is," Shikamaru answered. He was confused why Sai asked that but in a minute he realized what Sai was thinking.

"So, how many suspects do you have for this case so far?" Shikamaru's gaze met the Yamanaka man's eyes. "I suspect it is either Sarada or Yukie or any of their Gonchatos associates," Sai said. "Wow, you know Yukie?" Shikamaru blew the smoke out of his lips. "Before Sarada got married to Naruto, we actually tracked her and we found that she was in contact to this woman named Yukie Fujikaze, whose husband is still a big figure in Gonchato movement until now," Sai replied, he drank a sip of the tea. "But, at this moment, Yukie is not in Konoha, she's a permanent residence of Yukigakure, and i had asked a friend there to make sure where she was and he was sure that she's in Yukigakure for the past one week at least," Sai said. "But, it's still possible for her to ask her subordinate here to do it," Sai added. "What is your analysis about this, Shikamaru?" Sai asked.

"Well, perhaps Sarada didn't give her something she wanted ... perhaps they made a deal that if Sarada could be the Hokage's wife, Sarada would help her with something but turned out that Sarada couldn't help her, that's why she started attacking Sarada?" Shikamaru put the cigarette in between his lips again. "What would Yukie want?" Sai asked the Nara patriarch. "Perhaps for Sarada to influence Naruto so Gonchato laws would somewhat be included in the constitution?" Nara answered. "Well, that's possible," Sai drank another sip of the green tea. "Why did you suspect Sarada? She's the victim here, she and her child," Shikamaru asked the short haired man. "Perhaps she wanted something new? Like a new house? Naruto's old apartment isn't exactly good though, it's an old apartment, and there's nothing luxe about that," Sai commented. "I can't believe you're thinking that way," Shikamaru snorted. "Well, she is a millennial ... most of them care a lot in living lavishly," Sai defended his suspicion. "Well, it is not impossible," Shikamaru drank a sip of his green tea. "Well, she did crazy things before, like accusing Naruto of raping her for example, it is not impossible for her to use clone jutsu to perform such action," Shikamaru added. "Will Naruto get angry though if we bring Sarada for another questioning?" Sai asked. "Perhaps," Shikamaru said. "Well, Naruto told me that he's going to renovate the apartment for better security, Sarada will stay there again , if she is attacked again, then we can actually catch the culprit right away actually," Shikamaru said.

* * *

Uchiha Residence. 8 AM.

The situation was tense in between the Uchihas in the house. It was the most stressful breakfast Sarada had in her life, second to the breakfast she had at the Uzumaki household.

"So, did you do it?" Sasuke glared at his daughter. His glare induced goosebumps for both women.

Sarada's mouth was wide agape. She was in state of shock. "Why would she do it?" Sakura asked Sasuke. She certainly sided with her daughter. "Maybe Naruto will buy her a house or something if she lives in dangerous neighbourhood," Sasuke said. "Why would i want to endanger Karuto's life? And i was in the apartment the whole time," Sarada glared back at her father. "You could have asked your shitty Gonchato friend or you can use some kind of clone jutsu!" Sasuke stood up and slammed the table. He was all worked up when he saw his daughter glaring at him, with her red eyes. "Sasuke, calm down," Sakura said, the woman massaged her temple with her fingers. The whole thing caused her migraine to come back. "Sarada, go back to your room and just feed Karuto in your room," Sakura commanded her daughter. She was left alone with her husband.

"Did Sai really say that?" Sakura touched her husband's hand to calm him down. "He found a Gonchato necklace in front of Naruto's apartment," Sasuke sat down and calmed down. Sakura was shook. Both of them knew that their daughter was involved in the whole Gonchato movement. "Oh, Sasuke! I can't live like this!" Sakura couldn't even think anymore, she suddenly bursted into tears. "Sakura ... Perhaps it wasn't Sarada ... perhaps it's just another part of Gonchato who hates her," Sasuke pulled his chair closer to Sakura and rubbed his wife's back. "Some of the women of Gonchato certainly disagree with the whole polygamous thing and perhaps they blamed Sarada for it," Sasuke tried to calm his wife. "But, what if it was Sarada who's doing it? You know what she's capable of," Sakura sobbed, she was reminded on how a good kunoichi Sarada was and how crazy she was to lie on public television of the Hokage raping her. "I'll try joining Sai in the investigation, maybe i can find something else," Sasuke replied while pulling his wife closer so he could hug her.

* * *

Konoha Coffee Shop. 3 PM.

It was a modern coffee shop with cute feminine design with a lot of cats decoration on it. It was the most popular coffee shop in Konoha, younger generation like Sarada herself loved being there. They played the most calming music and the coffee tasted awesome. Sarada came there with Karuto in the stroller, it was impossible for her to leave Karuto alone in the house.

Sarada had just entered the coffee shop when she saw Karui, Chocho's mother glaring at a young man and her daughter while slamming the table. Luckily for them, the coffee shop was not crowded, there were only the staffs there. Sarada was frightened when she saw Karui got angry at the young man in front of her.

"Who do you think you are? You think i can allow Chocho marrying a man like you?!" Karui yelled at the young man in black hoodie, Sarada immediately knew who that man was when his silver hair was peeking out of his hoodie. "She doesn't deserve an actor! She's Chocho of clan Akamichi! She deserves someone more than you!A shinobi at least!" Karui slammed the table once more with her index finger was pointing at Yue's face. Yue's expression was unchanged. "I love Chocho, Mrs. Akamichi Karui ... and no one can change that," Yue's cold blue eyes were gazing at Karui's face sternly. He was dead serious about making Chocho his fiancee. Under the table, his hand was grabbing Chocho's hand even tighter.

"And i will never like you or give permission for my daughter to marry you," Karui picked her red leather bag and pointed her finger to Yue's face before storming outside the cafe.

Yue sighed. It was the most intense moment of his life, asking for his girlfriend's parental permission.

He then turned his head to look at his girlfriend's face. Chocho looked stressed, he also could see that she almost cried listening to her mother screaming in the middle of the public, shaming her boyfriend.

"We'll figure it out, okay?" Yue gazed at her with his calming blue eyes. He rubbed the girl's back.

Sarada was torn in between coming to greet Chocho and Yue or just leave. But, apparently she didn't have to think for long because Chocho was the one who called her name first.

"Sarada!" She called Sarada, the girl had to choice but to come and sit with Chocho and Yue.

"Hello, Mrs. Sarada Uzumaki, i'm Yue, Chocho's boyfriend, i'm an actor," The silver haired gentleman shook Sarada's hand. The way he called her as an Uzumaki gave her tingle that pleased her. "Yes, i saw you during my wedding with Nanadaime," Sarada smiled at him. "So, yeah, babe, Sarada here is my best friend," Chocho explained to Yue.

"I'm sorry about my mom ... screaming," Chocho said to Sarada while rolling her eyes. Chocho didn't even look at Sarada. She is trying to hide that her eyes were teary.

"It's okay, i understand," Sarada said, she reached her hand on the table and softly rubbed her hand on Chocho's.

Of course she understood. She knew exactly how it felt having people attacking her for her romantic choices.

"My mom always said something like getting a shinobi husband because it would boost my career, that it would give my future child easier life bla bla bla," Chocho sneered. Sarada knew such thing, about how life would be easier for a child with both shinobi parents to become jounin rather than just one or no shinobi parents. She was lucky herself that her parents were both shinobi, just like Chocho. She could imagine that she could never be jounin without the recommendation letter from her medic-nin mother and her shinobi father.

"And there is this old saying about career as a shinobi ... when you have both ninja parents, you have seventy five percent in becoming a jounin, when you have one ninja parent, you have fifty percent and when you're not a child of a shinobi you have like ... ten percent ... maybe ... just don't be a shinobi if you're not a child of a shinobi!" Chocho explained. Yue was bewildered by Chocho's saying. Sarada nodded, she knew that saying and she admitted that it was true to the core. Iwabe's parents weren't ninja and he certainly had a hard time in his career.

"Well, it's not untrue, all of us can see that both Denki and Iwabe aren't jounin and Iwabe's loaded yet he's still not a jonin," Sarada commented. "Well yeah, blood over money when it comes to our world," Chocho sighed.

* * *

Naruto's old apartment. 11 PM.

It didn't take long for Naruto's apartment to be renovated after the whole rock-throwing issue. After a month staying at her parents' house, she could come back living at Naruto's apartment again. The security was so much better, the new windows were certainly bullet-proof (or rock-proof, she should say), and every night, there's a ninja being hired by Naruto to stay in front of the apartment. She was completely safe. No one could touch her and Karuto.

"Sarada-chan, i'm home," Naruto had just came home from office. He took off his sandals and took off his jacket and put them on the hanger. He also took off his orange pants and put it on the laundry box. He was walking inside the apartment with his orange boxer and his white t-shirt on.

Sarada didn't reply anything. When Naruto was walking to their bedroom, he saw his little wife holding a black colored bra with lace design. She was crying. The girl was wearing a soft pink t-shirt and shorts with the same color.

Naruto immediately walked closer to Sarada and sat beside her. "85 DD," Sarada muttered. "That's the size of the breasts of the woman you fucked on our bedroom," Sarada hung the strap on her finger. "Does it feel good fucking a woman with big breasts in our bedroom?" Sarada cried. She rose up from her bed, her eyes turned as red as blood, her sharingan was activated. "Who is she?!" Sarada yelled at Naruto.

"There is no other woman!" Naruto said. "You're a _fucking_ liar!" Sarada screamed. "You did that when i was staying in Mama's house!" She cried, she hit Naruto's chest with her fist, with the bra hanging on her fingers. It was chaotic moves, it didn't hurt Naruto at all. Naruto grabbed the girl's wrists and pulled her unto him. She leaned on his chest and cried.

"I just want to be loved, truly be loved by my husband!Not only to be used for sex like a whore!" Sarada cried on his chest, wetting his white t-shirt. "Do you love me?" She then averted her gaze to his blue eyes. "Or do you marry me out of pity?" Sarada asked, her red eyes gazing to his blue eyes. "Sarada ...," Naruto was stuttering. "I love you," he said, his blue eyes were looking at him, they didn't budge.

He knew he didn't love her as much as he loved Hinata, or else he would have divorced Hinata already. He knew that he married her only because he loved their child, Karuto. But, he couldn't break her heart. Especially when he saw her small face, her small shapely lips, tears rolling out of her doe eyes that were filled with loneliness and the need of being loved, truly beloved.

So, he embraced that young girl again that night. He thought that maybe he could make her feel beloved that way.

"Sarada, i love you, i love you very much," hoping that words could alleviate her loneliness, her pain, her desire to feel beloved. Naruto let go of her wrists and took off the bra from her fingers and throw it to the floor. He carried the young girl bridal style and put her to bed. He then snugged into the bed and let her head rest on his chest.

"I'm sorry if i can't see you very often," he kissed her head. Sarada leaned on his chest until she fell asleep. Naruto then rose up from the bed, letting her fall asleep so he could clean himself and then slept on the same bed with Sarada.

In the middle of night, when Naruto was still asleep. Sarada was awaken. She then stood up and walked to the bathroom. When she was walking to the bathroom, her foot touched the bra. Suddenly, she realized whose bra it was. She remembered the raven colored lace bra she saw at the laundry place at Naruto's residence with the Hyuga woman. It was the same bra.

She could feel her heart suddenly beat faster, as if it's hammering out her chest, she could feel something tightening in her chest, she felt suffocated. Naruto was sleeping with none other than Hinata Hyuga in their bedroom, perhaps when she was away at her parents' house. Hot tears rolled out of her eyes.

After she was done crying in the bathroom. The young woman came back to bed, Naruto's back was in front of her face. She kept on gazing at his broad shoulder and that blonde hair and wondering "But, why did he lie about it?"

* * *

Few days before. Konoha Underground Bar. 10 PM.

The bar was a special bar. It could only be entered by the VIP members of the bar. A membership that could only be attained by special friends of the owner, the membership that could only be owned by someone who's extremely good at lobbying the owner. It was located underground, it was designed like a regular bar. But, since the owner's a very rich boy, he could invite popular singers all across the country to sing there. But, at that time and that day, the bar was still very quiet, not many people were there. The bartenders were all female and they were wearing sexy bunny outfits. There was a pink-haired bartender with very soft long straight hair serving a glass of whiskey to the blonde boy and a pint of beer to the raven-haired boy. The blonde boy was wearing a set of sporty tracksuit with magenta lining on it, while the raven-haired boy was wearing a dark red hoodie and a grey pants. The pink-haired bartender winked to the blonde boy and slipped a small piece of paper with her phone number written on it below the whiskey's glass. The blonde boy only smiled sheepishly at the pink-haired bartender.

"What is it now?" The raven-haired boy asked the blonde one. He sounded very enthusiastic. "I want you to put this inside the apartment's main bedroom," The blonde boy took out something out of his pocket and slipped it into the raven-haired boy's pocket. The raven-haired boy blushed when he touched and peeked at what the blonde boy had given him. A bra, a big one, a lacy black bra. "A necklace and now a bra?" The boy whispered, almost giggling. "Is there a problem?" The blonde one eyed the raven-haired boy. "Not really, you were right for me to drop that necklace, no one is going after me until right now," the raven-haired boy said. "Then, it's no problem, right?" the blonde one made sure. The raven-haired boy nodded. The raven-haired boy giggled. He understood why the blonde boy asked him to do it.

"As long you really pay me the correct amount of money after i'm done, like you were, the last time you had asked me," The raven-haired boy said. "You don't have to worry about that, i am a man of my own words," the blonde boy said.

"You _really_ are a little devil, Boruto," The raven-haired boy snorted.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Maybe some of you Gonchato-haters already felt angry at first why there's that name included again in the fic. But, rest assured, it has nothing to do with the Gonchato. It was completely done not by someone belonged to the cult.

Thank you for the comments, guests, yamzie, CokiYa, RealMphoza, anoyak111, propofol, and bruhvelocity!

And yeah, Naruto sucks here. Really sucks. I really wish i could write his good side though. I still haven't found a way how to write his admirable side here, i'll have to brainstorm some more.

And for Hinata, she's a pitiable character. She's the only one who never does anything wrong here. I would certainly divorce Naruto though if i were Hinata in this story. But, Hinata's not me. I don't think divorce is easy for her after so many years of loving Naruto, and then marrying him for so many years, giving him children, and of course they also had time when their marriage was a very happy one, despite Naruto being super busy. This Hinata still clung to the image of the old Naruto, the kind loving righteous Naruto. She still hoped that one day he would come back into being that kind of Naruto again. She's not a gold-digger for sure since she came from a rich family, when she asked Naruto to give all of his assets to her, she only wanted to see whether he still saw her as someone important for him or not. A little part of her heart also felt like she had to just accept it, just like her parents told her to. Just like how her mother told her to, to suck it up if her husband's cheating on her. Despite all the things Naruto had done to her, she still somehow loved him(which is stupid, but, some people are stuck in toxic relationships also because how they clung into the old ideas of their partners! I wanted to explore about it, since i know real women who stayed with their husbands despite being treated badly, including being cheated and verbally/physically abused). Hiashi also saw Hinata's worth only because she's _the_ Hokage's wife. Plus, Hinata first and foremost IS a conservative woman, that is why she can't easily divorce Naruto, she has to think it very thoroughly if she really wants to divorce him.

However, i wish that you enjoyed the fic! Please comment/review some more!


End file.
